<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Embers Falling by Reiko009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583960">Golden Embers Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko009/pseuds/Reiko009'>Reiko009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Byleth is a Blank Slate, Character Death, Claude is Pansexual, Developing Relationship, Edelgard is Right, Eventual Romance, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male My Unit | Byleth, Non-Linear Narrative, Pansexual Character, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, lots of feels, magic doesn't fix everything, realities of war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:03:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko009/pseuds/Reiko009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Male)Byleth leads the Golden Deer house... but he has no idea what he's doing. Claude helps him out - for which Byleth is incredibly grateful. That is until Claude asks him to dance. Feelings bubble up to the surface that threaten their relationship. Some side pairings emerge that help Byleth accept himself... and thus a new path for Three Houses is born! Edelgard isn't wrong about Fodlan being pretty broken - and the Church of Seiros is an elaborate lie. Can the Alliance form a truce with the Empire? Will the remnants of the Kingdom see reason before it is too late? How can such small things like a kiss in the dark and a whispered promise change the whole outcome of the War for the better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Also Known As "The Beginning"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This follows (Male)Byleth from the beginning of the game through a Golden Deer play route of my own making. Much of the main story will remain the same, but I will include some alterations and craft a new ending. I just love the characters and the world in this game and wanted to flesh out the protagonist a little more with some additional dialogue and self-discovery. I believe the developers intentionally created Byleth to be a blank canvas that the player could project themselves onto – so I’m doing just that. Ultimately, I am hoping to unite Byleth with the man of his dreams… but we have a long way to go before then! I hope you enjoy.</em>
</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>The magnificent and terrifying creature spoke with a familiar voice. Rhea’s voice. Its regal, white head held proudly, and somehow Byleth knew that this impossibly massive being was her. Or at least more her than he had seen thus far.</p><p><em>KRACK</em>.</p><p>The Sword of the Creator broke through the mask of a massive fell beast – its dying scream cut short as the blade continued to dig further into its putrid flesh before whipping back to Byleth’s hand.</p><p>He was exhausted. Far too tired to make sense of all that he was seeing. The fight had been going their way, or so he had thought. But he should have anticipated that such a bold attack – directly against the monastery itself – would not have been executed without insurance. The entire Imperial Army had been waiting in the wings. He had already ordered his students to retreat. They would make it… if only he could stall the hoard before him long enough.</p><p>The Archbishop seemed to have had the same idea.</p><p>“Why did you come?” The familiar voice asked, mournfully. There was a deep sadness to her voice, distorted and monstrous though it had become.</p><p>But although her words were for him, Byleth was sure of it – the creature’s gaze was on an imposing, dark figure on the next rise. The leaders of the fell beasts – for who else could they be – looked defiantly back. Something about their pallor, their gaudy black armor, and the stench of black magic that surrounded them convinced Byleth that they were somehow not quite human. Not unlike how Rhea had just revealed that she too, was so much more.</p><p>There was still so much he did not know… did not understand. And Sothis… she wasn’t there to whisper words of encouragement or provide insight. Although Byleth tensed his muscles to ward off the inevitable attack, he couldn’t help from feeling like he had foolishly marched in between two titanic forces – either of which could sweep him aside and into oblivion with thoughtless ease.</p><p>If this was his end… it wasn’t so bad.</p><p>
  <em>Except…</em>
</p><p>The blow came hard and Byleth knew he was falling. Falling. Falling…</p><p>He tried to pull on the threads of time, but they were stretched taught. There wasn’t any slack for him to grab hold. Byleth kept falling… confusion and surprise melting into regret as darkness claimed him.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>
  <em>One year earlier.</em>
</p><p>The room Byleth had been given was cozy, if not also lacking some basic amenities. Back in Remire Village he had at least easy access to a proper washroom. But he supposed it was far better than camping in the wilderness, which is what he had often done with his father between jobs. After a day like this one, all Byleth wanted to do was strip down, bathe, and curl up in a soft bed. Here he would have to make do with just the bed.</p><p>The entire week had been one life-altering event or discovery right after another. His mind was in a kind of fog. It was unusually difficult to remember much further back than when Sothis had reversed time, saving him from a deadly blow, only days before. It was almost as if he had been asleep and was only now fully aware of his surroundings.</p><p>It had stung a little, learning that his father was heralded as a legend of sorts among the Knights of Seiros. Since their arrival at the monastery he had been peppered with questions, of which he could answer very few. Why Jeralt had agreed to abandon their work and travel to the monastery Byleth had no idea. Why he had taken back up the mantle of Captain was also a mystery. But now that Byleth had also agreed to a request from Lady Rhea, he was beginning to understand that neither of them really had much say in the matter. You didn’t just say “no” to the Archbishop.</p><p>He rolled over on the bed and stared up at the plaster ceiling – dimly illuminated by moonlight.</p><p>Byleth was determined to question Alois in the morning about recommending him as an Academy instructor. He had barely spoken two words to the man on their journey here. Perhaps keeping Byleth occupied at the monastery was a desperate attempt to keep Alois’ idol, Jeralt, from leaving again. His father had warned him repeatedly to be cautious. Thus far, Byleth had no reason to mistrust these followers of Seiros… but it seemed that Jeralt did.</p><p>It could all be a ploy…</p><p>“<em>Oh, would you please give it a rest already! All this thinking in circles is wearing me out.</em>” The voice in his mind called out indignantly.</p><p>Byleth did his best not to jump. “I apologize.”</p><p>“<em>Nothing more can be done until the morrow. And with so many soldiers about, our safety is assured. Rest now, like you intended</em>.” Sothis all but commanded.</p><p>This new development was one of the many big changes in Byleth’s life over just the past few days. Periodically conversing with the powerful girl who didn’t have a body of her own mostly just added to his general confusion. “You’re awake.” he replied, lamely.</p><p>“<em>And you should not be. Classes begin the day after next, which gives us little time to prepare.”</em></p><p>Byleth wasn’t sure how much he liked being referred to as ‘us’ given that so far Sothis had only intervened in his life the one time – he had had to do the rest. Granted that one time had been life or death. “I am aware.”</p><p>She didn’t reply.</p><p>Byleth rolled over and tried to get comfortable again. The next day would prove to be just as exhausting as all the others had been and he really did need his sleep. <em>What madness had he become a part of?</em></p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Finding Alois was not so difficult the next day. He was hard to miss in his ornate and highly polished armor. Having a private conversation with him, however, would be a challenge. Alois liked people. And his voice carried.</p><p>“Alois?” Byleth began, trying to catch up to the knight as he exited the Mess Hall.</p><p>“Ah, ha! There he is. Jeralt’s boy!” Alois pointed Byleth out to his friends, some of which gave him an uncomfortably deep, appraising stare. “Are you heading to the training grounds this morning? Can’t wait to see you show off your talents.” At this, he winked – which made Byleth stumble in his reply.</p><p>“Er… no, at least, not this morning. I’ll be… I mean, I was hoping to have a word with you first.”</p><p>Alois waved his comrades on and they obediently continued without him. “What is it then? Need someone to show you the layout? I might be able to spare you some time. Only the best for Jeralt’s kid.” He lightly punched Byleth’s shoulder playfully.</p><p>“No… er, thank you – but what I really wanted to know is… well, why did you recommend me as an instructor for the Officer’s Academy. I haven’t any experience. Surely, there is someone else better qualified to…”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Alois interrupted. “The way you directed the battle and protected those brats – there’s no doubt you’re skilled. And they need someone they can trust. You’re <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p>Byleth looked around at the passersby who were starting to stare. He was getting frustrated. “I have no doubt that they are grateful, yes – but I can’t help but feel this is all a little rushed. How do I… I mean, where do I even <em>begin</em>?”</p><p>Alois’ overtly cheerful demeanor dimmed just a little. “It <em>is</em> rather sudden. We had someone else picked out for the job, but he abandoned those kids after just one look at the enemy. You have the qualifications that really matter, I assure you.” And he seemed sincere.</p><p>Byleth sighed.</p><p>“And you won’t do it all on your own, boy. Ask for help from the other professors. No doubt Seteth and some of the Knights can pitch in as well.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking… then why don’t <em>you</em> do it?” Byleth asked carefully.</p><p>Alois paused. For a split second Byleth could see cracks in the knight’s smile. “Naw… a brute like me would just send them home crying.” And then he was back to his bright and boisterous self. “You’re made for the job – I’m sure of it. And you can count on my full support, of course! Anything for Jeralt’s boy.”</p><p>Byleth did need to better familiarize himself with the monastery’s layout, but he excused himself from Alois’ offer of a tour and returned to his room instead. He didn’t much like being referred to as ‘Jeralt’s boy.’</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Later, Byleth attended his first official meeting as an instructor. Lady Rhea herself was in attendance. Seteth was pretty clear in his dislike of Byleth, which didn’t bode well – but the other professors seemed to welcome him warmly enough. Manuela made him a little uncomfortable, but she was kind enough to answer in detail his questions about the most basic geography and politics – something he now realized he should already know, but somehow didn’t.</p><p>The absurdity of it all was painfully obvious – Byleth was surprised everyone still seemed to be going along with it.</p><p>When given first pick of which class he would lead he panicked a little – he had assumed they would just assign one to him. Claude had been the least intimidating of the three house leaders during their brief meeting after the rescue, so he picked the Golden Deer House on reflex. Teaching an actual Prince of the Kingdom or the Heir to the Empire both sounded more than a little dangerous. He was then given a roster containing information on each of the students now in his care and told to study up on it thoroughly before the next day.</p><p>After pouring over the documents for a couple hours, Byleth decided he needed additional help. Most of the information was beyond him, as it related each student’s family pedigree, status, political connections, and whether or not their aptitude was augmented by the power of a crest – whatever <em>that</em> was. Untangling it all would require an understanding of social and political history in more detail than Byleth could ever have imagined possible. After exposing his ignorance to Manuela that morning and making a fool of himself stumbling over her unwelcome flirtations, Byleth wisely sought out the only other professor left.</p><p>“Professor Hanneman, I wonder if you have a moment.” Byleth began, finding Hanneman’s office door ajar.</p><p>The professor was standing next to some kind of device that emitted a soft violet light and seemed rather absorbed in whatever he was working on, but he looked up at Byleth’s request. “Of course, lad! I was actually hoping you would stop by.” The light faded as Hanneman walked away, gesturing that Byleth should enter and sit down.</p><p>“You… uh, introduced yourself as a… as a crest scholar… and seeing as I have several students with crests… well, I thought perhaps you could… uh, enlighten me on the subject.” Byleth began hesitantly.</p><p>Hanneman looked pleased, but Byleth could also tell that he wasn’t fooled. “I understand that Jeralt raised you in an… <em>unusual</em> way, Professor. Your responses to my previous queries… as well as this mornings meeting have proved as much. So how about you start by telling me what you already know so that I can build upon it?”</p><p>Byleth sighed. He could also feel Sothis in his mind. She was wide awake, even if she – <em>thankfully</em> – didn’t interrupt. “To be honest, sir, I’m in way over my head. From what I can gather from the roster, crests have a lot to do with heredity, but the implications of having a crest seem… less defined.”</p><p>“Very astute. But do you know what crests <em>are</em>?” Hanneman asked more plainly.</p><p>“No, sir.” Byleth admitted.</p><p>“They are power incarnate. Those who possesses them are not only more adept physically, but often augmented in other ways as well. In fact, some bearers push the boundaries of humanity. The effect is different for each crest and on how strongly it manifests itself. In fact, given what I’ve heard about your performance saving some of our beloved students, I would very much like to explore the possibility of <em>you</em> possessing a crest. Have you any idea if there might be one in your ancestry?” The older gentleman asked excitedly.</p><p>“No, sir.” Byleth repeated.</p><p>“Pity.” Hanneman replied. “But with this device, it is possible to determine if you are a bearer or not. Would you like to find out?”</p><p>“I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Although, I don’t see how I could possess such power and be so… <em>unaware</em> of it. I mean, don’t get your hopes up, sir.” Byleth shook his head.</p><p>Hanneman got up and directed Byleth to follow him over to the device.</p><p>“I suppose I also don’t quite understand… don’t crests only manifest in noble families? I’m no noble.” Byleth included.</p><p>The other professor pinched his lips. “That is a bit harder to answer. Theoretically, social standing is irrelevant.”</p><p>“Theoretically?”</p><p>“It is true that most crest bearers are found within the nobility, but that has more to do with… expectations, shall we say. The social elite can back up their right to rule with such a mark – as well as better enforce their will. Crests are seen as divine marks – gifted to specific individuals by the Goddess. But because there is no guarantee successive generations will inherit… things can get… <em>messy</em>.” Hanneman took his monocle off and polished it, purposefully breaking eye contact with Byleth and then started fiddling with the machine.</p><p>“Ah… that would explain why some of my student’s family trees are so… <em>complicated</em>.” Byleth realized.</p><p>Hanneman just nodded. “Place your arm here for me and don’t move. This only takes a second.”</p><p>Byleth complied and the violet light from earlier came back on – softer this time and almost cloudy.</p><p>“Well that’s interesting…” Hanneman said rather flatly. “Let me see if I can bring anything into focus.” He fiddled with some knobs and the aperture shrank down slightly, revealing dark curving lines – an asymmetric pattern within the light. “Eureka! So there is something there after all! Although, in all my research I’ve never seen anything quite like this.”</p><p>Byleth waited for more of an explanation. Or at least permission to lower his arm, but none came. “Er… Professor?”</p><p>The old man came back to himself. “Oh… right, sorry. You can remove your arm now. And if you don’t mind, I think I’ll need a little more time before I can say for certain which crest you have. Perhaps it is… well, I’m not sure. All I can say is that you are indeed a bearer.”</p><p>“So… what does that mean?” Byleth was surprised.</p><p>“Right now… <em>nothing</em>. Absolutely nothing!” Hanneman laughed. “As fascinating as I find crest research, bearing a crest or not isn’t so significant. I myself have one – and a minor crest at that. You still get to make all of the decisions, my boy.”</p><p>If only that were true, Byleth thought.</p><p>“And as for your students… well, I’m sure you’ll have some more questions once you meet them all.” Hanneman added. “There are indeed some… unusually gifted ones this year.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>The skies were turning gold with streaks of crimson by the time Byleth was finished going through all of his notes for the third time. They made a little more sense after speaking with Hanneman, but not enough that he felt confident about understanding them fully – mostly because he still had very little knowledge of the beliefs and teachings of the Church of Seiros itself.  But being cooped up indoors for most of the day was uncomfortable, so Byleth wandered out of the monastery for some fresh air before it got too dark. It was quiet and still out in the open with hardly a soul in sight.</p><p>Byleth spent a few long moments just enjoying the sunset before his attention was drawn to a figure sitting in the grass just a little further down the hill. They were sketching in a notebook and kept looking out onto the plains with rapt attention to the colored light glistening off the water and filtering through the trees. While Byleth could appreciate the beauty of nature, he had no real experience with art. But the more he thought of the scene stretched out before him - it really was quite grand. This kid had a good eye.</p><p>Byleth cleared his throat a little to announce his presence as he walked closer. “Hello, there.”</p><p>The young man snapped his book shut and looked around guiltily, much to Byleth’s disappointment. “Oh! Hello. I didn’t see you there… er, <em>Professor</em>?” He asked politely. He wore spectacles and sported a rather unflattering haircut.</p><p>“How did you know I was a professor?” Byleth asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh… well, I just guessed. You aren’t a knight or a monk… so…” He trailed off.</p><p>Byleth sighed. “Well, I’ve only just been appointed. Tomorrow will be my first day teaching.”</p><p>The young man smiled. “Then you must be the mercenary that saved Claude! The monastery has literally been buzzing about you since you arrived. It is very nice to meet you, sir. And may I also thank you – he’s my house leader.” Here he bowed slightly, clutching his notebook to his chest.</p><p>“I was… happy to help.” Byleth answered modestly. “So… what’s your name?”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, um… Ignatz Victor. I’m from a merchant family in the Leicester Alliance. I came here to train as a knight.”</p><p>While he had briefly seen other students on the monastery grounds, Byleth was relieved to definitively put another face to a name from his roster. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ignatz. I hope that I can live up to your expectations. I’m not a knight though, as you said before – and I can only hope to teach you what I already know.”</p><p>“From what I hear, I’m sure that’s more than enough. Afterall, you’re the son of Jeralt, right?” Asked Ignatz.</p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p>“Then there’s nothing to worry about. My skills are… well, I could use any help you can offer, really. Fighting doesn’t come naturally to me.” Ignatz admitted. “Oh! But I’m determined to learn. It’s my duty as the second son to serve the church.”</p><p>“What were you working on before, Ignatz? I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Byleth gestured to the notebook, still clutched to Ignatz’s chest.</p><p>Ignatz looked incredibly guilty. “Th-this? Oh, nothing really. Just composing a scene for my next painting. It’s just a hobby though. There isn’t some kind of rule about working on hobbies while we study here, is there? If so, I’m terribly sorry!”</p><p>Byleth held his hands up and shook his head. “I’m not accusing you. From what little I happened to oversee; your work seemed quite beautiful. Although, I am no artist, so you can take that how you will.”</p><p>“Oh. Well… thank you. But it really is just a hobby. My training and studies will always come first.” Ignatz repeated.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” Byleth smiled. “But you’re welcome to work on your art, Ignatz. In fact, I’m a bit jealous. I could use a hobby to take my mind off of… everything else.”</p><p>Ignatz smiled back a bit sheepishly. “I can paint? Really? Er… alright then. Th-thank you.” He looked back at the scene from before, but the light was gone. “I really should be heading back anyway. It was nice meeting you, Professor.”</p><p>Byleth waived as Ignatz made his way back up the hill to the monastery.</p><p>“<em>What a strange boy. As if he needed your permission to breathe.</em>” Sothis commented after they were alone again.</p><p>Byleth sighed. He was doing a lot of that lately. “He must not be encouraged to pursue his art at home. Just another part of this mixed-up world, I guess. I’m starting to wish that I had remained ignorant of all of this. There are so many rules… and half of them don’t make any sense.”</p><p>“<em>Do you mean to say you wish I had let us both die at the hands of that smelly bandit?</em>” Sothis sounded affronted.</p><p>“Of course not. I just mean… well, this is a lot to take in. And the real work hasn’t even started yet.” Byleth looked back up the hill at the beautiful spires of Garreg Mach Monastery. “I’m not so sure I belong here.”</p><p>Sothis refrained from answering.</p><p>“Do you think we are in danger here, Sothis?” Byleth asked instead.</p><p>“<em>Your father seems to think it a possibility at least. It is strange for him not to have mentioned this place or his work for the Church of Seiros until now.</em>” The girl replied.</p><p>“Lady Rhea told me to guide the students in the teachings of Seiros, as if I am a devout follower already. I don’t think she realizes quite how much I don’t know – let alone believe.”</p><p>“<em>Your father certainly isn’t a believer.</em>” Sothis added.</p><p>“He seems almost… <em>frightened</em> of Rhea. And I have to admit, she is intimidating.” Admitted Byleth. “Something must have happened between them.”</p><p>“<em>Well, why don’t you just ask him about it?</em>” Her tone insinuated that he was being foolish.</p><p>Byleth hesitated. “I’m not sure what to ask first. Or how I feel about being kept in the dark about so many things. Before… I didn’t even think to question him. Life was simple – we worked to survive. I learned and trained for the success of the next job. It all seems rather dull now… as if I was just going through the motions of living.”</p><p>Sothis again remained silent.</p><p>“What did… what did you <em>do</em> to me, Sothis?” Byleth asked, trying hard not to make it sound like an accusation.</p><p>Sothis didn’t reply right away but took her time instead. “<em>I could not remember my own name… not until that day.” </em>Byleth knew which day she meant. The day that everything changed. The day he almost died. <em>“My own memories – they still elude me. But I know that I have been with you since your life began. Just… sleeping</em>.”</p><p>Byleth waited for more, but none came - so instead he followed Ignatz’ path back up the hill. He was sure that the next day would be the one of the hardest days of his life…</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p><em>"Wake up..."</em><br/><br/>Byleth awoke slowly. He was wet and cold… and he thought he could still hear Sothis’ voice, as if it were an echo.</p><p>“You’re alive!” A stranger’s voice called out at his side. “Incredible…”</p><p>Byleth opened his eyes. He was lying on the bank of a small stream, which explained the state of his clothes and hair. Someone had fished him out.</p><p>“Easy there, sir. <em>Goddess</em>, you’re a lucky one.” The stranger swore.</p><p>“Where am I?” Byleth asked groggily, trying to sit up - unsuccessfully. His voice was almost unfamiliar it was so hoarse. He coughed up some water.</p><p>“On the edge of Garreg Mach’s old farmland. I thought you were a <em>corpse</em>…” The stranger admitted, easing Byleth into a sitting position. “Wouldn’t be the first one to float down from up there… considering.”</p><p>“What?” Byleth asked in a slightly clearer voice.</p><p>“…and with tomorrow being the Millennium Festival… or at least would have been.” The stranger kept right on talking.</p><p>Byleth tried to get up again, but found that his sword hand was still clasped tightly around the hilt of the Sword of the Creator – almost as if it had fused with his skin. Although once he noticed this the strange sensation diminished and he promptly dropped it with a clang on the river rocks.</p><p>“That’s a… a mighty big sword. And to have kept hold of it all this way… You’re something else.” The stranger kept babbling. It was a man, Byleth realized. A poor farmer most likely – perhaps hoping to search a dead man’s pockets for loose gold. His sluggish mind started listening to the other’s words.</p><p>“The Millennium Festival…?” Byleth repeated. Those words were important somehow.</p><p>“That’s right. A real pity, that. Say… you aren’t one of those bandits are you? You don’t really look the type… but you can’t be too cautious.” The stranger looked Byleth up and down carefully.</p><p>Nothing was making sense. Byleth was… he was in a battle. He remembered the sweat and the fear of it. And now he wasn’t. Instead he was… somewhere else. The towers of Garreg Mach could be seen in the distance though. The stranger wasn’t lying.</p><p>“Say… why don’t you come and dry yourself off back at my place? It will be getting dark before too long and it would be safer to get out of sight. It isn’t much really, but my wife will have a fire going.” The stranger offered kindly. Or perhaps he was hoping Byleth would give him some kind of reward.</p><p>“But the Festival…” Byleth protested. Why was it so important, again?</p><p>“Oh, there won’t be one to worry about missing, sir. Nothing good has come from up there in years…”</p><p>Byleth immediately felt for the strands of time. What time was it? How long had it been since he had lost consciousness? Had it just been moments ago, or…?</p><p>“If we are lucky we might even spot another hare on our way back to add to tonight’s stew. My wife makes a good stew…”</p><p>Byleth’s heart raced. The strands felt different – the weave, <em>unfamiliar</em>. He dared not pull on it. He had never been wary about using the power he had gained from Sothis before… except for… except <em>once</em>. Byleth remembered how the strands had felt when they were pulled taught. Time was usually so easy to rewind just a little…</p><p>The stranger kept going, oblivious that Byleth wasn’t listening. “…going to cross the bridge with the merchants, but I…”</p><p>But Sothis was a literal God. Time to her meant little. Byleth had never used Sothis’ power in any other way. Or perhaps… in another direction.</p><p>“<em>What year is it?!</em>” Byleth asked, suddenly urgent.</p><p>The stranger finally stopped blathering and stared at Byleth before answering. “What year…? You really did hit your head, didn’t you, sir. What <em>year</em>?”</p><p>Byleth looked intently at his rescuer, awaiting an answer.</p><p>“1185.” The man finally answered, now looking a little more uncomfortable.</p><p>Byleth bent down and grabbed the Sword of the Creator. If he hurried, he could get back to Garreg Mach before night truly fell. Thank the <em>Goddess</em> he hadn’t missed it…</p><p>“Hang on… you’re not going back up there – are you?” The stranger pulled on Byleth’s arm as he tried to walk away.</p><p>Byleth sighed. “Thank you, sir, for coming to my aid. But I need to go now.”</p><p>“But…” The man’s hold slackened.</p><p>Byleth took the large and decorative brass bangle clipped to his belt off and handed it over without another word. It was the only thing of value he had on him – besides the Sword. The man hesitantly took it and silently watched Byleth start down the overgrown dirt path besides the water.</p><p>
  <em>Would he…</em>
</p><p>Would <em>all of them</em> be there? It had been so long… <em>Sothis</em> – please let them be safe.</p><p>Byleth broke into an unsteady run – his unusually stiff and cold body wasn’t going to slow him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Or a Preamble to War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth hadn’t expected Ashe to so readily agree to transfer to his class. He wasn’t a stellar archer, Ashe’s preferred weapon, by any stretch of the imagination. But considering that Ashe had accompanied them to confront Lord Lonato – perhaps it did make sense for the young man to welcome the support Byleth was offering, seeing how <em>badly</em> it had all gone. </p><p>Neither of them had left the Audience Chamber after listening to Catherine give her full report to Lady Rhea. Ashe didn’t say a word until they were alone. It had all seemed rather <em>callous</em>…</p><p>“Am I… still welcome here at the Academy?” Ashe asked quietly. “Now… I can’t even pay for….” He didn’t finish.</p><p>As if the cost mattered.</p><p>Byleth’s chest was tight, noticing how fragile Ashe seemed at that moment. “Of course you’re welcome here. You’re one of the best knights-in-training we’ve got. Of course you can stay.” He couldn’t help but place his hands on the young man’s shoulders, waiting for him to look up from the floor and meet Byleth’s gaze.</p><p>When he finally did raise his head, the look in Ashe’s eyes was burned into Byleth’s memory. Long after Ashe had broken down into quiet sobs, his tears staining Byleth’s coat – long after he had guided his new student back to his quarters for some much needed rest – long after he had confirmed with Professor Hanneman that the transfer wouldn’t be a problem and that there were still people left in Lonato’s household to support and care for Ashe and his siblings, Byleth’s mind couldn’t help but recall the naked, visceral look of pain and loss he had witnessed in those eyes.</p><p>Sothis didn’t have words for him, even though he could tell she had been watching.</p><p>Byleth sat on the stone steps just outside his own room – and must have been looking vacantly at the same patch of grass for some time before noticing that someone else had quietly sat down beside him.</p><p>“Claude.”</p><p>“Hey, Teach.” Claude said in greeting.</p><p>Byleth tried to form the appropriate response in his head before answering, but Ashe’s eyes were still forefront in his mind. “You should… you should probably rest up. Training in the West Field again tomorrow.”</p><p>Claude shook his head, smiling. “You know… sometimes it’s okay to drop the Professor act and just be <em>you</em> for a bit.”</p><p>Perhaps Byleth had sounded a bit preachy – although he hadn’t meant it that way. “Ashe will be there. Although... maybe not tomorrow. But he’s in our class now. I’m… well, I’m kind of shit with a bow. Will you help him?” Byleth asked instead.</p><p>“Of course.” Claude replied, waiving it off – as if he had expected as much. “You know you can count on me.”</p><p><em>Thank the Goddess for Claude.</em> Byleth had long since gotten over any feelings of guilt in asking for Claude’s help. Byleth sighed deeply and rubbed his palms over his face. As usual when a mission went south, he was having trouble focusing – going back to the semblance of normality that others seemed to expect. Claude didn’t get up and leave, but he didn’t prod Byleth to talk either.</p><p>Somehow the silence was comforting rather than awkward.</p><p>“Perhaps we ought to invite that girl from the Black Eagle house to join us next mission. You know, the recluse archer with insanely good aim? Ashe might not feel so singled out it the three of you work together. Might be good for her too.” Byleth finally spoke.</p><p>Claude laughed quietly. “Can’t help it, can you? Alois was right… you’re a Professor through and through.”</p><p>Byleth looked at Claude skeptically. “Have you already forgotten the complete disaster of my first few weeks here? I’m hardly all that.”</p><p>Claude just shook his head and tried to suppress even more laughter.</p><p>“If you hadn’t walked me through how the insane class rotation schedule works – and basically wrote an outline for my first like… <em>ten</em> lectures…” Byleth trailed off.</p><p>“Oh, please… you had been at the Academy for less than three days. <em>Someone</em> had to take pity on you.” Claude deflected. “Besides, you only called us all the wrong names the first week. Hilda didn’t even have to go through with her threat of making nametags for all of us.”</p><p>Byleth smiled, remembering how excited the normally lazy girl had been about the prospect of crafting them.</p><p>“Aha! There’s what I was hoping for.” Claude said triumphantly. “The groundskeeper will be thankful your stare didn’t burn a hole in the lawn.”</p><p>“I looked that bad?” Byleth rubbed his palms over his face a second time, willing himself out of his dark mood.</p><p>“Pretty much. Or did you think you earned the nickname the ‘Ashen Demon’ by chance?” Claude confirmed.</p><p>Byleth blushed. He hadn’t been aware that was what some of the other mercenaries had called him until recently – and Claude wouldn’t stop teasing him about it.</p><p>“But you know, good job on… everything with Ashe.” Claude added a little more solemnly.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I feared it would be the Red Canyon all over again. But it was… <em>worse</em> somehow.”</p><p>“See, I’m of the opposite opinion. Considering how bad things really could have been… you aren’t giving yourself enough credit. Losses were minimal. And this time the officers reported no major injuries.” Replied Claude.</p><p>Just mentioning it brought back memories Byleth dearly wished he could forget. Lysithea, bleeding profusely from a nasty axe wound – Ignatz convulsing in the dirt as the enemy’s magic crackled in the air above him and over his pale skin.</p><p>“Thank the Goddess for Marianne.” Byleth closed his eyes, banishing the images back into the shadows.</p><p>When Byleth opened his eyes again, Claude nodded. “Thank all the Gods for a clever Commander who cares so deeply about his students.”</p><p>Byleth didn’t reply. He didn’t have to. Claude gave a sloppy mock salute, got up, and walked casually off to the training grounds – probably to decimate a wooden target with arrows.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Ashe did not, in fact, join them the next day in the West Field, but Byleth wasn’t worried. Instead he immersed himself fully in their formation drills – guiding his students at a somewhat leisurely pace. Developing muscle memory required repetition and memorizing hand signals took patience. It was good to just be outside exercising. Less energy to waste on recalling recent events.</p><p>Hilda kept daydreaming and missed her cue more than she made it, and the tall grass and low bushes sometimes obscured poor Lysithea’s line of sight completely. Byleth would suggest she learn to ride a horse, but was afraid she would take it the wrong way. Their results were mediocre at best, but it hardly mattered. Every bit of practice helped. They all welcomed a lecture indoors that afternoon, and Byleth gave them the evening off.</p><p>Thankfully, Claude offered to check in on Ashe without prompting. As luck would have it, Jeralt had just returned from his own mission, so Byleth arranged to share a quiet meal together in the Captain’s office instead of in the Mess Hall. Jeralt usually ate and drank with his men after missions, but Byleth had barely spent any time with his father since becoming a Professor. And it felt like the right time to ask questions.</p><p>“Hey, kid.” Jeralt greeted warmly, giving Byleth a brief embrace. “It is good to see you.”</p><p>“Same to you.” Byleth returned the embrace and gestured towards the plates of food he had procured from the Kitchens. It wasn’t anything special, but it was still warm.</p><p>They took their places and settled in to eat without further comment or ceremony. The silence was a nice change of pace, as was the familiar company.</p><p>“I heard about Lord Lonato and the supposed threat against Rhea.” Jeralt finally added as he skillfully cut his portion of meat.</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>Jeralt sighed. “What I meant was… I was sorry to hear about how things ended. Lonato was a good man.”</p><p>“Did you know him? Before all of this, I mean.” Byleth asked between bites.</p><p>“I did. Not well, mind you, but well enough. But that was… a long time ago.”</p><p>Byleth paused before asking his next question. “How long ago… exactly?”</p><p>Jeralt met Byleth’s gaze and gave him a cautious look. “I don’t really recall. I’ve met a lot of people in my time.”</p><p>They ate in silence for a few moments.</p><p>“Dad.” Byleth couldn’t remember talking with Jeralt this way before.” Please… I’d like to know. How long ago did you know him?”</p><p>Jeralt put down his fork and it slid down his plate into the gravy. He didn’t fish it out. “I suppose it isn’t right to avoid talking about this forever, is it.”</p><p>Byleth just waited, having abandoned his own plate too.</p><p>“Alois probably tipped you off about it, didn’t he?” Asked Jeralt.</p><p>Byleth answered honestly. “He did mention meeting you when he was still a boy – becoming your squire. But that must have been thirty years ago… at least.”</p><p>Jeralt glanced guiltily at the door, which Byleth had been careful to shut tight. “I met Lonato when he was a boy too. The brat he adopted – the one that trains here now – they are so alike. Or were, rather.” Jeralt replied sadly.</p><p>“Ashe. His name is Ashe.” Byleth supplied.</p><p>“Right.” Jeralt nodded, and there was a long pause before he continued. “I’ve lived… a <em>long</em> time, Son. I don’t know how else to say it.”</p><p>“Rhea told me how she met you. When you were a boy.” Byleth supplied further.</p><p>Jeralt closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Right. Of course she did.”</p><p>Byleth was getting impatient. “Why keep it a secret? How did it happen? And how old does that make Rhea?”</p><p>Jerlat held up his hands. “Slow down there, kid. I’m not… I don’t know how to put it all into words.”</p><p>Somewhat chastised, Byleth dutifully remained silent.</p><p>“You’ve changed so much. Before - only last year even - you would barely put two sentences together if forced. Granted… it’s wonderful to see you open up a little more. But…” Jeralt trailed off.</p><p>An uncomfortable pause left them both struggling for words.</p><p>Perhaps he had been keeping secrets too, Byleth realized. “The night we saved the students from those Bandits. Something happened...”</p><p>“I know.” Jeralt nodded, surprising Byleth out of his musings.</p><p>“You knew?” Byleth repeated lamely.</p><p>Jeralt nodded again. “I could have sworn that bandit had landed you a killing blow… or at least, that’s what I saw. You can’t imagine how difficult that was to watch… But that isn’t what ended up happening – is it.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Sothis gave a figurative gasp of surprise from the far reaches of his mind, mimicking Byleth’s own amazement. “Yes… and no.” Byleth answered rather unhelpfully.</p><p>Jeralt waived away any further explanations. “I knew that whatever you did… however you did it… that it had something to do with this place. With Rhea. That’s why… I followed Alois back to the monastery. That’s why I brought you here.”</p><p>Byleth could tell his father was being very careful with his words. He refrained from interjecting again.</p><p>“A long time ago now… Rhea did something to me. She... saved my life. But it wasn't apparent what the consequences were for decades. I served her dutifully. I believed in the Church so fervently. But then... the knights I worked so closely with grew old and either retired or died – one by one.” Jeralt was looking past Byleth now at the fire, dredging up painful memories.</p><p>Still Byleth didn’t interrupt.</p><p>“At first, I thought it was some kind of… <em>blessing</em> from the Goddess… for all of my service, right? But then the next waive of recruits came… and went.” Jeralt didn’t elaborate. “I don’t know how old Rhea is. I don’t know… <em>what</em> Rhea is. But she has remained as unchanged as the first day I met her…”</p><p>Jeralt didn’t continue and Byleth could tell that talking so openly had strained his father. He felt rather guilty for asking… but he had the right to know, didn’t he? As for Jeralt’s apparent mistrust of Rhea and the Church of Seiros – Byleth was beginning to understand now.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me.” Byleth finally managed, after another prolonged, uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“It’s late. I’ll clear this up in the morning.” Jeralt offered, getting up from his chair – not meeting Byleth’s gaze.</p><p>Byleth followed suit. “Of course. Good night, then.” And he left his father alone.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>
  <em>The Sword of the Creator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Crest of Flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slaughter of the supposed heretics of the Western Church. </em>
</p><p>Byleth desperately needed some air. He was relieved, of course, that his cunning students were relatively unharmed. But again, things were all happening too fast. After giving their full report to Lady Rhea and leaving Claude in charge, Byleth fled from the monastery, down the hill, and into the trees – heedless of the sprinkling rain and the ominous dark clouds. Even when he lost his breath and was forced to take refuge under a wizened oak tree, he imagined what it would be like to keep running… to escape everything.</p><p><em>“You do not really mean that.”</em> Sothis said quietly.</p><p>Byleth frowned and refused to reply openly. Not that it helped.</p><p><em>“You cannot run away from </em>me<em>. I can hear you thinking it.”</em> Sothis was displeased.</p><p>“And why not?!” Byleth yelled – secure in the knowledge that this far out he was sure to be alone. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to be special. He didn’t ask for any of this.</p><p>Now Sothis was angry too. <em>“Surely, I did not choose to be shackled to such an ungrateful and irritating host! Yet, I regularly offer up my immense power to save a handful of children. You know, they think you are incredibly gifted! They give you praise and put their trust in you – ignorant of the truth! Where would you be without me?!”</em></p><p>Her psychic shouts were painful enough to sober Byleth up. Perhaps he <em>was</em> being childish.</p><p><em>“That is correct. Less than childish even.”</em> Sothis could feel his thoughts shift from anger to shame. Her tone softened. <em>“Yet, I am not without sympathy. In a way, your burdens are mine as well, are they not?”</em></p><p>“They all expect… <em>too much</em>.” Byleth knelt down in the dirt. Thankfully, the rain was still light enough that it had not yet become mud.</p><p>Sothis did not reply.</p><p>“I’m not some kind of hero!” Byleth yelled again. “I’ve killed people. Lots of them. And I teach others to do the same! I help sharpen their skills so that they can be deployed against anyone and anything that… that <em>woman</em> deems a threat.”</p><p>Fighting in the Holy Mausoleum, using the Sword, learning the name and nature of his Crest… being taunted by that masked knight with the scythe – seeing the look of shock and fear on the faces of the condemned as Rhea passed swift and merciless judgement – it had all been too much.</p><p><em>“All children grow up. Isn’t it better for them to have a fighting chance?”</em> Sothis asked quietly.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I’m not teaching self-defense. I’m training... officers of war.”</p><p><em>“You worked as a mercenary for years… why the sudden change of heart? Were you not here – would they not have been sent regardless? Merely training under someone else – possibly someone less skilled. Less… </em>gifted<em>.”</em> Sothis tried to reason.</p><p>“I don’t remember the first time I killed someone.” Byleth revealed. “I can hardly recall any of my old life. Was I a good person, Sothis? All I know how to do is…” He trailed off.</p><p>Again, Sothis did not answer.</p><p>“It wasn’t so long ago, I met Ignatz for the first time out here. He was probably sketching these very trees.” Byleth added. “He shot a woman dead today, before… before she could get to Marianne.”</p><p><em>“Ah… there it is. A callous murderer he most certainly is not.”</em> Sothis pointed out patiently.</p><p>Byleth dug his fingers into the soil angrily, feeling the dirt cake under his nails.</p><p>Sothis continued. <em>“You can keep despairing at the lot you’ve drawn and deprive those who matter so much to you now the help you could offer them. Or… you could stop sulking down here in the mud and discover what it is they might need. Afterall, the threat is only just beginning to unmask itself.”</em></p><p>Byleth did not reply. Sothis allowed him to build up his resolve at his own pace.</p><p>The rain didn’t last long.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>By now, Byleth could remember all of the student’s names – even those from the other classes, having worked with all of them in at least some capacity over the past five months. Byleth kept the Sword of the Creator out of sight and in reserve for only the most dire of circumstances – not wanting to call attention to it, or by extension, himself. Not that it mattered, almost everyone seemed keen on asking him all kinds of questions. It was exhausting.</p><p>Sylvain was an odd choice for a confidante. Byleth disapproved greatly of his flippant attitude towards the girls he pursued and his distinct lack of interest in his studies. But perhaps considering the circumstances – their recent alliance wasn’t all that surprising. Rhea had practically forbidden all of them from openly discussing the horrors they had witnessed in the tower fortress – and with Catherine out and about on a different mission, they were the only two people at the monastery with Relics on hand.</p><p>Thinking about the supposedly noble, white lie they were being asked to uphold… it made Byleth’s insides roil.</p><p>“Catherine’s is more… angular. Less organic looking, I mean. But… I suppose they are all made from the same material.” Sylvain observed.</p><p>This time the two of them were talking quietly behind the furthest pillars of the empty Golden Deer classroom – their Relics lying on the table in front of them. As secret of a meeting as they could manage.</p><p> “They aren’t… <em>metal</em>. At least not any that I’ve seen.” Byleth agreed in a whisper.</p><p>“And they can’t be… <em>alive</em>.” Sylvain reasoned. “But…”</p><p>“Sometimes… it moves on its own.” Admitted Byleth.</p><p>Sylvain looked concerned. “How so?”</p><p>Byleth hesitated, not wanting to scare  the young man more than he might already be. “Not completely on its own. More like it anticipates my intent – slashing down a bit faster than should be possible or digging in deeper to the target than a normal sword would. If you can call a sword that does… all that… <em>normal</em>.” Byleth weakly pantomimed how the blade could extend and whip around to reach its target.</p><p>Despite everything, Sylvain smiled. “That’s the technical term for it, then. All <em>that</em>.” He waived his own hand in the air mockingly.</p><p>Byleth rolled his eyes. “<em>Fine</em>. Then what would <em>you</em> call it.”</p><p>Sylvain just shook his head. “Not my sword. Not my problem.”</p><p>Byleth sighed. “I didn’t mean to make light of this. You saw… you saw how dangerous these things are.”</p><p>“I saw.” Sylvain replied, all humor forgotten.</p><p>“And I know you’ve only officially been in possession of it for a few hours… but…” Byleth trailed off.</p><p>Sylvain scowled down at the Lance of Ruin. “You wanted to know if I was adequately repulsed by what became of my brother to not use it’s power without proper cause. I’m not <em>stupid</em>, you know.” He sounded hurt.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I’ve never thought that of you, Sylvain.”</p><p>Sylvain’s scowl softened. “This… <em>thing</em>! I didn’t ask for it.” There was venom in his tone, as if this was an old, gangrenous wound. “I didn’t ask for any of it!”</p><p>Sothis chuckled softly as Byleth recalled his own, similar outburst not that long ago. “You’re absolutely right, Sylvain. But it is yours now, regardless. And if you want… we can return it to Lady Rhea tomorrow and she will likely place it in some obscure vault. Someday, it might find a new wielder… or another victim.”</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Sylvain protested.</p><p>“Do what?” Asked Byleth.</p><p>“Guilt trip me into accepting it. That’s… <em>dirty</em>.” Sylvain folded his arms defensively.</p><p>Byleth smiled. “<em>Really</em>? You know, tactics like that only work if you’re a genuinely <em>good</em> person.”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>. I mean it.” Sylvain whined.</p><p>Byleth put his hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. “I didn’t ask for any of it either, Sylvain. Even though you said you were jealous of me – growing up ignorant of the Crest I bear. It isn’t quite the same, I know. But… you’re not alone in feeling… <em>overwhelmed</em> by all of this.”</p><p>“Careful, Professor. I might misinterpret your words as... something <em>more</em>.” Sylvain joked with a wink.</p><p>Byleth sighed and shook his head. “I suppose asking you to believe that my words are sincere – well, it isn’t your strong suit.”</p><p>Sylvain must have picked up on the disappointment in Byleth’s voice. “You don’t know how terrified I would be if they were true.” He admitted quietly. “Which is why they aren't.”</p><p>“You’re a lot stronger than you think, Sylvain.” Byleth tried instead.</p><p>Sylvain just shook his head.</p><p>“Well... keep it safe for now. If you choose to bury it on some hilltop next week – it will be your decision to make.” Byleth rose both his hands in surrender, then picked up the Sword and prepared to leave the classroom. The Lance of Ruin still lay menacingly upon the table.</p><p>“Professor?” Sylvain interrupted.</p><p>Byleth just stood still – his back to Sylvain, waiting.</p><p>“Professor… I. I’d like to… to join your class. I need… <em>well</em>, I need to learn how to use this thing… properly.” Sylvain requested – sounding almost timid, which caught Byleth by surprise.</p><p>Byleth turned around and searched the young man’s features for any hint of levity. He saw none. “Alright then.”</p><p>Sylvain sighed in relief. “Thanks. I’ll make… more of an effort this time. I promise.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Seeing Garreg Mach in such disrepair… it seemed unreal. Some of the spires were missing entirely, having been torn off or having collapsed in through the roof.</p><p>Byleth reached the main gate and began to take in the damage while he caught his breath. The shops of the Marketplace were empty husks of their former selves – if they hadn’t fallen in entirely, creating small mounds of planks and rubble. The stables were empty and dark. No kitchen smoke could be seen drifting skyward in the waning light.</p><p>There was some blackened evidence of a fire – although deliberately lit or by a freak accident during it’s long period of neglect, Byleth wasn’t sure. He shuddered to think what might have become of the library.</p><p>
  <em>Would anyone show?</em>
</p><p>Byleth carefully navigated overtop a moldy, upturned cart – perhaps a makeshift barricade. It wasn’t far now to the Academy Grounds. Or perhaps they would be in the Reception Hall.</p><p>All of the windows were dark.</p><p><em>What if they didn’t make it?</em>  Byleth thought – the idea creeping in, unwelcome and utterly horrible.</p><p>But once the possibility had presented itself, Byleth couldn’t let it go.</p><p>Lysithea… Ignatz… Hilda… Raphael… Ashe…</p><p>
  <em>What if Byleth was too late?</em>
</p><p>His pace began to quicken – where else could he look? He pushed on to the second floor taking the steps two at a time…</p><p>Sylvain… Bernadetta… Lorenz… Marianne…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Claude…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Or How the Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE ASHEN WOLVES DLC]</p><p>Searching the monastery for Flayn proved much more eventful than Byleth had anticipated. For one thing, the enormity of the structure had not been so apparent before – mostly because much of it was underground. Discovering Abyss and its inhabitants had been quite a shock, let alone all that Cardinal Aelfric had revealed to Byleth about his mother while traversing its depths.</p><p>When they finally did discover Flayn’s whereabouts in yet another underground chamber, they faced-off with the Death Knight again… only this time someone new had intervened: the Flame Emperor. Considering how long she had been unaccounted for, it was incredible that Flayn was doing so well. From what they could surmise, she had been heavily sedated for most, if not all, of her imprisonment – so it was unlikely she could provide them with useful information upon her recovery. But while it was a relief to have her back safe and sound – the whole affair raised far more questions than answers.</p><p>Jeralt was out on yet another mission for the Church, so Byleth was unable to share what he had learned about Sitri with him. So instead, Byleth picked a few pale sunflowers from the greenhouse for his mother’s grave. It would have been nice to know her, he mused. He didn’t have a vase for the flowers, so instead he placed them carefully at the base of what he now knew to be her cenotaph. Byelth then knelt in the grass and allowed himself a rare moment of quiet contemplation. Sothis, stayed respectfully silent.</p><p>However, it wasn’t long until his reverie was interrupted by someone else.</p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>Byleth looked up to find that it was Edelgard looking down at him with concern in her eyes. She seemed… <em>uncertain</em> – which was rather uncharacteristic for her.</p><p>“Join me. The grass is nice and cool.” Byleth offered the space next to him. Although, it did occur to him afterwards that perhaps it was a little rude to ask the Heir to the Empire to sit on the ground.</p><p>However, if she had any qualms about it, she didn’t show it as she joined him readily. For a few moments more, the two of them just sat in silence.</p><p>“Thank you for your help in Abyss. Please pass on my appreciation to Linhardt as well.” Byleth began.</p><p>“Of course.” Edelgard replied swiftly. “It was… enlightening.”</p><p>Byleth waited for her to continue.</p><p>“Professor… I feel that I must speak with you. But now that I am here – I find… I don’t know what to say. Or what I <em>can</em> say, rather.” She added.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Byleth asked.</p><p>Edelgard took a deep breath. “What did you think of Abyss, Professor?”</p><p>Byleth took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Well, I suppose I wasn’t as… <em>surprised</em> by its existence as I might have been. The world above ground… the Church and all of its rules… there are bound to be those who don’t feel that they belong. Or – for one reason or another find themselves outside its… good graces.”</p><p>“You seem… less defensive of the Church than I would have expected.” Edelgard replied carefully.</p><p>Byleth looked around the small graveyard. So far as he could tell, they were alone. Hubert probably wasn’t too far away, however – whether Byleth could see him or not. “I admit… I’m not as… <em>devout</em> as my position in the Academy might suggest.”</p><p>“I had heard rumors… that Jeralt had raised you completely outside of the faith. It seems… almost unbelievable given how pervasive the Church of Seiros is across Fodlan.”</p><p>“I won’t deny it.” Byleth answered.</p><p>“Given all that’s happened… and your position… I’d like to know where you stand – before this discussion goes any further.” Edelgard stipulated, her usual confidence resurfacing.</p><p>Again, it took Byleth a moment to reply. “I find aspects of the faith to be… comforting. However, if what you are actually asking is if I will report any… hypothetically unsanctioned or even heretical thoughts or feelings back to the Archbishop – I can assure you that I have no intention of doing so.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head. “Well said – but that doesn’t exactly inspire… my unequivocal trust.”</p><p>Byleth sighed. “You desire proof, rather than just my word?”</p><p>“I would not refuse it, if offered.” Her voice lowered to a whisper, despite the apparent privacy of sitting alone together in a deserted graveyard.</p><p>Byleth was intrigued. Perhaps Edelgard understood more about what was going on behind the scenes than he had initially believed. “If I were to admit… <em>hypothetically</em>… that my trust in Lady Rhea is… thin. That I believed her to be something… more than human. And that I disagree with how she dealt with uprising of the Western Church… as well as… other matters – would that suffice?” He whispered back.</p><p>Edelgard looked surprised. “<em>Yes</em>. In fact… my perception of you has greatly improved with this… hypothetical revelation.”</p><p>Byleth nodded, a bit relieved. “Tell me why you sought me out, Edelgard.”</p><p>“Well… it has to do with Flayn. Well, both with her… and with Lysithea… and myself.” Edelgard admitted vaguely.</p><p>“Go on.” Byleth prompted.</p><p>Edelgard closed her eyes before she spoke. “I am aware… that the prevailing theory as to why Flayn was captured is for her unique blood. I also assume… seeing that you are her instructor… that you are at least aware that Lysithea is also… exceptionally unique.”</p><p>Her careful choice of words convinced Byleth that she knew a lot more than she was letting on. “I don’t think it would be wise to speak about one of my students like this without her permission.”</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes opened and she looked a little contrite. “You are correct. But… it is important for me to learn how much you know of her… <em>condition</em>. May I simply ask if she has confided in you about the source of her power?”</p><p>Byleth considered the request. “Yes. She was been hesitant in supplying me with details – understandably so – but I am aware. I should also add that I believe she would be… <em>displeased</em> to learn that others might know her secret.”</p><p>“You have my permission to tell her that I had inquired about it. In fact, I would welcome a private conversation with her… given the circumstances. You see… I am… <em>intimately</em> aware of the means such power requires, as I... I have gone through the process myself.” Her voice grew even softer, so much so that Byleth had to lean in to hear her.</p><p>It made sense – Byelth realized. Edelgard’s white hair and unnaturally fair eyes were strikingly similar to Lysithea’s. He was actually more surprised that he hadn’t worked it out sooner.</p><p>“In that case, I… offer my sincere condolences.” Replied Byleth.</p><p>Edelgard shook her head. “I am not looking for pity.”</p><p>Byleth made sure he held Edelgard’s gaze. “Nevertheless, you have mine – and it is kindly meant.”</p><p>Edelgard sighed. “I have… underestimated you, Professor.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>She paused before answering. “Things would be so much easier if you were just one of Rhea’s pawns.”</p><p>Byleth was confused. “Why is that?”</p><p>Again, she paused – choosing her words carefully. “When I am Emperor… I will seek to… distance both myself and my subjects from the Church of Seiros.”</p><p>The way in which she spoke, Byleth was certain she was holding something back. “Edelgard, what aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>But she shook her head again, this time more fervently. “That is a discussion for another time… perhaps. I still have not said what I came here to say.”</p><p>Byleth pursed his lips and waited for her to continue.</p><p>“Those who took Flayn… it is likely that they are, at least in some way, related to the people who used Lysithea and myself for their experiments. They are… they…”</p><p>“Aha! So this is where you’ve been hiding, Eadie!” They were interrupted by a red-haired girl skipping down the stone steps of the cemetery. Byleth recognized her as the second of the Death Knight’s former prisoners.</p><p>“Monica! I was… the Professor and I were…” Edelgard stammered, clearly flustered by the intrusion.</p><p>Monica seemed unaware of the discomfort her sudden appearance had caused. “I have wonderful news! They are going to let me rejoin your class. Won’t that be fun?!”</p><p>Edelgard and Byleth both rose from the ground to meet Monica as she came nearer. “Professor… we will have to… finish this another time.” She whispered apologetically.</p><p>“Ah! And you must be the one everyone keeps talking about – the wielder of the Sword of the Creator!” Greeted the newcomer. Byleth noted that her tone was nearer to mocking, rather than praise.</p><p>Sothis immediately tensed up in his mind, a sensation that was most peculiar. “Thank you for… allowing me so much of your time, Edelgard. But I must… see to some paperwork. It is wonderful to see you out of the Infirmary so soon… er…”</p><p>“Monica. Just Monica is fine.” The girl replied, grabbing hold of one of Edelgard’s arms and locking their elbows.</p><p>“Monica, then.” Byleth gave a short bow. “Edelgard.”</p><p>And with that he retreated to his room to speak with Sothis.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Byleth was unable to have a private audience with Edelgard to finish their conversation over the next few weeks. Monica barely left her side – and for the rare times that she wasn’t there, Hubert was instead. Not that they had much free time in any case – as the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was fast approaching – requiring most of Byleth’s time and attention.</p><p>“Earth to Teach!” Claude waved his hand in front of Byleth’s face. His mind had drifted after dismissing the students for their midday meal. Claude offered Byleth an apple and some bread. “I didn’t see you in the Mess Hall… figured you were still here.”</p><p>The classroom was still empty, save for the two of them, so Byleth musn’t have been out of it for too long. “Sorry…” He took the food gratefully.</p><p>“I’ve said it before, but you’re unusually… prone to distraction – to be polite.” Claude smiled.</p><p>“I don’t mean to be.” Byleth said, a little defensively. Granted, he did have a lot of… internal conversations.</p><p>“It’s kind of cute, actually.” Claude added. “But I do hope you can maintain focus long enough to get us through the Battle of the Eagle and Lion in a few days.”</p><p>Byleth blushed. “I assure you, you will all have my full attention when the time comes.”</p><p>Claude laughed. “I know – I’m just teasing.”</p><p>“Can I tell you something, Claude?” Byleth asked, suddenly.</p><p>Claude nodded. “Fire away.”</p><p>“This whole thing is absolutely ridiculous.” Byleth gestured at the blackboard with its map of Gronder Field.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well… what purpose does it serve? Each of you have proven yourselves capable in actual battle several times over. In fact – the most difficult aspect of the Battle of Eagle and Lion is ensuring that no one accidentally kills each other!” Byleth said spitefully.</p><p>Claude contemplated Byleth’s outburst. “Hmmm… I guess I can see where you’re coming from. But I have to admit, my excitement level has been severely dampened knowing that you don’t fully support the idea. Don’t share this with the other students, alright?”</p><p>Byleth groaned. “I don’t mean to spoil your fun, Claude. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Claude shook his head. “No… you just take your responsibility for our safety very seriously. That’s not a bad thing.”</p><p>Byleth sighed. “I just don’t see how this… this <em>performance</em> is of any real value. Battle shouldn’t be… entertainment.”</p><p>“<em>True</em>. But… we could really use an excuse to display our skills in a friendly competition rather than in a serious, life-or-death struggle.” Claude replied sagely. “Think of it more as an enormous sparring session.”</p><p>“Except everyone is using real weapons and we have every available medic on standby for the inevitable bloodshed.” Byleth deadpanned.</p><p>Claud laughed again. “Teach – you’ve been training us for months on how to maintain control, efficiency of movement, and critical evasion. Let us prove to you that we’ve been paying attention – that all that practice is paying off.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Byleth groaned again. “You’re right… as usual. But it doesn’t mean that I like it.”</p><p>Byleth ate the food Claude had brought in relative silence – Claude just sat on one of the tables, swinging his legs back and forth. Again, Byleth was incredibly grateful to the young man. And… he wondered if he had ever said so out loud.</p><p>“Thank you, Claude.”</p><p>Claude looked up, surprised. “What for?”</p><p>“For… <em>everything</em>. You’ve been… well, you’ve taken on much more than what is expected for a House Leader. I just wanted to let you know that… that I notice.” Byleth could feel his cheeks grow warm.</p><p>For once, Claude didn’t have a clever rejoinder. Instead he kind of kept opening and closing his mouth – like a fish.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help it – he laughed. The sound of his laughter seemed… strange. He wondered how long ago it had been that he’d allowed himself to be so…</p><p>Claude seemed surprised as well. “Teach – the stress must really be getting to you. I haven’t seen… you haven’t laughed like that before.”</p><p>Byleth tried to relax his smile and regain his composure. “It’s been… <em>a while</em> since I’ve been able to.”</p><p>Claude looked at him with concern. “Teach – whether we win the Battle or not… afterwards we should… we should do something together that isn’t related to all this fighting.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Byleth agreed wistfully, just as his other students began filing back into the classroom.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Unlike Jeralt, Byleth rarely drank. Mostly, he just didn’t see the point. It never tasted good, and he never experienced the euphoric loosening of inhibitions that other people seemed to gain from consuming it. But tonight was an exception. Tonight, Claude had orchestrated a party of sorts – not only to celebrate their victory at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion – but also as a way to break down the metaphorical barriers between the Three Houses. And it was without doubt a huge success.</p><p>Ferdinand and Lorenz had gotten into a rather boisterous contest as to which of the two of them was a better candidate for the title of the ideal noble – dragging in some of their friends for support. Raphael, Caspar, and Ashe were playing hot potato… with an actual potato, while Linhardt acted as referee. Dorothea was teaching a small crowd of students the words to a subtly inappropriate song from some famous opera. Petra, Mercedes, Annette, and Hilda were in a circle braiding each other’s hair. Even the less socially inclined students stayed for at least a little while in the Mess Hall and took part in the fun – or, like Byleth, just enjoyed the show from the sidelines.</p><p>Byleth had accepted a glass of wine and had been taking sips every now and then throughout the evening – but he was starting to feel a bit nauseous. He figured a walk out in the cool night air would help, so he quietly exited out onto the lawn. The moon was near full, making the grass shine silver.</p><p><em>“Well, all things considered, everything turned out well in the end, did it not?”</em> Sothis asked.</p><p>“Thankfully.” Byleth whispered. “Although, I’d much rather we never do that again.”</p><p>Sothis just laughed.</p><p>They walked through the gates into one of the monastery’s gardens. The commotion from the Mess Hall was reduced to a low rumble. Byleth took long, slow breaths as he slowly wandered further away.</p><p><em>“Let us just hope they have the sense not to take their revelry too far.”</em> Supplied Sothis, echoing Byleth’s thoughts.</p><p>“Agreed.” Although Byleth didn’t need to say it out loud.</p><p><em>“But it was rather fun seeing… what was that?”</em> Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise from the shadows.</p><p>Byleth could hear rustling on the other side of the fence. There was no wind. He stealthily made his way around the corner to investigate. The rustling came again, louder this time – far too loud for a bird or cat…</p><p><em>“Someone’s there!”</em> Sothis exclaimed. Sure enough, in the shadows Byleth could just make out the outline of a very tall man with his back turned.</p><p>Light came almost unbidden into Byleth’s hand as he began a Fire Spell – ready to attack should the figure turn hostile. What he saw instead quickly made him lose concentration and the light waivered and went out just as the second figure – who had been hidden behind the first – gave a short gasp of alarm.</p><p>The tall, imposing figure was Dedue – of course… and the young man with him… the man he had been <em>kissing</em>… was Dimitri. Byleth coughed, trying to hide his own embarrassment as the two men broke apart, stammered and smoothed out their uniforms.</p><p>“Er… Professor! We a… I…” Dimitri began, realizing too late that there was no way Byleth hadn’t seen everything.</p><p>“Dimi… Your Highness, I’m so terribly sorry.” Dedue apologized. “I should… I should be watching over the festivities in your absence.” Dedue gave an awkward nod towards Byleth – although his eyes were fixed at their feet, “Professor. Please excuse me.” And with that he quickly made his exit back towards the Mess Hall – leaving Dimitri and Byleth alone.</p><p>There was a long pause before either of them were brave enough to speak.</p><p>“I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to forget the last few minutes and not say anything about this to anyone.” Dimitri asked quietly – his voice unsteady.</p><p>Byleth finally found his voice. “I should apologize. I heard a noise and assumed it was a threat. Illogical, as we are near the heart of the monastery. I could blame the lateness of the hour or the wine… but…” He drifted off.</p><p>“You… are forgiven?” Dimitri replied uncertainly. “But I… well… <em>oh, bugger</em>. This is a complete disaster, isn’t it.”</p><p>They stood there in silence a bit longer, unsure how to proceed.</p><p>“Will you tell anyone?” Dimitri finally asked.</p><p>“No.” Byleth answered honestly. “Although… Why are you… I mean to say… I’m sorry you felt that you had to hide this from me.”</p><p>Dimitri stifled a laugh or a sob – Byleth couldn’t make out which in the dark. “You are… very kind, Professor.”</p><p>“Will Dedue…? Well, I should probably apologize to him as well.” Byleth offered.</p><p>“I can… I will pass it on. He’s bound to be even more embarrassed about this than I am.” Added Dimitiri.</p><p>Despite his better judgement, Byleth asked, “Why’s that?”.</p><p>“He thinks… well, he thinks that being with me is incredibly improper. If I didn’t know for a fact what his feelings were for me, I’d worry that I… that I pressure him into it.” Dimitri revealed – making things even more awkward than they were before.</p><p>Byleth coughed again, nervously. “Is that why you… don’t want anyone to know?”</p><p>Dimitri scoffed. “Hardly.”</p><p>“Enlighten me.” Byleth asked.</p><p>“I’m the Prince of the Kingdom. The only one left of Blaiddyd bloodline. Do you really wonder what might happen should word get out that I… that I’m…” He didn’t need to continue.</p><p>Byleth felt very dense. Perhaps the wine had affected him after all. “Of course. Again… I apologize.”</p><p>“We just got… carried away. With the party… and everything.” Dimitri tried to reason.</p><p>“Dedue is… he’s a good man.” Byleth observed.</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “The best.”</p><p>“I… I should probably start telling the students to go to bed before things get out of hand.”</p><p>“Goodnight, then – Professor.” Dimitri sounded melancholy.</p><p>Byleth didn’t know what else to say, so he left Dimitri there in the garden and walked back to the Mess Hall – the growing ruckus of a few inebriated souls enforcing his resolve to break things up.</p><p>Dedue wasn’t in the Mess Hall, but Byleth hadn’t expected him to be. Instead, he found Linhardt sleeping under one of the tables while Dorothea danced and sang gayly on top of it – many of the onlookers in various states of stupor.</p><p>“Alright, everyone! Listen up! Everyone from the Black Eagles – find one of your housemates and escort each other to your rooms. Ferdinand, help Dorothea down please. Caspar, would you collect Linhardt?” Byleth pointed out the sleeping man to his bleary-eyed friend. There were many groans of disapproval at Byleth’s shout – but they obediently complied.</p><p>“Blue Lions – or rather what’s left of the Blue Lions – off to bed with you!” Mercedes and Annette picked themselves up off the floor and headed for the door – Ingid and Felix having wisely departed some time before.</p><p>Claude was passed out on one of the tables in the back and hadn’t moved since Byleth started barking orders. “Hilda, would you go revive our fearless leader?”</p><p>“Why me?” She grumbled, even as she headed over to his table.</p><p>The rest of the Golden Deer began to sleepily shuffle over and huddled around Byleth – awaiting orders. They each showered him with praise for his support in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion before saying goodnight. Byleth accepted it with as much grace as he could muster, even though his mind was elsewhere. Slowly, everyone but Claude departed.</p><p>“You look… <em>upset</em>, Teach. Did something happen after I…” Claude began.</p><p>“It isn’t that.” Byleth interrupted.</p><p>“Ok.” Claude looked sheepish. “Am I about to get scolded for something?”</p><p>Byleth sighed. “Claude. The party was… a delight. <em>Truly</em>. It is something else.”</p><p>Claude seemed unsure. “Should I be worried?”</p><p>“No. Claude… I promise – and it isn’t even something I can share. Not my secret to tell.” Byleth shook his head sadly.</p><p>Claude seemed to hesitate before placing his hand on Byleth’s shoulder for support. “Well, whatever it is – you know I’ve got your back, right?”</p><p>Byleth put his other hand on top of Claude’s. “I do. Thank you.”</p><p>Claude slowly pulled his hand back and the two men stood staring at each other for a moment. “Well… goodnight, Teach.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Claude.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>They had all grown so much – Byleth could hardly believe it. And so many of them had made it! After they had thoroughly cast the bandits out of Garreg Mach and had a spare moment to bask in the joy of being reunited – Byleth found himself being passed from former student to former student – embracing them, laughing with them, and shedding more than a few tears.</p><p>Ignatz had finally outgrown his unfortunate haircut and could hardly wait to show Byleth the sketches he had been working on for his next piece. They were beautiful.</p><p>Raphael had grown impossibly larger and preened when Byleth mentioned it. Although he had many, many new scars – which Byleth chose not to bring up.</p><p>Lysithea hadn’t gotten much taller, but she had developed into a beautiful young woman. He was so pleased to see her delicate frame looking so healthy.</p><p>Lorenz probably had grown, but Byleth didn’t mention it – the young man had a big enough head as it was. Although Byleth could tell that Lorenz had matured a lot as the war had progressed which somehow felt… bittersweet.</p><p>Sylvain was still just as handsome as ever, but nowhere near as cocky. In fact, Byleth caught him wiping his eyes more than once throughout the day. He wanted to ask about the Lance, but decided it could wait.</p><p>Hilda had probably changed the least, but Byleth should have expected as much. First, she slapped him, and then she gave him a great big hug and made him promise never to leave them like that again.</p><p>Sadly, Ashe was absent… but Bernadetta was quick to reassure him that they had heard no news about him falling in battle, even if they weren’t sure where he was on the front lines. Bernadetta had perhaps changed the most – her newly found confidence warmed Byleth’s unbeating heart.</p><p>Feeling overwhelmed, Byleth retreated – seeking out his old room, he sat on the old, familiar stone steps right outside his door – grateful that at least one thing was just as he had left it. <em>If only Sothis could see them all too…</em></p><p>“You shouldn’t wander off on your own. At least, not until we know which parts of the monastery are safe.” It was Marianne.</p><p>And she was holding her head up high.</p><p>Byleth felt the tears begin to fall before he even realized he was crying. This time he didn’t try to stop them.</p><p>She slowly walked over to him and sat by his side, much like Claude had done countless times before. She held his hand until he had no more tears left.</p><p>“It’s… it’s <em>so</em> good to see you, Marianne.” Byleth finally croaked out.</p><p>“Same to you, Professor.” Marianne replied softly.</p><p>Byleth wiped his face on his sleeve. “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t want to leave you all behind.”</p><p>“We know.”</p><p>Byleth felt incredibly tired. “You are all so grown-up…”</p><p>“Perhaps.” She gave him a shy smile.</p><p>“Thank you… for coming.” Byleth reiterated.</p><p>Marianne took his hand again – even though it was probably filthy. “Of course.”</p><p>“What Claude is proposing… do you think we have a chance?” Byleth asked, feeling rather small all of the sudden.</p><p>“Yes.” Marianne answered – and she held his gaze. Her quiet assurance was comforting. “He has you back now. We all do. And we haven’t failed in anything together before.”</p><p>Byleth held Marianne’s hand for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Or On Loss and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This turned out to be a beast of a chapter to write. I sincerely hope that it hasn't come out a complete mess. But things actually happen between our main couple this time... so enjoy.]</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>May the Goddess <em>Sothis</em> protect you – Rhea had said.</p><p>“Sothis?” Byleth asked, his mind racing as they quickly left the Archbishop’s Audience Chamber.</p><p><em>“I… I am afraid that I have no answer for you. The Goddess of Fodlan bears my name. How… curious…”</em> Sothis mused, but Byleth could feel her alarm and confusion mingling with his own.</p><p>The deity worshiped by the followers of the Church of Seiros had always seemed so abstract… mythical even. Byleth had found the idea of a benevolent being watching over them all rather comforting – even if other aspects of the faith were less… <em>appealing</em>. Or believable for that matter.</p><p><em>“You asked me once… if you were a good person before… before I awoke. I must admit, I am wondering now what my own conduct was like in my previous life. Perhaps I should not have been so… dismissive of your concerns.”</em> Sothis added shyly once they reached the foot of the stairs and turned into the weak, winter sunlight.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “They’ve deified you… or at least, so it would appear.”</p><p><em>“Perhaps.”</em> Sothis answered meekly. <em>“Certainly, I was never so weak and helpless as you… in fact, it is likely that I was never human at all. How curious that the realization never came to mind before now.”</em></p><p>Byleth couldn’t deny that Sothis was by no means ordinary… but the thought of an alien creature residing within him was most unsettling. But the powers she possessed…</p><p>They had reached Byleth’s quarters – he closed the door so that they wouldn’t be disturbed.</p><p>Sothis suddenly laughed. <em>“They believe their Goddess will return to them – do they not? That is what all that nonsense during the Rite of Rebirth was celebrating. Could you imagine if it were true? And none of them even know.”</em></p><p>“I highly doubt they would believe us. This is not how…” Byleth faltered.</p><p><em>“They have had a thousand years to make up whatever they want. However, if I am honest… reconciling their expectations… it seems nigh impossible. Perhaps it is better this way – if it is true, of course.”</em> But Byleth could tell her doubts were fading.</p><p>They sat down on the bed and were silent for a while – their thoughts a tangled, swirling storm. As if the horrors they had witnessed in the charred remains of Remire Village wasn’t enough to deal with – along with Tomas’ betrayal.</p><p><em>“You are correct. There are much more pressing concerns to deal with.”</em> Sothis replied. <em>“Tomas… no, Solon… he must have been under some sort of glamour – for months… years even. The idea is most disturbing.”</em></p><p>“It suggests that… whoever these people are – they are playing the long game. It is impossible to know what else they have painstakingly prepared behind the scenes… or who else might be…” Byleth trailed off.</p><p><em>“The Death Knight and the Flame Emperor… they both wear masks.” </em>Sothis added darkly.</p><p>“But are the faces underneath even their own?” Byleth finished.</p><p>Sothis sighed. <em>“Telling friend from foe… if we believed our allies could turn on us at any moment…”</em></p><p>“We would lose. Which is why we will have to be careful who we trust. Be vigilant in noticing even the smallest irregularities.” Resolved Byleth. “They cannot get the jump on us again.”</p><p><em>“It is likely the enemy is already inside the walls. What if it is…”</em> Sothis began.</p><p>“We musn’t dwell on speculation. I… I trust my students.” Byleth interrupted. “That is what matters right now. Keeping them safe. Keeping them from… whatever <em>that</em> was.” He recalled the distorted cries of once peaceful villagers turning into maniacal laughter as they tore each other apart. Some of those faces had sparked some dim recognition… people who had been kind to him and his father. People who did not deserve such a grisly end.</p><p><em>“Truly… it was a gruesome sight. Your students… they have witnessed battle. But this…”</em> Sothis supplied.</p><p>“He had called it an experiment.” Byleth suddenly realized. He got to his feet. “Could those be the same people who…?”</p><p>He quickly left his room and went in search of Lysithea. He needed more information. Her room wasn’t far away… and he doubted she would be in the library, given the circumstances.</p><p>In just a few moments he had arrived. He knocked on her door nervously.</p><p>“Who is it?” Lysithea’s voice called out.</p><p>Byleth tried to sound calm. “It’s your Professor. I was hoping that you could spare me a moment.”</p><p>A slight rustling and a few seconds later she cracked the door just wide enough to peek through. Her face was red and blotchy. Perhaps she had been crying. “Of course, Professor. But I’m afraid my room… it isn’t exactly fit for company right now.”</p><p>Byleth tried to think of a place that would allow for private conversation… and was adequately warm. “Thank you, Lysithea. They usually have a glorious fire going in the Knight’s Hall. Could you meet me there in a few minutes?”</p><p>Lysithea seemed a little skeptical – as he had yet to offer a reason – but she nodded anyway. “Alright.”</p><p>Byleth nodded and tried to smile reassuringly – although he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. “Thank you.”</p><p>She closed the door and Byleth went straight to the kitchens, hoping to snag them something sweet to munch on while they talked. He felt… <em>guilty</em>, asking her to dredge up what were undoubtedly painful memories so soon after returning home from their worst mission yet. Cruel even.</p><p>But it wasn’t long before Byleth and Lysithea were sitting on the thick, braided hearth rug in the Knight’s Hall – a plate of sweet buns between them. There were a few other people about, but they were far enough away and minding their own business.</p><p>“You want to ask me about… what happened to me – don’t you.” Lysithea reasoned.</p><p>Byleth gave a sad smile. She was so clever. “Yes.”</p><p>“Because you think… you think what happened to the people in the village…” She didn’t finish.</p><p>“I just want to know if you think it possible. Had you ever… met Solon before?” Byleth tried to ask tactfully.</p><p>She shook her head. “No. But… some of the men with him… the ones in all black. They seemed familiar. But… I must admit it could be a coincidence. I… never saw their faces.”</p><p>Byleth scooted the plate of sweets closer to her. She took a bun with an unsteady hand.</p><p>“Edelgard inquired about you not long ago, by-the-way. I didn’t want to bring it up… but before… you had mentioned that your hair and eyes weren’t always this color.” Byleth suggested – knowing Lysithea would understand his question.</p><p>Lysithea just nodded. “I had… considered it a possibility. Especially since… the Royal House… it used to be much larger.”</p><p>Byleth shut his eyes. He hadn’t realized. “That’s… <em>awful</em>.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t give you more information, Professor.” Lysithea apologized. She still hadn’t touched the sweet bun held limply in her hand.</p><p>“No – no, I’m the one who should apologize. It can’t be easy… bringing all of this up now. Please, eat up.” Byleth took a bun for himself, hoping it would encourage her.</p><p>Lysithea took a small bite, swallowed with some difficulty, and then lowered her hand. “To think… not so long ago… I was scared of ghosts.”</p><p>Byleth lowered his half-eaten bun as well. “But… not anymore?”</p><p>“There are… much more frightening things out there, Professor.”</p><p>The plate of sweet buns was left unfinished.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>
  <em>Lets all promise to meet back here – in five years’ time.</em>
</p><p>If possible, the Ball was even more of a ridiculous idea than the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Byleth could tell the world outside the monastery was starting to fall apart. Somewhere out there the enemy was planning their next move… and he was supposed to help organize a <em>dance party</em>. Not that Byleth knew the first thing about formal celebrations.</p><p>Thankfully, Manuela and Professor Hanneman covered for him. They seemed anxious as well… but they were able to brush their worries aside a lot better than Byleth could. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t see that the distraction was good for the students – in fact, he was delighted that the preparations and the anticipation had captured their attention so thoroughly. The day before the big event he gave up on trying to hold class at all – since he could tell no one was listening.</p><p>“What have I told you about that stare of yours?” Claude reprimanded after the rest of the students had left.</p><p>Byleth just rolled his eyes. “You know me. Perpetual stick in the mud.”</p><p>Claude laughed. Byleth enjoyed hearing it. “Hardly. But seriously, Teach – what’s it going to take for you to relax?”</p><p>Byleth sighed. He didn’t have an answer.</p><p>“Look… we’ve got a few hours until the Ball. Follow our lead on this one for once. Focus on getting ready. Polish your boots. Oil your hair. Heck… wear a dress for all I care – but leave your sword behind. Give yourself one night off. Please?” Claude asked sincerely.</p><p>“I can… try.” Byleth found himself answering. Claude’s smile was worth that much.</p><p>For the next few hours Byleth did his best to not allow his mind to wander. His regular uniform was… well, it was rather filthy if he actually took the time to look it over carefully. But he didn’t own anything better – unlike the students, who all had formal uniforms. So, after bathing, he spent an inordinate amount of time washing, pressing flat, buffing, or mending every piece. Strangely enough… it was rather cathartic to wash away all that dirt and keep his mind and hands busy.</p><p>The problem came when it was actually time to put it all back on… minus his sword, scabbard, two daggers, and armor. He felt… uncomfortably light… and cold. Why were they doing this in the middle of winter?</p><p>He also didn’t have a mirror larger than the pocket-sized one he used for shaving. Byleth wondered if he looked too casual… or if it would appear to his students that he was trying too hard. The last thing he wanted was to distract them from enjoying themselves. But he couldn’t leave his room so unprepared – even if he had promised Claude. So Byleth stuck the smaller of the two daggers back into his left boot… just in case.</p><p><em>“I daresay you look almost respectable.”</em> Sothis teased. <em>“But you better hurry… you don’t want to be late.”</em></p><p>The Reception Hall had been transformed into a glittering ballroom. The floors had been polished to a level of shine Byleth hadn’t thought possible – as it reflected the hundreds of newly cut candles in the chandeliers. It was brighter and warmer than Byleth could ever remember it being – not to mention crowded. He was most grateful for this last bit, as it meant his entrance went largely unnoticed.</p><p>Music started up from the far corner and many clapped or cheered with excitement. Byleth looked around for his students. One by one he saw each of them… even Bernadetta – although she was cowering behind Ashe and Ignatz who both looked a little nervous themselves. Hilda had grabbed hold of Lorenz and they became the first couple out on the dance floor, breaking the ice for the rest of the students to follow. Perhaps the night wouldn’t be <em>that</em> bad…</p><p>“Professor – you clean-up nicely.” Came a voice to Byleth’s right.</p><p>“Dimitri. Er… thank you.” Byleth blushed.</p><p>Dimitri walked a little closer and the two of them stood side-by-side in silence for a while, just watching the dancers weave themselves across the floor.</p><p>“I meant to… thank you. We miss Sylvain and Ashe in the Blue Lions, but… I can tell they are where they need to be.” The young man whispered, not taking his eyes off of the sight before them.</p><p>“I hope so.” Byleth whispered back. “I’m honored to have them.”</p><p>“To be honest… there are times I wish I could transfer into your class myself. Not that Professor Hanneman isn’t an excellent teacher. But…” Dimitri trailed off.</p><p>Byleth thought he understood. “For what it’s worth – you’re always welcome.”</p><p>Dimitri did take his eyes off the dancers this time and smiled at Byleth. “Thank you.”</p><p>Byleth noticed Dedue was watching them rather intently from the other side of the room. He looked... sad.</p><p>“Do you plan to dance this evening?” Byleth asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “As much as would be expected, should I be asked.”</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I meant… I’m sure there is someone who would… <em>treasure</em> at least one dance with you.”</p><p>Dimitri frowned. “Perhaps – should the night allow it. I’m sure that the music carries into the courtyard… and beyond.”</p><p>He gave Dimitri a sad smile. “I’m sure it does.”</p><p>After a few more minutes, the song ended and everyone began shuffling in preparation for the next one. A timid looking girl bravely asked if Dimitri would share the next dance with her and Byleth was unsurprised by how gallantly the young man accepted – gracing her with a brilliant smile as he offered her his arm. And Dimitri was a good dancer.</p><p>Byleth was pleased to spot Sylvain and Marianne dancing together as the couples again twirled up and down the Hall. They were perhaps a little less graceful than Dimitri and his partner – but they were both smiling. Sylvain wouldn’t let Marianne stumble and fall. But soon enough it was over – and the shuffling began again.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Teach.” Claude whispered, startling Byleth a little.</p><p>“Oh… I…” But his words caught in his throat at the hand outstretched for him to grasp. Claude was asking… he was asking him to dance.</p><p>Claude smiled as Byleth wordlessly accepted and they walked out onto the floor together. But as the musicians were picking up their instruments, he suddenly remembered something very important.</p><p>“Claude – I’ve never danced like this before. In fact… I’m not sure if I’ve <em>ever</em> danced.”</p><p>Claude laughed and the music started. “Then just hold onto me.”</p><p>So Byleth did. He grabbed hold of Claude’s waist and they began slowly swaying, stepping to the right, then to the left, then back and to the right again…</p><p>“See… it’s not that hard.” Claude whispered.</p><p>Byleth could feel Claude’s breath on his ear. <em>Were they really the same height?</em></p><p>He stepped on Claude’s foot.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry.” Byleth whispered apologetically, trying to match Claude’s movements better.</p><p>“<em>Eh</em>… I’ve got other toes.” Claude joked, effortlessly. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh. Claude grabbed him tighter.</p><p>They were… very close – Byleth realized. And this song seemed to go on forever…</p><p>“You look really nice tonight, Teach. Thanks for… giving tonight a try.” Claude whispered.</p><p>“Claude…” But Byleth wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.</p><p>This feeling…</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Of course.</p><p>He squeezed Claude’s hand a little tighter. It felt important that he let Claude know that this… that it was okay.</p><p>And then… regrettably… the song ended. Byleth let go of Claude and stepped back. Claude’s eyes were very warm. “Be warned, Teach. I assigned each and every one of the Golden Deer to dance with you at least once tonight.” He winked.</p><p>Byleth blushed and tried his best to scowl… but he was sure that it came out as more of a smile instead. “Claude, I…”</p><p>“Later. We can talk later.” Claude guided him off the dance floor and into Hilda’s waiting arms.</p><p>She shared a conspiratorial smirk with Claude before turning to Byleth and announcing that after watching the two of them dance… she was going to lead. Byleth didn’t mind.</p><p>True to Claude’s word… Byleth danced – or at least attempted to dance – eight more times in a row.</p><p> &gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p><p>Slightly out of breath, Byleth welcomed the cold night air – grateful that the ball was held in the winter after all. Raphael had been his last dance partner… probably because the hors d'oeuvres had finally run out. There wasn’t even anything left to drink. And so Byleth excused himself to find some water.</p><p>No sooner had Byleth quenched his thirst, however, than a familiar figure walked leisurely over to greet him.</p><p>“You looked great out there, Teach! Well… for the most part. Lorenz will forgive you eventually, I’m sure.” Claude must have followed him out.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “Please don’t do that again. Or… at least tell them to give me a few songs to rest in-between.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” Claude laughed.</p><p>Suddenly Byleth was cold – the sweat from dancing becoming frigid. “Lets… uh… walk and talk, shall we?” Byleth gestured for Claude to walk beside him.</p><p>But they did a lot of walking before either of them spoke.</p><p>“Thank you… for the dance.” Byleth began finally, having nearly made a complete circuit around the main building.</p><p>“Of course.” Claude said simply – waiting for Byleth to begin the conversation for real.</p><p>“But… it was more than a dance – wasn’t it.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Maybe.” Claude answered, non-committedly.</p><p>Byleth sighed. “Claude… look at me.” They stopped walking and turned to face one another. “It was more than a dance… for me.”</p><p>Claude walked closer. Byleth didn’t retreat. “Took you long enough.”</p><p>And then he was wrapped in Claude’s strong arms. Byleth leaned into the embrace, resting his cold cheek on Claude’s warm neck.</p><p>“Ah! Your face is like ice.” Claude complained – but he didn’t let go.</p><p>“It’s your damn fault.” Byleth mumbled. “I’m sweaty from all of that dancing.”</p><p>Claude did let go then – but only so he could unclasp his cape and wrap it around Byleth’s shoulders. “Sorry.”</p><p>Byleth reached for Claude’s hands and tucked them high and tight to his chest, enjoying their warmth. “There’s probably some rule that they forgot to tell me about forbidding teachers from getting so… <em>attached</em>.”</p><p>“Probably.” Claude laughed. Byleth really did love that sound.</p><p>Words weren’t necessary right then. Byleth kept hold of one of Claude’s hands, his other hand pinned the cape around his shoulders, and they kept walking. Quite by accident, they happened to pass by the Goddess Tower. Or perhaps Claude had been purposeful in where they had been going – gently guiding Byleth’s wanderings in that general direction. Either way, it didn’t matter. They were here.</p><p>“Tea… Byleth?” Claude asked, bringing them to a halt. It was strange to hear Claude use his name.</p><p>“Hmmm?” He answered in response.</p><p>“The promise we made yesterday – you’ll come, won’t you?” Claude asked seriously, looking Byleth in the eyes.</p><p>“Of course.” Byleth answered.</p><p>Claude gripped Byleth’s hand a little tighter. “No matter what?”</p><p>“No matter what.” He answered, looking back into Claude’s eyes.</p><p>“Because… because I’m going to need that time… away from Garreg Mach. There are things I need to do… to reach my goals. People I’ve made promises to…” Claude relayed slowly. “When I graduate… it will mean saying goodbye… until…”</p><p>Byleth’s breath caught. <em>Five years…</em> “Can’t I go with you?” He asked.</p><p>Claude shook his head.</p><p>The cape fell to the ground.</p><p>Byleth sought out both of Claude’s hands with his own and brought them up to his chest once more. Then he brought them up, one at a time, and kissed them across the knuckles. “I promise.” He repeated.</p><p>Then Claude kissed him.</p><p>It was warm… and gentle.</p><p>“It hurts…” Claude whispered. “It hurts… walking away from you.”</p><p>And Byleth understood.</p><p>It would be five years from that moment. This was it…</p><p>But Claude did walk away.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Ashe had stopped by again… kindly leaving some food by the door to his room. But as usual, by the time Byleth dredged up the energy to retrieve it, it was cold. Not that he ate much of it anyway.</p><p><em>Had he really not shed a tear until only a few days prior?</em> Since then… he had shed so many.</p><p>Part of him felt guilty for not thanking Ashe properly – and for missing class. It wasn’t that he was trying to avoid his students… but…</p><p>As horrendous as Remire Village had been – discovering what the fell beasts had once been … and losing Jeralt – their last battle had been far worse. And it had revealed – as Byleth had feared – yet another traitor amongst them.</p><p>Sothis could not explain how the pale man who reeked of death had intervened in Byleth’s attempt to save his father. Perhaps she felt… <em>responsible</em> in some way. She had barricaded herself away in his mind – giving him space to grieve as an excuse. Or perhaps it had been a sober reminder that her power was not infinite.</p><p>But the person Byleth most wanted by his side – the one who had been there to lean on since the beginning – was absent.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t blame him. Entertaining their feelings for each other any further would make their inevitable parting only that much worse. And the last thing Byleth wanted was to compromise Claude’s chances to see his dream fulfilled.</p><p>When Byleth did pluck up the courage to leave his room, everyone was so… <em>careful</em> in their words of support. Some of them opted instead to avoid his gaze – perhaps worried that they might say or do the wrong thing. For much of his life, he reasoned, Jeralt had been his only support – perhaps all that his former self had needed both as family and as a friend.</p><p>But now… Byleth felt so incredibly lonely.</p><p>He found that he had unknowingly wandered to Jeralt’s office. Remembering his father’s words about leaving something behind… Byleth searched it thoroughly. There wasn’t much to find… but what little there was meant a great deal: a journal, worn and filled with things Byleth hadn’t thought his father capable of writing, and his mother’s ring.</p><p>He spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over the pages back in his room until he had read them all. Much of what it revealed about the circumstances of his birth… and Rhea’s involvement… he had already guessed. But the ring… it didn’t feel right wearing it. It already belonged to someone else.</p><p>Byleth didn’t have a braided, leather cord or a metal chain to keep the ring around his neck with – but he knew someone who might. He just hoped she didn’t ask too many questions.</p><p>By now it was getting late. Everyone was probably getting ready for bed. Byleth had lost track of the hours.</p><p>Still, he found himself outside Hilda’s door… light flickering beneath it told him that she had yet to retire. Bracing himself, he knocked softly.</p><p>Hilda opened the door almost immediately and looked rather surprised. “Professor?! What… what can I do for you?” She seemed flustered. Perhaps this had been a bad idea.</p><p>“I… well, I need a favor.” Byleth croaked out. How long ago had it been since he had spoken aloud?</p><p>Hilda shook her head. “Your face. Professor… you look a fright. Scared me half to death.” But she opened her door and ushered him inside anyway.</p><p>Byleth hadn’t ever been in Hilda’s room before. She kept it… surprisingly tidy.</p><p>“I’m not one to usually field favors… but I’m willing to make an exception this time. What do you need?” Hilda asked, closing the door.</p><p>Byleth fished the ring out of his pocket. “It was my mother’s.” Byleth explained, handing it over for her to inspect. “I was hoping you might have… a strong cord or a chain so that I can keep it safe. It… it isn’t mine to wear.”</p><p>She examined the ring carefully. “Its… <em>beautiful</em>! Of course. No trouble at all… I have just the thing.” She started rifling through some drawers. Eventually, she took out a silver chain necklace with a pendant already attached and began taking it apart.</p><p>“Oh… <em>please</em>. Only if you have something extra to spare. I’d hate for you to…” Byleth protested.</p><p>“This <em>is</em> a spare. Trust me.” Hilda interrupted. “And with something this special… it deserves the strongest chain I can offer.”</p><p>Byleth was touched. In no time at all, Hilda handed the ring back to him, threaded onto the fine, yet sturdy chain.</p><p>“He still hasn’t been to see you, has he?” Hilda asked all of the sudden. Somehow, Byleth knew who she meant.</p><p>He just shook his head.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes in displeasure. “He and I… we are going to have words. Maybe I should bring my axe…”</p><p>“Hilda… he has his reasons. And I… I want to support them.” Byleth interrupted this time, although he probably didn’t sound very convincing.</p><p>“Right.” Hilda could see right through him. “Well in any case… it is getting late. Will that be all, Professor?”</p><p>“Yes… thank you, Hilda. I mean it.” Byleth bowed and opened the door to leave.</p><p>“And Professor?” Hilda added, taking the door from him. “You’re welcome to come by for a chat, should you need one. Anytime.”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes began to water. Best to leave before he made any more of a scene. “Thank you.”</p><p>He walked slowly back to his quarters. He loved his students so much.</p><p>Tomorrow… tomorrow he would go back to teaching.</p><p>But when he shut the door to his room and tried to get ready for sleep, his mind refused to cooperate. All he could make out in the darkness was Jeralt’s face… his father’s limp body still heavy in Byleth’s arms.</p><p>He tossed and turned on the bed fitfully. Still, Sothis did not comment.</p><p>What felt like hours later… although perhaps it hadn’t been that long at all, there came a quiet tap on his door.</p><p>“Teach?” Whispered a familiar voice – one he had so longed to hear.</p><p>Byleth scrambled off his bed, unsure if he had imagined it. He cracked his door open just enough to confirm…</p><p>“Claude?” Byleth swung the door open all the way.</p><p>Those beloved green eyes looked back at him sheepishly. “I know it’s late. I know… <em>I’m</em> late. But…”</p><p>Byleth took Claude’s hand and guided him inside. Then he just held him close for a long time.</p><p>“Hilda… she uh… practically broke my door down after you left. Said I was being stupid.” Claude admitted.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t respond, because he knew he would just cry if he tried.</p><p>“Hush…” Claude whispered. Perhaps Byleth was crying anyway.</p><p>Suddenly, Byleth was utterly exhausted. All of the built-up pain and grief crashed down on him now that he finally had Claude back at his side.</p><p>Somehow, they found their way to the bed.</p><p>“Stay with me?” Byleth finally managed to choke out.</p><p>“Of course.” Claude lay down with him, holding him close.</p><p>He stroked Byleth’s hair until he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>It was very early. The sun wasn’t up yet, even if it was sort of gray outside rather than black.</p><p>Byleth was so warm. Drifting into wakefulness took some time… but he felt rested – more so than he remembered having felt for weeks. The cause was curled up against his chest, still breathing soft and even in slumber.</p><p>The pain of Jeralt’s passing was still sharp, but the ragged-edged void his sudden absence had created in Byleth’s life felt… <em>less raw</em> somehow. He sighed deeply, unconsciously stirring his partner. Claude hummed as he slowly opened his eyes, obviously as content as Byleth to remain right where they were.</p><p>“Morning.” Byleth whispered.</p><p>Claude gave a small smile, humming again in response.</p><p>It was Byleth’s turn to card his fingers through Claude’s mess of curls.</p><p>“…like waking up… next to you.” Claude whispered back.</p><p>“I… I want to go back to teaching today.” Byleth revealed.</p><p>Claude looked up mournfully, perhaps only then recalling where and when they were. “I’ve… we’ve missed you.”</p><p>Byleth grabbed Claude’s hand. “Find me after. We… we need to talk.”</p><p>“We’re talking right now.” Claude rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling vacantly.</p><p>Byleth didn’t like the cold tone Claude was adopting. “Not about <em>us</em>, you moron. You… <em>never</em> need to doubt us.”</p><p>Claude looked back into Byleth’s eyes, a tentative smile across his lips. “Okay. I won’t.”</p><p>Byleth smiled in return. “I meant about… who we are fighting. What we are going to do next. We… we need to be prepared for something big. And… about why I bear the Crest of Flames. Details about the enemy.”</p><p>“Oh?” Claude asked, curiously. Byleth knew that would grab his attention.</p><p>Byleth disentangled himself from the bedsheets and collected Jeralt’s journal from across the room. “Here.” He dropped the book into Claude’s waiting hands. “Homework.”</p><p>“Ah, Teach – you shouldn’t have.” Claude teased, thumbing through the first few pages. After a few seconds of silence, he resurfaced enough to ask. “This is… Jeralt’s diary?”</p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p>“But this is dated… how old was your father?” Claude asked cautiously.</p><p>“I don’t know. There’s a lot in there. Keep reading… but maybe not <em>here</em>.” Byleth suggested. It was now light enough outside that he was sure the sun would be up any moment.</p><p>Claude got out of the bed and slipped on his boots. <em>When had he even taken those off?</em> “This is… probably just the missing piece I’ve been looking for. Thank you!” Claude straightened up and headed for the door.</p><p>Before he left, the two men faced each other awkwardly.</p><p>“I know we can’t…” Byleth began, but he was interrupted by Claude kissing him again.</p><p>“Long-term loan. Pay me back later?” Claude asked once they parted.</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>“What took you so long?” Claude teased, as he opened the door to his quarters.</p><p>It had taken a while after Byleth’s breakdown with Marianne before he could manage returning to the rest of the group. Lorenz and Sylvain were sent out on horses to retrieve the Knights of Seiros while everyone else scouted the monastery for hidden safety hazards and any usable provisions. But before too long, smoke from the kitchens was wafting up into the heavens once again.</p><p>It had taken even longer for Byleth to build up the courage to knock on Claude’s door that evening.</p><p>Byleth shrugged. “We needed a lot of firewood.”</p><p>This time, Claude took Byleth’s hand and guided him inside. “Not what I meant.” Claude closed the door firmly behind them.</p><p>Claude hadn’t grown any taller… but he had filled out beautifully in five years. The fact was accentuated by Claude having removed his coat… Byleth found himself staring.</p><p>“Byleth…” Claude began. “I’m going to kiss you now. Please pay attention.”</p><p>His eyes snapped from the bare skin peeking around Claude’s loose collar back to Claude’s warm face – now framed by a subtle chinstrap beard. Byleth loved it.</p><p>Claude reached up to gently hold Byleth’s face between his hands. For having to wait so long… it seemed that he wasn’t about to rush this – despite his teasing. “You don’t know how good it feels for me to… touch you… confirm that you’re actually here.”</p><p>Byleth blushed. “I’m sorry… for making you wait.”</p><p>“I know.” Claude kissed him firmly. Byleth grabbed handfuls of Claude’s shirt, keeping them locked together.</p><p>Byleth closed his eyes, and for a long time they just kissed. Somewhere along the way Byleth’s coat ended up on the floor so that Claude could reach his neck – trailing his lips from Byleth’s ear to his shoulder and back again.</p><p>“There is so much… I need to tell you. Sorry… but having you here… So close…” Claude made the effort to pull away at least enough that they could regain their thoughts, although neither of them could let go fully.</p><p>“I’m not complaining.” Byleth laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>Claude laughed too. “I didn’t think so.”</p><p>Holding Byleth’s hand, Claude let him to the bed and they sat down to talk.</p><p>“You told me… you said for you, the Battle of Garreg Mach was only yesterday. Which means… well, there’s a lot to say.” Claude became serious. “More than… than I could say in front of everyone else.”</p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p>“The Empire… we can’t… we won’t last much longer as we are. I’ve maintained a precarious balance between those who support Edelgard’s ambitions and those who fear the consequences of being crushed beneath her heel. The Kingdom… there isn’t much left. So her attention will soon fall squarely upon us… and I can’t… I won’t let her destroy us.” Claude sounded incredibly tired.</p><p>“What do you mean… the Kingdom… what has happened to Dimitri?” Byleth asked, frightened to hear the answer.</p><p>Claude didn’t meet Byleth’s eyes as he replied. “Presumed dead. The Capital city of Fhirdiad was taken only weeks ago. There are rumors… that there remains some opposition in the Fraldarius territories. But there seems little hope…” He trailed off.</p><p>Byleth ached inside. “Then Dedue… Felix… Mercedes…” <em>Ingrid</em>… <em>Annette</em>… <em>Ashe</em>… he couldn’t name them all.</p><p>“We don’t know.” Claude answered quietly.</p><p>Byleth would have cried… but he had no more tears to give. But the look on his face must have been enough for Claude to understand.</p><p>Claude shed a tear for the both of them. Byleth wiped it away.</p><p>“How did Sylvain get here?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“He was sent to Derdriu… to ask for help… just days before the attack came. But… I couldn’t have sent help fast enough… even if I had wanted to. It would have been… too clear a message…” Claude’s disjointed response sounded too much like a plea for forgiveness.</p><p>“Which is why… coming here… whether I arrived or not… you began planning.” Byleth supplied, tightening his hold on Claude’s hand.</p><p>“Before then even. I can no longer sway the Council. It is time I acted without them.” Claude said resolutely. “And I never doubted you would return.”</p><p>“But…” Byleth began.</p><p>“You did it once before. And emerged stronger for it.” Claude recalled.</p><p>
  <em>The memory of what it had cost last time… of losing Sothis… </em>
</p><p>Byleth just shook his head sadly. “You are a good man, Claude.”</p><p>Claude mumbled something as he leaned into Byleth’s shoulder. It sounded a little like… “Thank you.”</p><p>Dimitri… he was gone.</p><p>And all that… <em>pretending</em> – dancing around his heart for the sake of appearances… it didn’t mean anything in the end.</p><p>He wondered… he wanted to know if…</p><p>“Do you remember… after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion… after your party?” Asked Byleth.</p><p>Claude sat up straight and got lost in thought. “Those were… much happier times.”</p><p>“I was… <em>upset</em>. You asked me why.” Byleth supplied.</p><p>It took a moment, but Claude slowly nodded. “That’s right – I remember now. But… <em>why</em>…?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my secret to tell. But now… I suppose it won’t matter.” Byleth reasoned out loud.</p><p>Claude looked bewildered. “You’re not making a lot of sense.”</p><p>“I needed some air. I ran into Dimitri and Dedue in the gardens. They… <em>loved</em> each other. Did you know?” Byleth asked cautiously. “Did they… were they ever able to tell people? To celebrate it?”</p><p>Claude shook his head sadly. “No.”</p><p>“Their love… it was beautiful.” Byleth whispered. “I caught glimpses. I offered them my support. But in the end…”</p><p>“I… <em>mourn</em> the loss of seeing them so happy. The few times I crossed paths with them since…” Claude shook his head again. “Whatever happened… in the end… undoubtedly, they were together.”</p><p>Byleth was quiet for a long time, stewing in remorse.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>.” Claude eventually broke their gloomy silence. “You needn’t worry about… <em>us</em>. I wasn’t exactly… <em>subtle</em> about how I felt for you after you… <em>disappeared</em>. What I still feel.”</p><p>Byleth blushed. Not that he wasn’t glad the others knew, but…</p><p>Claude got off the bed and offered his hand to Byleth. “There is more you should know. And more questions I need to ask. But… let’s leave them for tomorrow.”</p><p>Byleth took Claude’s hand. “Okay.”</p><p>Their kisses started out gentle – a balm for the pain of loss and regret Claude’s revelations had provoked.</p><p>But neither of them had any more cause to pull away.</p><p>Kisses grew more heated… <em>greedier</em>.</p><p>Claude pulled them together even tighter. Their mutually growing arousal was getting harder to ignore.</p><p>“Stay with me.” Claude all but begged in a soft, low voice.</p><p>Byleth nodded, relishing every touch. “Not… going anywhere… not again.”</p><p>Claude skillfully pulled Byleth’s shirt over his head and proceeded to disrobe even further. Byleth followed suit – and when there was nothing left to remove, Claude blew out the lights.</p><p>Then they slipped into the bed together.</p><p>It was a little musty – but passable. Pity it wasn’t a bit bigger…</p><p>Making love to Claude was… <em>easy</em>. The trust they had in each other eliminated any fear. Rolling back and forth – they took turns giving and receiving pleasure. And when they were both spent – they kissed each other lazily, and curled up to sleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>Claude fell asleep long before Byleth.</p><p>Having the man he so dearly loved safe in his arms – it made Byleth almost forget about the world outside.</p><p>But still...</p><p>Edelgard had a lot to answer for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Or Laughter and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were really going to do it.</p><p>Byleth remembered seeing the Great Bridge of Myrddin only once before as they traveled to Gronder Field for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion and hadn’t fully appreciated its size… or its beauty. But as they marched closer – the Banner of Flames held aloft – the realization hit that this was going to be… perhaps more difficult than they had anticipated.</p><p>Defending Garreg Mach had been different. This time, they were initiating the attack. Granted, the Empire had occupied the Bridge as a foothold for further conquest… and as a deterrent for exactly what Claude was planning. This step was crucial if they were going to have a clear shot towards Enbarr while Edelgard was busy untangling the political nightmare that was the Faerghus Dukedom on the other side of Fodlan.</p><p>However… that didn’t mean there wasn’t a familiar face looking disapprovingly down at them from the ramparts. She had grown even more beautiful since Byleth had last seen her – but there was cold, hardened steel in her gaze. There was no one better suited to upholding Edelgard’s vision for the future – one where power wasn’t dictated at birth by family name or the rare inheritance of a crest. Even still, this stage… it wasn't where she belonged.</p><p>She might never back down. Even if they succeeded in taking the bridge and she was the last one standing.</p><p>Byleth’s chest ached at the thought even as he gave the signal to advance.</p><p>
  <em>Dorothea…</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>The sky crackled dangerously. Heat and light seemed to come from nowhere.</p><p>...</p><p>Someone shoved him forcefully out of harm’s way… but the magical blast still stung…</p><p>And in the crater left behind there lay a burned and broken body.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>
  <em>Some weeks earlier.</em>
</p><p>In the end, Sothis had remembered far more of her past than she had revealed – of that Byleth was certain. She had reprimanded him for falling into Solon’s trap – but the power of that forbidden spell… no one could have anticipated it. Unless they had fought against the likes of it before… unless she truly understood what they were up against.</p><p>Looking back now, Byleth had so many questions he wished he could ask her. And while he maintained her gift to rewind the clock just enough to avoid the worst… it was not her hand guiding him anymore. Her presence in his mind had retreated until there was almost nothing left. She wasn’t gone, but she might as well be.</p><p>To Byleth the loss was still recent, even if to everyone else memories from that time were becoming distant. Things became… <em>uncomfortable</em> while waiting for the Knights of Seiros to arrive. Reconciling that his students were now seasoned warriors and weren’t in need of his guidance in the same way as before… it would take more time.</p><p>“We tried getting back into the Tomb… but we haven’t had any luck. Whatever the doors and lifts required before… we don’t have now. Although… you could give it a shot – if you wanted to.” Claude asked without much subtlety as they were getting dressed for the day. Byleth had spent every night since returning to the monastery with Claude in his room.</p><p>Byleth didn’t need to ask which Tomb. The memory of the cavernous, green-lit room far, far below the main level of the monastery wasn’t a pleasant one. “What do you hope to find down there? Surely Rhea moved the Crest Stones… and the Throne… it, well…” Byleth began.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “I’m not sure, really. But from what you’ve told me… it is likely that there are still people pulling the strings from the sidelines. And they have been for a long time. We have too many unanswered questions… and if the answers are here at the monastery – well, I can’t think of a better place to look. The library, Rhea’s old rooms, even the Holy Mausoleum… we are running out of options.”</p><p>“Suppose… suppose the Knights bring Rhea back with them.” Byleth suggested, even though he knew it was unlikely.</p><p>“That is their goal – has been fore some time now. But… now that you’ve returned to us – maybe she will too.” Claude answered carefully, not looking him in the eye. Byleth could tell he had a lot more he wanted to say.</p><p>“You don’t want her to, do you.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Claude still did not look him in the eye, “Do you?” It was a question.</p><p>Byleth thought the question over before answering. Rhea likely had the answers they needed. But whether she would cooperate in providing them… that was less certain. She had many secrets of her own… and a world she had so carefully crafted that might come tumbling down upon them all. “I’m not sure.” Byleth finally said honestly.</p><p>Claude finally met Byleth’s gaze. “She… cares a great deal for you. Or rather… what she hopes you are.”</p><p>Byleth rolled his eyes. “Well… in some ways – she’s not wrong. I’ve told you that much. But… I think I’m allowed to be… I can make up my own mind. I am not <em>her</em>.”</p><p>This time Claude crossed the room and gave Byleth a short peck on his cheek before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. “I know who you are, Teach.”</p><p>Byleth returned the hug gratefully. “I can try. To get into the Tomb, I mean.”</p><p>The affectionate moment between them was broken by a knock at the door. “Mr. Leader-Man! Lorenz and Sylvain sent a message. They are bringing the Knights – should be here early this afternoon.” Hilda yelled at them from the other side. “Also… if you planned on having breakfast, you better hurry up. Raphael looks famished.”</p><p>In answer, Claude opened the door and the two men tried to ignore Hilda’s smug grin. “That’s good news. About the Knights I mean. But maybe we should… look into expanding our provisions. <em>Again</em>.”</p><p>Byleth noted that Claude’s cheeks were probably as red as his own – which made him feel a little better.</p><p>“Already took care if it. I sent Ignatz, Bernadetta, and Lysithea into town. From what I could gather from the note… we should be expecting quite a crowd.” Hilda handed the note over and folded her arms, her grin hadn’t faded.</p><p>Claude coughed. “Thank you… Hilda.”</p><p>“Of course. I’m good at getting people to do all the work for me. Which is why… I’ll probably send someone else to fetch you next time you’ve overslept. Fair warning.” Hilda rose both hands, absolving herself from any future trouble. “Good morning, Professor.” She said sweetly, before walking back down the hallway and out of sight.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>The large procession of Knights returning to the monastery didn’t go unnoticed. Imperial forces soon descended and once again Byleth and the Golden Deer were forced to protect Garreg Mach. Thankfully, no one they recognized was among their number – but… perhaps allying with the Knights had been a misstep.</p><p>“Even fighting under the Banner of Flames – it is likely that Edelgard will soon know of your return… and of my own involvement.” Claude whispered. They had retreated to the tower overlook off of Rhea’s room after the battle. They were still sweaty and bloodstained.</p><p>Byleth sighed and sought out Claude’s hand with his own. “We knew both would… sooner or later.”</p><p>“It didn’t feel right… killing those people.” Claude mused, still in a whisper.</p><p>“No… it didn’t.” Byleth agreed. “The Knights… they still don’t see that we… we aren’t fighting to make things as they were before. Randolph… he was protecting a vision for the future of Fodlan perhaps not so different from our own.”</p><p>“And what is that exactly? I’ve shared with you my dream. You know that taking the fight to Edelgard is our best hope of keeping the Alliance safe. But…” Claude trailed off.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “The past… needs to die.” His own resolve surprised him.</p><p>Claude squeezed his hand a little tighter. “And… how do you propose we make that happen? Setith, Flayn, Catherine… Cyril… all they seem to want is to find Rhea. They… they might do <em>anything</em> to make that happen.”</p><p>“Alois… he might be reasonable – Shamir, Manuela, and Hanneman too.” Byleth listed.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “Will that be enough? Or will we just fracture from the inside out before Edelgard gets a real chance at us?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Byleth answered honestly.</p><p>“We don’t know where Rhea is… what if she does come back?” Claude suggested. “If Edelgard knows we’re here then surely…”</p><p>“Or maybe Edelgard has her.” Byleth countered.</p><p>Claude sighed heavily. “We just don’t have enough information. How are we supposed to plan our next move?”</p><p>Byleth scoffed. “You’ve already thought of and began preparing for a hundred ways to do that.”</p><p>“I meant… how do we choose which one will lead us on the path we are looking for? Just gathering the Knights provoked all <em>this</em>.” Claude gestured out at the smoldering hillside.</p><p>Soldiers were still out collecting the dead…</p><p>Byleth closed his eyes – the smoke stung. “She… <em>expects</em> us to be aggressive. So we… we send an envoy. Give her a chance to respond while we… <em>explain</em> things to Rhea’s supporters. They should have… the full story.”</p><p>When Byleth opened his eyes, Claude looked surprised. “You’re going to tell them… about Sothis. About… what Rhea did to you… and Jeralt.”</p><p>“I have a feeling Setith, at least, knows parts of it already. They deserve to know – if they are going to keep fighting for her… they <em>need</em> to know.”</p><p>Claude let out another heavy sigh. “Laying down all your cards this early… it isn’t… it might not accomplish all that you hope. But… I will support you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Byleth whispered, earnestly.</p><p>“But… what if Edelgard just sends more troops? Or worse yet… begins advancing into Alliance territory?” Asked Claude.</p><p>Byleth kissed Claude’s cheek, trying to reassure him. “You have friends there. Tell them to get ready. Something big is coming… either way.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Amazingly, their envoy returned a few days later escorting two men not far from the monastery gates… two men wearing white sashes – official emissaries of the Empire. Both men Byleth knew and loved quite well. He went out with Hilda and Marianne to meet them. Knights with arrows nocked lined the monastery walls above and below – Claude was among them. Everyone was tense.</p><p>“Professor – the rumors really <em>were</em> true! Although I must relay Her Majesty’s request for your immediate surrender of Garreg Mach before attempting to trade any more… <em>pleasantries</em>.” Lindhardt drawled. He seemed… <em>unconcerned</em> at being behind enemy lines.</p><p>His companion… not so much. “Lin… I’m <em>positive</em> our orders were to remain further back…” Caspar hissed.</p><p>Linhardt waived his hand. “You’re absolutely right, Caspar. But if they were going to shoot us, they would have done so already. In fact… why bother sending an envoy at all if their goal was to eliminate one or two soldiers?”</p><p>Caspar still maintained a ready stance – the unspoken threat of capture probably foremost in his mind.</p><p>Byleth reasoned that if these two were here for any reason other than to talk – they were doing a pretty poor job of it. “I must admit that seeing you both after… after all this time… it is good to see you.” He signaled for Hilda to lower her axe… but Marianne maintained their shield. He had left his sword behind as an act of good will.</p><p>“Yeah… I figured you wouldn’t surrender. So now that <em>that</em> conversation is out of the way – I’m curious to learn what your intensions really are. Not that it isn’t… <em>good</em> to see you too, Professor.” Linhardt continued, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. “Mind if we sit? Walking up the hill was exhausting.”</p><p>Caspar looked at his companion in horror as he proceeded to make himself comfortable right then and there. “Lin! This is… how am I supposed to…?”</p><p>Linhardt just patted the charred earth beside him.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help it… he laughed. Hilda and Marianne stifling giggles of their own as Caspar very hesitantly sat down too – all the while grumbling under his breath. His heavy armor meant that it was unlikely he could get up again unaided. Linhardt knew what he was doing.</p><p>“If all of you are here… I assume Claude is as well. Her Majesty will be… <em>upset</em> to hear the Alliance has chosen to fight.” Linhardt continued as if nothing was amiss.</p><p>Byleth realized too late – Linhardt was the <em>perfect</em> choice to gather and deduce important intel… even at a glance.</p><p>“No doubt you’ve noticed how few of us there are here. We are <em>not</em> the army of the Alliance – whether Claude is among us or not.” He answered as he followed suit and tried to make himself comfortable on the ground.</p><p>“Large enough that you took out Randolph – and his men.” Caspar replied darkly between gritted teeth.</p><p>Linhardt signaled for Caspar to stay quiet. “You must forgive Caspar – his reason has been… <em>affected</em> by the loss of his uncle. Randolph was a good man.”</p><p>All of Byleth’s lingering mirth quickly evaporated. “Your uncle? Oh… <em>Caspar</em>.”</p><p>Caspar didn’t answer. Linhardt took Caspar’s clenched fist, waited for it to relax, and then held it. They looked… vulnerable sitting there in the dirt.</p><p>“We’ve established that you have no intention to surrender. Now… tell me why you sent for us.” Linhardt asked again.</p><p>Marianne dropped the shield. But neither she nor Hilda sat down with them.</p><p>The way Caspar and Linhardt were holding hands… it reminded Byleth of himself and Claude. It was this fact that convinced him that both of them were exactly who they appeared to be… and not cleverly disguised friends of Solon.</p><p>“We wish to… exchange information. With the Kingdom all but destroyed… we sent for you in an attempt to thwart such horrors from being repeated… on either side.” Byleth began.</p><p>Linhardt looked unimpressed. “Nearly half the Alliance has openly declared support for the Empire – we don’t anticipate what remains to pose much of a challenge to the combined might of the Empire and the new Faerghus Dukedom.”</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “Oh, <em>Linhardt</em>. Has five years of war hardened you so much? You would welcome more bloodshed?”</p><p>At this, Linhardt’s expression finally changed from general indifference to slight concern. “I would welcome whatever would end the fighting the swiftest. In that… I am unchanged.”</p><p>“At the expense of siding with the likes of Solon and Kronya? I am told you march willingly alongside the Death Knight. There must be others…” Byleth suggested.</p><p>At this, Linhardt’s composure slipped even further. “I support Edelgard’s vision. The changes she’s already made… it is better for everyone. The corruption that has plagued Enbarr for centuries has been eliminated.” But it sounded a lot like he was trying to convince himself rather than anyone else.</p><p>“So… you don’t deny that within your ranks it is likely there are those who conducted incredibly destructive blood experiments on an innocent village… as well as experiments that transformed your fellow students into monsters. That the end… justifies the means.” Byleth all but accused.</p><p>Linhardt took his time in answering. “I cannot deny that… that I have suspected as much. Edelgard’s uncle… he is not like the rest of us. What he holds over her… I do not know.”</p><p>Caspar looked at his friend with concern – this was obviously not a turn their mission was meant to take.</p><p>“You say that the old corruption has been wiped away. Can you guarantee that an even more insidious network hasn’t welcomed this new vacancy to... fester in the dark?” Byleth spoke softly. “Linhardt… Solon and Kronya… they were working towards a goal that we still don’t fully understand. There must be more of them – masquerading as allies with stolen faces. Tell me… can you be sure this war is not playing us directly into their hands? Can you trust that those you follow even are who they claim to be?”</p><p>Linhardt shook his head. “The ease at which Arianrhod swapped sides… Cornelia… she is not a welcome ally. You are… not wrong, Professor. Fighting in the Kingdom was… needlessly complicated. The casualties… <em>disproportionate</em>. I have had my doubts…”</p><p>“Lin! You can’t seriously be…” Caspar began, but he was cut off.</p><p>“Professor – what is it you are after? Why take back Garreg Mach?” Linhardt suddenly asked loudly.</p><p>Byleth smiled sadly. Linhardt already knew the answer. “To make it stop. To bring as swift an end to all of this by eliminating the source. We <em>do not </em>fight under the banner of Seiros. <em>Linhardt</em>… you understand what that means.”</p><p>Linhardt nodded but did not speak.</p><p>Caspar looked from Linhardt to Byleth, obviously confused. “What?! What does it mean?”</p><p>“It means they are not our enemy, Caspar.” Linhardt answered – he sounded… <em>sad</em>. “It means… we cannot go back.”</p><p>Concerned, Caspar sought out Linhardt’s hand this time – but he didn’t object out loud. Perhaps Linhardt had come to Garreg Mach with this outcome already in mind. He just needed the extra nudge…</p><p>Byleth sighed in relief. “<em>Thank you</em>… Linhardt.”</p><p>But Linhardt didn’t reply – instead he just held Caspar’s hand a little tighter.</p><p>“Tell me… the others… how many have fallen?” Byleth asked, his voice breaking – preparing for the worst.</p><p>Linhardt shook his head. “I don’t know. I was not among those who took Fhirdiad. It was mostly Lord Arundel’s men. But they… they don’t normally leave many survivors.” At this, Linhardt sounded as if he might cry.</p><p>Byleth’s chest remained tight. “What will you do?”</p><p>“We will... meet up with our troops - ensure the messenger we send to Edelgard can verify we returned unharmed.” But Linhardt didn’t elaborate any further.</p><p>Byleth waited patiently.</p><p>“Edelgard… her resolve is absolute. You will not break it. But… perhaps you could… <em>guide</em> it.” Suggested Linhardt. “I can… <em>relay</em> your suspicions - your real intentions - in a such a way that only Edelgard and Hubert will know. But as for what they will do next…” He trailed off.</p><p>He got up and helped Caspar to his feet. Byleth followed suit.</p><p>“I could not ask for more. But… will you be okay on your own?” Byleth asked – leaving the door open.</p><p>“We will have each other.” Linhardt looked lovingly at his companion. “And honestly… I’m <em>sick</em> of fighting.”</p><p>Caspar still looked a little torn, but his affection for Linhardt was clear – his heart an open book. “I’m still not sure I understand… but… if continuing to fight means more innocent people could be harmed… by those supposedly on our side… I can’t… I can’t get behind that.”</p><p>Linhardt brought Caspar’s hand up and while still clasped tightly in his own, he kissed it – the two of them reminding Byleth of himself and Claude even more. “I knew you would come around. Professor… I cannot guarantee we haven’t been followed. It would be best for us to leave at once.”</p><p>Byleth bowed. “I… I hope we can see each other again. Stay safe.”</p><p>Caspar and Linhardt nodded and turned to leave.</p><p>“Thank you… both of you.” Marianne called out. Byleth had almost forgotten that she and Hilda were behind him.</p><p>But the two men didn’t turn back to answer.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>A week went by with no word from the Empire. Perhaps Linhardt’s message fell on deaf ears… or never reached its destination. Whichever was the case, they couldn’t remain holed up in Garreg Mach much longer. The town was nowhere near the size it had been, and they could strain their resources only so far before they would break.</p><p>Byleth hoped that wherever Linhardt and Caspar had fled to – that they were safe.</p><p>“We will have to stop by Derdriu, even if only briefly. There is someone… someone I want you to meet.” Claude said rather vaguely.</p><p>“That’s a little… far from our destination if Judith’s men have been delayed in Ailel. Why backtrack? Especially if its so important that we get more troops and fresh supplies to Garreg Mach as quickly as possible?” Asked Byleth.</p><p>Claude sighed. “<em>Technically</em>, I’m still the leader of House Riegan… and the Alliance Council. I… I have a trusted retainer running things in my stead – but I can’t stay away forever. Plus… there are strings I need to pull… important contacts to instruct… for all of this… for everything to remain on course.”</p><p><em>Of course</em>. Byleth felt rather slow. “What you mentioned before… after the ball… about having things you needed to do. I didn’t ask about it. But you… you made them happen, didn’t you.”</p><p>Claude shrugged. “Some of it. Let’s just say… I’m a lot closer. And this time… you can come with.”</p><p>The two of them had remained behind in the old Cardinal’s Conference Room after debriefing everyone else on their upcoming assignments. They both still sat at the head of the table pouring over maps, lists, and various reports.</p><p>
  <em>Who knew war came with so much paperwork?</em>
</p><p>“I’m very tempted to drag you back to our room right now.” Byleth whispered.</p><p>Claude laughed. “<em>Our</em> room? I guess that’s fair.”</p><p>Byleth blushed. “Only… I imagine our absence at dinner would be noticed.”</p><p>“I think having two fewer stomachs to fill would actually <em>help</em> matters right now… so I don’t see the problem.” Claude whispered back, provocatively.</p><p>At this Byleth pursed his lips. “Am I… <em>distracting</em> you, Claude. I want to… to be with you all the time. But seriously – if I’m getting in the way…”</p><p>Claude quickly interrupted that train of thought by kissing him.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh! Oh… <em>goodness</em>. I was just coming back for… I was… I mean… I’m sorry! <em>So sorry</em>!” Bernadetta’s voice could be heard echoing down the hall as the poor girl rushed back out of the room carrying her satchel… which she must have left at the table after their long meeting.</p><p>Byleth and Claude had been so absorbed in each other they hadn’t noticed her return.</p><p>“Oops.” Claude stated, with little remorse – Byleth’s face was exceptionally warm.</p><p>Claude kissed him again anyway.</p><p>“Yup… definitely distracting.” Byleth eventually whispered back.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Derdriu was… <em>beautiful</em>. Pity they couldn’t stand still for even a moment to enjoy the view. Claude personally spoke at length with at least eight different people – none of whom Byleth knew or recognized – and instructed several trusted couriers with directions to deliver dozens of letters. Merchants, government officials, what remained of the Eastern Church… Byleth was amazed at how many loose ends Claude seemed to juggle effortlessly. He had witnessed Claude writing the letters late at night on several occasions, of course, but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time.</p><p>“Are we… almost done?” Byleth asked, trying to hide his fatigue. Claude had walked them both around the large city at least twice. Sometimes Claude had introduced Byleth to his contacts – but so far none of them seemed to be the one Claude had eluded to days before.</p><p>Claude smiled. “Just one more.”</p><p>Thankfully, their final contact was staying in the Capital Building – where Claude had said they would be spending the night. It kind of looked like a small palace.</p><p>“Khalid! You have returned!” An enormous battle-scarred man greeted Claude warmly. It took a moment for Byleth to realize the first word he had spoken was a name.</p><p>“Er… I’m just checking in, as I stated in my letter… er… <em>Nardel</em>.” Claude stressed the last word – which must have been the name of the hairy giant walking towards them.</p><p>“Oh, <em>right</em>. And you must be… By-leth.” He spoke Byleth’s name as if he had only ever read it.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” Byleth bowed politely. This was certainly the most… <em>interesting</em> of their contacts that day.</p><p>“So… how does she float?” Claude asked – which was a very weird question.</p><p>“Tight as a drum.” Nardel answered. “But you knew that already.”</p><p>Byleth was very confused. His face must have shown it because Claude looked at him apologetically.</p><p>“This is the… retainer I spoke of – the one who is effectively holding down the fort while I’m at Garreg Mach.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh. In that case… many thanks.” Byleth gave the man another bow – which for some reason seemed to amuse him.</p><p>Nardel laughed. “You’re going to tell him, right?”</p><p>“Of course. <em>Later</em>. In the meantime, I’m starving. Let’s eat.” Claude smiled.</p><p>Nardel turned out to be delightful company. He talked all through dinner in his loud, good-natured way. Byleth couldn’t help but compare him to Raphael – if he was about thirty years older and spoke even louder than Alois. But neither he nor Claude explained why having them meet had been important.</p><p>Perhaps Claude just wanted to reassure Byleth that the Alliance was in good hands.</p><p>They retired for the evening right after finishing their meal. Nardel had given them both a smirk and a suggestive wink as they excused themselves which made Byleth wonder if there was anyone in Claude’s life that he hadn’t told about their relationship. Not that he minded… but it was a very strange end to a rather difficult day.</p><p>Claude led Byleth to a beautifully furnished room with a bed at least four times the size they were used to back at Garreg Mach. Byleth couldn’t wait to lay down…</p><p>“So… what did you think of him?” Claude asked hesitantly.</p><p>Byleth shrugged. “He’s very nice, Claude. But… why did he keep calling you… <em>Khalid</em>?” He tried to put the right accent to the unfamiliar name, but he didn’t quite get it right.</p><p>“That’s because… that’s my name.” Claude stated… rather unhelpfully.</p><p>“Okay…” Byleth drew the word out, hoping Claude would explain.</p><p>Claude didn’t. Instead they disrobed and climbed into the massive bed together.</p><p>“Claude?” Byleth prompted before either of them fell asleep.</p><p>Claude cuddled close and whispered in Byleth’s ear. “Nardel is… Almyran. But we can’t exactly let that slip. Especially since… his real name isn’t Nardel. It’s Nader.”</p><p>He had heard the name before, but Byleth was so tired he couldn’t remember when. “Why is that name familiar?”</p><p>“Nader the Undefeated… he kind of has a reputation for… attacking Fodlan’s Locket. He’s… crossed blades with Hilda’s brother on several occasions.” Claude provided, still in a whisper.</p><p>Byleth looked at Claude in shock. Nope… he wasn’t kidding. “You mean you put him… in charge of… all…”</p><p>Claude rolled his eyes. “Yes. And he’s doing a great job. But there’s more…”</p><p>“<em>More?!</em> How can there be more?” Byleth all but squeaked, trying to keep his voice low and calm at the same time.</p><p>“He’s also… my father.” Claude whispered sheepishly.</p><p>“WHAT?” Byleth sat up and looked down at his lover in disbelief – forgetting that they had been talking in whispers. “You mean… we just… I just met your…”</p><p>Claude just looked smug as he brought a finger up to his lips. “<em>Shhhh</em>.”</p><p>Byleth lay back down. “Don’t ‘<em>Shhhh</em>’ me.” But he did lower his voice again. “You could have warned me!”</p><p>“More fun this way.” Claude shook his head, laughing. “Plus… no one else can know.”</p><p>“So we’re just supposed to… to meet back up with everyone else tomorrow and just… <em>not say anything!</em>” Byleth hissed.</p><p>“Yup.” Claude closed his eyes and snuggled in close. It wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep.</p><p>Despite his body aching for sleep, it took Byleth quite a while before he was calm enough to rest.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Byleth doesn’t remember much else about the battle for the Bridge of Myrrdin. But when it was finally over… when nearly every enemy had been defeated – he looked down to see that the blood on the Sword of the Creator had dripped from the blade, ran over his hand, and had soaked his sleeve far past his elbow.</p><p>It was entirely covered in red.</p><p>He dropped the Sword in disgust.</p><p>
  <em>Dorothea hadn’t fallen… but someone… someone else had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>That’s when the tears began to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Or How You Say 'I Love You'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude found him, wet and shivering by the water’s edge. It was still early spring. The water had been cold. Byleth had tried to wash the blood away, but there had been so much… his clothes were soaked.</p><p>Dorothea was being held in a secure room in one of the Bridge’s towers – Lysithea and Marianne trading off and on keeping her from using any more magic. Seeing her look of pain and heartbreak… knowing she had failed and that her troops were dead… it had been the last straw.</p><p>They needed to ask her questions… they needed to explain… but…</p><p>Claude sat down next to him on the bank but didn’t speak.</p><p>Byleth had cried earlier – but now he was just numb. Not only from the cold, but also from… everything else.</p><p>
  <em>He wondered… what had they done with the body?</em>
</p><p>“They used to call you the Ashen Demon… and I thought I knew why… until today.” Claude finally whispered.</p><p>Byleth didn’t look up from the gray water – gave no indication that he was listening.</p><p>Claude continued anyway. “You took most of them out yourself, you know. No wasted movements. No hesitation.”</p><p>“Do you… <em>hate</em> me?” Byleth asked in a whisper.</p><p>Claude grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to look away from the water. Claude’s eyes were hard. “No. I don’t hate you. I could <em>never</em>…”</p><p>Those eyes were hard to look away from. “But I… I couldn’t…” He wanted to cry… but the tears wouldn’t come.</p><p>“You could have killed her. You didn’t have to stop. But you did.” Claude provided.</p><p>Unable to escape Claude’s gaze – instead Byleth brought his hands up to cover his face. “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>Claude didn’t pry Byleth’s hands away, but his grip on his arm softened. “What… happened?”</p><p>There wasn’t even a hint of blame in the question – which made Byleth angry. He took his hands away from his face so that he could spit something mean and hurtful at the man before him. To make him go away.</p><p>But… he couldn’t follow through.</p><p>Instead he screamed.</p><p>His lungs burned and his throat felt torn and bloody from the force of it. He screamed… and screamed… and screamed until his voice was ruined. Claude didn’t let go… or leave. Instead, he held him closer until Byleth’s screams turned into desperate sobs.</p><p>Byleth had turned back time…</p><p>Over and over again.</p><p>But it didn’t matter. Every time the spell didn’t fall until his savior was close enough to push him out of the way.</p><p>Either that or when it came and he knew that he was going to die… something wouldn’t let him. Time rewound as if on a spring, forcing him to try again. And again.</p><p>He didn’t watch him die once – but over and over again.</p><p>Until the last time… when he realized that the strands of time were not a tangle of threads… but a single cord.</p><p>He had rushed at the enemy in anger. Cut them down so that he didn’t have to think…</p><p>Didn’t want to accept…</p><p>“Are you… <em>calm</em> now?” Claude asked hesitantly. Tears streaming down his own cheeks. Byleth was finally silent.</p><p>He didn’t answer – it was too much effort.</p><p>“Whatever happened… he… he knew what he was doing. He <em>knew</em>…” Claude tried to explain.</p><p>“I… tried.” Byleth tried to say… but it came out a hoarse whisper. He tasted blood.</p><p>Claude put his finger over Byleth’s lips. “I know. I know you did. <em>Of course</em> you did.”</p><p>By now they were both wet and shivering… sprawled in the mud. They clung to each other anyway.</p><p>...</p><p>War was hell.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>
  <em>Weeks before.</em>
</p><p>Riding on Claude’s wyvern wasn’t exactly comfortable – but it would get them to their destination faster.</p><p>“I don’t… really like this.” Byleth said mid-flight.</p><p>“Come on – what’s not to like?” Claude teased. It was a good thing they weren’t going too far – the extra weight probably wasn’t comfortable for their mount either.</p><p>“What do you think is holding them up?” Byleth tried to distract himself from how high up they were.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “Who knows? I just hope nothing bad has befallen them. Judith would have my head.”</p><p>The Valley or Torment was aptly named – it was so incredibly hot and smelled of sulfur and rotten meat. Byleth understood why Judith had instructed her men to use it to travel unnoticed – there shouldn’t have been anyone for miles.</p><p>Except that there was.</p><p>Claude expertly landed his scaley steed and helped Byleth dismount.</p><p>On one side were Judith’s troops and many of the Golden Deer who Claude and Byleth had parted ways with just days before so that they could take a detour to Derdriu. On the other, stood an assembly of warriors under a banner that Byleth didn’t recognize.</p><p>They seemed to be at a stalemate – neither side willing to budge for the other – yet neither side willing to instigate a fight.</p><p>“Hilda… report.” Claude commanded, rather formally.</p><p>The young woman came over without complaint, a worried expression on her face. “It’s… the Faerghus Dukedom. Edelgard must have had scouts watching the valley. But… their forces… the leader seems hesitant to engage us. I recognize him – its Lord Gwendal. He was loyal to Prince Dimitri so I don’t see how… why is he here?”</p><p>“There’s more.” Ignatz came running up. “It’s <em>Ashe</em>! Ashe is with them.” Of course his keen eyes would be able to make out a familiar face in their number – a friend.</p><p>Byleth and Claude gave each other worried glances.</p><p>“It might not be Ashe. Or Gwendal.” Byleth suggested under his breath.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “Or it could be. I’m not sure which is worse.”</p><p>They mingled with their friends warily and got acquainted with Judith’s men. They seemed very capable.</p><p>Every once in a while, Byleth would look across the valley and notice that the other side was doing much the same. Minutes passed into hours – Claude and Byleth started brainstorming on how to make a strategic retreat and find an alternate route. But… they didn’t have a lot of options. Nor was it a guarantee that the enemy wouldn’t just follow them out if they withdrew – which was unacceptable.</p><p>“More of them are coming in over the rise!” Bernadetta suddenly called out.</p><p>Sure enough, some impressive reinforcements were riding hard to meet up with Lord Gwendal. They wore all black, their faces hidden. Byleth had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>“Form up!” Claude called out. On reflex, everyone dropped what they were doing and began taking their places.</p><p>“Claude… don’t…” Byleth began.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “I know. We won’t touch him. Not unless… we have no choice.”</p><p>It was good of Claude to have them get into position. The men in black were quick to take charge directing the opposing forces into formation as well.</p><p>The 'powers that be' seemed to have grown impatient.</p><p>…</p><p>All too soon, a murmured battle cry arose from the warriors of the Faerghus Dukedom and they began to advance.</p><p>…</p><p>Judith’s men integrated themselves seamlessly into the Golden Deer’s forces – and then they stood still… waiting for the advancing wave to crash down upon them.</p><p>Suddenly Lord Gwendal pushed his horse into a gallop, pulling away from the others – a look of grim determination on his face. He didn’t hesitate to thrust his spear into their front line. He seemed… <em>unconcerned</em> that he had gone too far forward too quickly – his own men unable to keep up.</p><p>Byleth could see what was happening. Lord Gwendal was a seasoned warrior – that much was plain to see. He was... being forced to fight. But he wasn’t looking to win.</p><p>
  <em>He was drawing their fire.</em>
</p><p>“Stop!” Byleth called out. “Don’t shoot!” But it was too late. Gwendal took an arrow… and then another. Still he pushed his horse onwards, swinging his spear blindly.</p><p>“<em>STOP</em>.” He shouted again… but he was too late. “Pull back…”</p><p>The chaos of battle had engulfed them - no one could hear him.</p><p>…</p><p>Lord Gwendal fell from his horse, having fought to his last breath.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Ashe was among those who surrendered. And Byleth knew it was really him.</p><p>The men in black had all been killed – too desperate to push forward with their formation in tatters. There were a great many who dropped their weapons as soon as the last of the strange newcomers had fallen – the bloodshed kept in check thanks to Lord Gwendal’s sacrifice.</p><p>Claude was organizing what remained of the other side into groups – ensuring that none of them still had any weapons. They were going to let them go, of course. But not before they gleaned what information they could from their willing prisoners.</p><p>Byleth found Ashe speaking with Sylvain and – wordlessly – brought the young man in for a warm embrace.</p><p>“We finally found you.” Byleth rocked Ashe back and forth – both of them close to tears.</p><p>“Professor… I… I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” Ashe whispered.</p><p>Byleth pulled away just enough so that he could see Ashe’s face. “I’m sorry I left.”</p><p>Ashe clung to Byleth’s coat, much as he had done years before. “No… <em>no</em>… I’m sorry. Sorry I… wasn’t able to… I didn’t keep my promise.”</p><p>“Not that you need it – but you have my forgiveness.” Byleth offered gently. “Claude’s too… I’m sure.”</p><p>“See, you had nothing to worry about.” Sylvain interjected kindly.</p><p>Ashe shook his head. “Not just that… I… wasn’t there… to help. I couldn’t <em>leave</em>… I didn’t want to…” He couldn’t finish.</p><p>Byleth nodded. When Cornelia swapped allegiance to the Empire… she took everyone in her service and in the regions around Arianrhod along with her. “It’s alright, Ashe. It’s <em>alright</em>.”</p><p>Byleth held onto Ashe for a long time. Sylvain stayed close. So did Bernadetta and Ignatz.</p><p>Eventually they learned that Lord Gwendal had sort of taken Ashe in, not unlike how Lord Lonato had before him. Only for Ashe to lose him as well – it was cruel. That night, they held a very solemn vigil for the fallen.</p><p>The look of utter loss in Ashe’s eyes wasn’t any easier to forget than the first time Byleth had seen it.</p><p>But upon their return to Garreg Mach… Byleth would have all of his beloved students back in one place again.</p><p>
  <em>Every single one of them.</em>
</p><p>And that thought helped carry him through.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>They still hadn’t heard anything back from the Empire – and they were beginning to think that a reply would never come. Judith’s reinforcements and supplies helped them recruit even more people back into the town and soon there was a small market and a steady flow of goods once more. It was a relief to not have to worry so much about their next meal.</p><p>Understandably, Ashe had been withdrawn and distant on their return journey to Garreg Mach – and for several days after. The other soldiers of the Faerghus Dukedom had supplied them with more details about how precarious things still were between Imperial forces and what remained of the Kingdom. Apparently, the Empire’s victory was not as complete as the rumors would have them believe.</p><p>Claude began drafting plans to secure the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. It involved a lot of scheming so as to not tip off those who openly supported the Empire – namely Lorenz father, Lord Gloucester. Judith even volunteered to help with the distraction required so that their movement to the Bridge would go unnoticed.</p><p>Byleth made sure he got a little extra food from the Mess Hall after noticing that Ashe was absent for their midday meal yet again. It wasn’t so long ago to Byleth that Ashe had done the same for him – and he couldn’t remember thanking him properly for it.</p><p>He made his way to Ashe’s old room, but it was empty. After asking around, Bernadetta told him to check Rhea’s overlook. Byleth carefully ascended the stairs to the third floor with two full plates. Sure enough, Ashe’s slight frame was silhouetted against the bright sunlight. But he wasn’t looking out upon the monastery as Byleth had expected.</p><p>“Come and look at this, Professor.” Ashe waved Byleth over upon noticing his presence.</p><p>Ashe was pointing at one of the small decorative ponds on the balcony. Byleth hadn’t given them much notice before.</p><p>“What am I looking at?” Byleth asked. The water was mostly frozen over still – the Spring sunshine having not grown strong enough yet to win out against the freezing nights.</p><p>“Just watch.” Ashe stayed focused on a patch of ice that was darker than the rest. And then the dark patch moved, ever so slightly. It was a fish.</p><p>Byleth put the plates down on the stone floors that Cyril kept so clean and sat down. Ashe joined him, sitting cross-legged even as he kept his attention focused on the small fish as it slowly worked its way free from the ice.</p><p>“Amazing – isn’t it?” Ashe asked. He didn’t exactly sound happy – but it wasn’t said in a tone of misery and despair either. Byleth was grateful for that much at least.</p><p>“Quite.” Answered Byleth. He pushed one of the plates over to Ashe, but Ashe didn’t take anything from it.</p><p>Instead, Ashe changed positions, bringing his knees up to his chin – arms wrapped tightly around his shins. He looked… smaller that way.</p><p>“I left my brother and sister with a good family. I know that they will be looked after. But… I miss them.” Ashe finally spoke.</p><p>“Any chance that you could write to them?” Byleth inquired hopefully.</p><p>Ashe shook his head. “I already asked. Plus… it probably would never make it to them anyway.” But this time he took a piece of bread from one of the plates, munched on it in silence for a while, then carefully brushed the crumbs onto the ice above the tiny fish. This small kindness brought a smile to Byleth’s face.</p><p>“I won’t make you go with us, you know.” Byleth offered. “To the Bridge. You… don’t have to fight anymore.”</p><p>Ashe didn’t answer right away. “Marianne told me about Caspar and Linhardt.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Did you… ever encounter them in the Dukedom?”</p><p>“The only person I ever saw from here was Ferdinand. He… isn’t the same.” Ashe admitted. He took more food off of the plates, this time polishing off every morsel himself.</p><p>Byleth frowned. “How so?”</p><p>“Didn’t… smile as much.” Ashe mumbled between bites.</p><p>Byleth nodded. It made sense. “You still haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>Ashe sighed. “I want to help… but…”</p><p>Byleth just waited.</p><p>“All my life I’ve dreamed of becoming a knight for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. But… I don’t want to be a <em>soldier</em>. And the Kingdom… it doesn’t exist anymore. At least… not like before.” Ashe whispered.</p><p>The food was nearly gone when Byleth spoke next. “You will make a great knight, Ashe. When all of this is over… <em>you</em> are going to be exactly what the world needs. Stay at Garreg Mach. Tend the gardens. Bernadetta is having a hard time of it all on her own.”</p><p>Ashe nodded. Byleth noticed that his eyes were wet.</p><p>“Care to come downstairs with me?” Byleth offered, collecting the now empty plates.</p><p>“I think… I think I’ll come down in a little while. Not yet.” Ashe replied.</p><p>Byleth nodded. He carefully got to his feet and headed for the door.</p><p>“Professor!” Ashe called out, causing him to turn around. “I wanted to say… congratulations. On you and Claude, I mean. It makes me happy to see you together.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ashe.” Byleth smiled.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>It was Lysithea’s turn to keep guard over Dorothea when Byleth finally made it up to question her.</p><p><em>Good</em>. He didn’t want Marianne to see this.</p><p>Claude trailed behind him. No one got in their way. They probably looked like death.</p><p>All that was left in the room was a single chair – which is where they found her. Dorothea had been crying, but she still sat there looking a little… <em>defiant</em>.</p><p>“You killed Sylvain.” Byleth whispered, kneeling on the floor in front of her.</p><p>He had… damaged something in his throat – and right then he couldn’t be bothered to have someone heal it. His voice was foreign to his ears… but it still worked.</p><p>Dorothea didn’t reply.</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?” Asked Byleth.</p><p>A bizarre question to ask during wartime – but he could see Dorothea knew what he was after.</p><p>“I was… aiming for <em>you</em>.” Her voice betrayed her – she was scared.</p><p>Byleth nodded and waited for her to continue.</p><p>“I thought… I thought that if I could take you out first… that the rest would… <em>leave</em>. Or at least, it would be easier to… win.” She whispered back.</p><p>Dorothea had never reveled in fighting. And he could see she was telling the truth.</p><p>“<em>How?</em>” His strange, tortured voice asked.</p><p>She gulped visibly. “<em>Meteor</em>. Long-distance spell… takes a lot of energy. I can… only do it maybe once or twice before…” She trailed off.</p><p>He nodded and lowered his head.</p><p>She had hoped to forestall the fighting… the <em>bloodshed</em>. But it didn’t matter in the end. Byleth had killed them anyway.</p><p>“Your aim… was true.” Byleth revealed.</p><p>But Dorothea just nodded. A tear rolled down her beautiful cheek. “I know.”</p><p>“Can it… be countered?” Asked Byleth – afraid that this could happen again.</p><p>Dorothea flinched. That was not the question she had been expecting. Byleth suddenly realized how threatening he must appear to her. If possible… his sadness only grew.</p><p>“There are ch-charms… amulets… but they aren’t… guaranteed.” Her voice shook.</p><p>“Dorothea… I’m not going to hurt you.” Byleth tried to make his rough voice sound soft. He looked her in the eyes – willing her to believe him.</p><p>She flinched again – but didn’t break eye contact. “Why… not?”</p><p>“Because Sylvain wouldn’t want me to.”</p><p>Her tears came freely then. Her hands tried to cover her face…</p><p>“Lysithea… you can go now.” Byleth relieved her. She nodded – her eyes were wet too.</p><p>Claude stood behind Byleth and held his shoulders. Byleth reached up and placed his hands on Claude’s. They waited for Dorothea’s tears to stop.</p><p>When she finished, she wiped the tears away and looked expectantly at them. “What is it you want?”</p><p>Claude took over the conversation. Byleth was grateful. Speaking had… <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>“We believe Edelgard has allied with the likes of Solon and Kronya. Linhardt could not confirm our suspicions… but he had plenty of his own. Enough for us to believe that this war… it is exactly what they wanted. We… don’t know their ultimate goal – but we refuse to play by their rules. We fight under the Banner of Flames – not under the crest of Seiros – not as forces of the Alliance. We aim to protect the people of Fodlan… not destroy them. Please… can you tell us anything we can use against our true enemy?” His clear, strong voice echoed around the room.</p><p>Dorothea needed a moment to take all of that in. “You believe Edelgard… is being… <em>used</em>?”</p><p>“Possibly.” Answered Claude.</p><p>“I find that… <em>difficult</em>… to believe. But… I cannot deny that there are some… dark people working alongside her. Most likely, she believes she is using <em>them</em>.” Dorothea bit her lip.</p><p>“Dorothea… we understand how… <em>broken</em> things are. But… this isn’t the way to fix it.” Claude pleaded.</p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t know if I can believe you.”</p><p>Claude sighed. “Can you tell us anything about the Death Knight? Have you encountered anyone else who… isn’t who they appear to be?”</p><p>“You needn’t worry about Jeritza. He… is a tortured soul. Do not attack him and you will live.” Dorothea offered.</p><p>Claude’s grip on Byleth’s shoulders tightened. “<em>And</em>?”</p><p>“If I were to believe you… there are those I could suspect. But what good would that do you?” That hint of defiance could be heard in her voice again.</p><p>“Can you… deliver a message for us?” Claude asked instead.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Dorothea looked stunned.</p><p>“We sent one through Linhardt and Caspar… but we fear that it never made it. <em>Can you deliver a message</em>?” Claude asked again.</p><p>“Y-yes.” She whispered, unsteadily.</p><p>“We want to strike a truce. We now control the main access from Enbarr to the Alliance territories. We will not advance if Edelgard – and Edelgard alone – will agree to speak with us.” Claude argued.</p><p>“Hubert will come with her.” Dorothea added, unhelpfully.</p><p>“Fine. Edelgard and Hubert then.” Claude amended.</p><p>Dorothea bit her lip again – stalling. “You really think that will work?”</p><p>Claude nodded. “We have to at least try. <em>Please</em>… Dorothea.”</p><p>At length, Dorothea nodded.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>They buried Sylvain on a high, sturdy bank near the water the next day - the Lance of Ruin at his side.</p><p>Marianne had healed Byleth’s throat. But he couldn’t find the right words to say as they lowered the body into the earth. <em>What do you say about someone to whom you owe everything?</em></p><p>Sothis had saved his life before. But… this felt different.</p><p>All of his former students – save for those still defending Garreg Mach – paid their respects. But only Byleth and Claude remained after the ceremony had finished.</p><p>
  <em>Goddess… how was he going to tell Ashe?</em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure if he ever believed how… <em>good</em> of a person he was.” Byleth said quietly.</p><p>They stood side by side, gazing at the fresh mound of earth and the sparkling river beyond.</p><p>“He… had his flaws.” Claude reminded him. But he didn’t say it to be disrespectful.</p><p>For a long time they just stood there.</p><p>“Someday… we will build him a proper memorial.” Claude promised.</p><p>“I’d… like to see that.” Byleth confessed.</p><p>They should probably be preparing a defensive rotation for the Knights and Judith’s men who would be staying to guard the Bridge. Then they should make preparations to return to Garreg Mach. But somehow… just being there beside Sylvain’s grave felt like the right place to be right then.</p><p>Claude said a prayer quietly. Just for himself and Byleth to hear. A prayer in a foreign tongue… to foreign Gods. Byleth didn’t need to ask what the words meant.</p><p>“Thank you, Sylvain. For saving the man I love.” Claude finished – this time so Byleth could understand.</p><p>Byleth found Claude’s hand and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“I… can’t lose any more, Claude. It hurts too much.”</p><p>“I know.” Claude whispered.</p><p>They descended the hill and made their way to the Bridge.</p><p>Hilda was waiting for them.</p><p>“I didn’t want to interrupt… but we have some news. Something… you both need to hear.” She reported quietly.</p><p>Trying to set aside their heavy melancholy and focus on Hilda’s words was difficult.</p><p>“Go on.” Claude prompted.</p><p>She hesitated. “Er… there have been multiple reports of a small band of soldiers marching through several Alliance territories – originating from Faerghus. They don’t carry a flag – and they seem to avoid anywhere that might contain a military presence. No one has reported them as hostile… but…”</p><p>Claude interrupted. “How large a force?”</p><p>“Less than two dozen.” Hilda clarified.</p><p>“Destination? Time of arrival?”</p><p>Hilda sighed. “We don’t know for sure… but it looks like they are coming <em>here</em>. Or if not here, one of the smaller bridges that cross into the Empire. I’d say… two days… maybe less.”</p><p>Claude shared a look of concern with Byleth.</p><p>“How… how likely do you think it could be… what’s left of the Kingom’s forces?” Asked Claude, to both of them.</p><p>“Likely.” Byleth and Hilda said at the same time.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “Or… they could be hostile. Have we tried to contact them?”</p><p>“From what I hear as soon as they know they’ve been spotted they disappear again. I don’t think they <em>want</em> us to contact them.” Hilda folder her arms.</p><p>“Try, in any case.”</p><p>“I’m on it, Leader-Man.” Hilda sighed and turned to leave. “Or rather… I’ll get someone on it.”</p><p>Once she was out of sight, Claude whispered, “I don’t want to get our hopes up… but if it’s them… <em>any</em> of them…”</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “If it is…” But he couldn’t finish.</p><p>Claude took Byleth’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I… have things I need to see to. But I don’t want to let you go.”</p><p>“I’ll… be alright.” He tried to sound reassuring.</p><p>Claude kissed his hand one more time before turning to leave.</p><p>“Hey!” Byleth called out before Claude had gone very far.</p><p>He turned around… waiting.</p><p>“I love you too, Claude.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Or There is Lots of Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to Hilda’s word, whoever the small band of roaming soldiers were, they avoided further contact or communication – although reported sightings came in sporadically. They seemed to have slowed down – possibly seeking alternative routes across the Airmid River. Byleth wanted to seek them out himself, but they had exhausted much of their resources on the battle for the Bridge. For now, he followed Claude back to Garreg Mach to resupply and regroup for their next move. It was a somber journey – their loss still fresh on their minds.</p><p>Word had spread amongst the troops about both Byleth’s merciless destruction of the enemy forces and the subsequent release of their leader, Dorothea. Fewer of them engaged him in conversation – but whether out of fear or respect, he didn’t know. What kept Byleth going was the thought of retreating with Claude back into their little room at the monastery where they could pretend – for a little while at least – that it was just the two of them. When the towers finally came into view and they began the climb up the hill to the gates he let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>First however… they had to break the news to those who stayed behind.</p><p>Byleth could hardly watch as Ashe learned of Sylvain’s passing. Claude, thankfully, stepped in and reassured Ashe that there simply wasn’t anything any of them could have done differently – forestalling any burgeoning feelings of guilt for remaining at Garreg Mach. Byleth just didn’t have the energy to do so himself.</p><p>And then, at last, he and Claude found refuge in their small, sparsely furnished room.</p><p>For a while, the two of them just sat on the bed next to each other. They were still dirty from the road and too tired both physically and mentally for much else.</p><p>“We should really see about getting a larger bed.” Claude mentioned absently.</p><p>Byleth just hummed neutrally. Where they were going to find one, he had no idea. Unless they took Rhea’s bed… but they both knew Cyril would never allow it.</p><p>“And… you could use a new shirt.” Claude added, less tactfully.</p><p>Before leaving the Bridge, he had cut most of his sleeve away – the stains proving too difficult to remove. Again, Byleth just hummed and nodded.</p><p>Claude sighed. “Talk to me, Teach.”</p><p>“I don’t… really know what…” Byleth began.</p><p>Claude interrupted. “Not about the War. Not about… what we lost. Tell me… what do you <em>need</em>?”</p><p>Byleth looked down at himself. He really did look a mess. “I suppose… a bath. Fresh clothes.”</p><p>“That’s… a start, I guess.” Claude said, a little disappointed perhaps.</p><p>“But… I don’t really want to go outside. Too many… other people.” Byleth complained.</p><p>At this, Claude nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>“Thank you for… speaking with Ashe.” Byleth managed to say.</p><p>But Claude shook his head this time. “He's my friend too, Teach. But that's not on the table right now. Tell me… something else.”</p><p>Byleth had to contemplate for a while before answering. It was hard to think of anything besides recent events. “How about this: will you… teach me to pray? Your kind of prayer.”</p><p>This shift in topic seemed to surprise him. Claude looked at Byleth intently before answering. “I suppose. Not all of them… translate well, though.”</p><p>“Then don’t translate. Someday… someday you’re going to take me with you to where you grew up. You’re going to share with me the food you ate. Show me your favorite sights. And… I’m going to love it. Because it’s you.” Byleth whispered.</p><p>Claude gave Byleth a look unlike any he had ever seen before. Soft… and vulnerable. “Okay.”</p><p>And so they sat side by side and practiced together until the sun left the sky.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Their rest was short lived, however.</p><p>Two days later, a couple of familiar faces arrived and requested a private audience. It was easy enough to arrange – and they were eager to hear news of their mutual friends. They used Jeralt’s old office and once the door was shut tight, they greeted each other warmly.</p><p>“Balthus! Constance! It is so good to see you.” Claude clasped each of their hands in turn – Byleth followed suit.</p><p>“If you had told me about this scheme of yours – I would have joined you a lot sooner.” Balthus accused, teasing.</p><p>Claude just waved him off. “You had… other things to worry about.” He winked at Constance, who blushed.</p><p>“It’s… good to see you again, Professor. After all this time.” Constance replied – deflecting. But Byleth couldn’t help but notice that they two of them stood very close to each other.</p><p>
  <em>Oh… that was it then.</em>
</p><p>“Where’s Freddie?” Claude asked.</p><p>Balthus put his arm around Constance, confirming Byleth’s suspicions. “With the Goneril’s, of course. He’s probably grown quite a bit since you last saw him. <em>We</em> might not even recognize him when we finally get home, and it’s barely been three weeks. Growing like a weed.”</p><p>“What brings you so far from home?” Claude asked.</p><p>The two guests exchanged a wary look. “Business mostly.” Balthus answered, which was probably a lie.</p><p>“Who’s Freddie?” Byleth asked, although he felt that he already knew.</p><p>Constance smiled warmly. “Our son. He turned three not long ago. We named him… after Aelfrec. But everyone calls him Freddie. Freddie Nuvelle.” She said the child’s last name with no small amount of pride.</p><p>“That’s… <em>wonderful</em>!” Replied Byleth, although he also felt a little sad. He had missed so much.</p><p>Claude gave Byleth a knowing smile. “Sorry… I forgot to mention it, Teach.”</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I’m… so happy for you both. Have you kept in touch with Hapi and Yuri?”</p><p>Another wary looked was passed around.</p><p>“Hapi… didn’t want to be used as a weapon. She’s kept… a pretty low profile. As for Yuri… we aren’t sure. He returned to Faerghus with his men after the Battle of Garreg Mach. We used to get letters now and then… but not for a while.” Balthus’ reply left the room in an uneasy silence.</p><p>
  <em>Not Yuri too…</em>
</p><p>“Speaking of Hapi… we… didn’t ask to meet just to catch-up. Even though it has been far too long.” Constance finally added.</p><p>Claude nodded. “I figured as much. But when it’s safe to travel again… Teach and I… we’d like to visit.” The emphasis he put on the two of them doing so together wasn’t lost on anyone. Byleth blushed.</p><p>“Of course.” Balthus just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hapi… she’s actually here too – in Abyss. She has… guests of her own.” Constance added, suggestively.</p><p>Balthus nodded. “It would be… good for you to meet up with her. In fact… it is rather important that you do.”</p><p>“In Abyss? <em>Now</em>?” Claude seemed to understand what they meant.</p><p>Constance nodded once.</p><p>Claude looked alarmed and sought Byleth’s hand. “I guess my safety measures were… less than adequate. But I suppose we did ask for this.”</p><p>And then Byleth understood.</p><p>
  <em>How else would they be able to have a one-on-one meeting?</em>
</p><p>“They’re <em>here</em>?” He found himself asking, dumbly. Of course the Ashen Wolves would know how to enter Abyss from the outside without being detected. Or rather, how to smuggle someone into Garreg Mach.</p><p>Constance nodded again, lips pursed.</p><p>“In that case… well… perhaps we shouldn’t keep them waiting. I wish… I wish we could have had more time to talk.” Claude replied – anxiety clear in his voice. Byleth couldn’t blame him.</p><p>Balthus gave a weak smile. “Next time, then.”</p><p>“Yeah… next time.” Claude headed for the door but stopped short. “Should I… bring Hilda?” Another cryptic question hidden within an innocuous one.</p><p>“It’s just the two of them.” Balthus answered confidently. “We checked.”</p><p>“Thank you.” And then Claude led Byleth into the hallway and down the stairs, leaving their guests behind.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Hapi met up with them at the entrance to Abyss. Byleth gave her a brief hug. After ensuring that they hadn’t brought anyone else, she led them down a complex path through the extensive underground of Garreg Mach. He was sure they had doubled back on themselves at least twice – but given the circumstances, he didn’t comment.</p><p>Finally, they were led to a very old wooden door. Hapi knocked three times, waited, and then knocked twice.</p><p>“I’ll stay here.” And Hapi took up her post beside the door.</p><p>Neither Byleth nor Claude could comment – they were too nervous.</p><p><em>It could still be a trap.</em> Byleth reached for the handle, but before he could open the door, Claude held him back.</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>. Hapi? You’ve… met Balthus and Constance’s little boy, right? <em>Eric</em>, wasn’t it?” Claude asked. Both Byleth and Hapi looked at him, confused.</p><p>“No…Freddie. But you <em>know</em> that – you were…” Hapi began.</p><p>Claude interrupted. “I know. Just checking.” He turned to Byleth. “We will need to… to be careful. Not everyone is who they appear to be.”</p><p>Byleth nodded and took hold of the handle a second time and held his breath as it swung open. Inside was lit, but not enough that it wasn’t still darker than the already gloomy tunnel. The sound of running water got louder.</p><p>The room was narrow and long. In the distance sat a table with many candles and several chairs in front of an old iron gate with an open drain beyond – a back exit, if they were desperate enough. One figure, swathed heavily in a thick, dark cloak, sat at the table – the other stood vigil behind them, a dark mop of hair covering part of his face.</p><p>It looked like them. And they were alone.</p><p>They walked closer and Claude tried to use humor to hide his nerves. “Is that you under there, Princess?”</p><p>In response, Edelgard carefully lowered her hood. Her hair was pinned up around a beautiful crown which made her look much older – the cold fire in her eyes that much more dangerous. “Hello, Claude. Professor.”</p><p>Byleth put his hand on Claude’s shoulder. “Edelgard… I regret that we never got to finish our conversation, so long ago. I know now that… what you wanted to say… it was very important. Could you… <em>remind</em> me?”</p><p>“Professor… that does indeed seem like a long time ago now. I was also… saddened that we didn’t reconnect.” She spoke coolly.</p><p>“I’m flattered that you seem to recall it. But… but that doesn’t exactly inspire my <em>unequivocal</em> trust.” He was careful to use her own words back at her, as best that he could remember.</p><p>“You desire proof?” The light in her eyes seemed more genuine… warmer. She played along.</p><p>“I would not refuse it, if offered.” Byleth finished quoting – and Edelgard smiled. “It’s her.” Byleth whispered to Claude.</p><p>Claude still seemed unsure. “And what about him?” He gestured to Hubert.</p><p>Edelgard’s smile turned into a smirk. “Hubert?” She addressed him over her shoulder. “The one and only time I took tea with Lady Cornelia – how many lumps of sugar did I request?”</p><p>Claude and Byleth looked up at Hubert, confused by the question.</p><p>“Four, Your Majesty.” Hubert replied – no hint of emotion on his face. He hadn’t let his guard down either.</p><p>“And… pray tell – why on earth would I <em>ever</em> take my tea so disgustingly sweet?” Edelgard continued.</p><p>A very slight hint of a smile – which looked a little frightening – came to Hubert’s lips. “Because Lady Cornelia took <em>three</em>.”</p><p>Edelgard folder her arms. “It’s him. Although I… <em>appreciate</em> your caution.”</p><p>That would have to be good enough.</p><p>Claude took the chair opposite Edelgard – Byleth remained standing.</p><p>“I trust Dorothea made it back safely?” Asked Claude.</p><p>Edelgard nodded. “I apologize for not answering your original message. I still hoped… that Linhardt and Caspar would return. And I admit at having been… <em>offended</em> at first by the accusations.” She chose her words carefully – not wanting to sound weak in her sincerity. “Thank you for… for sparing Dorothea. She is… dear to me.”</p><p>“Linhardt and Caspar… they are safe?” Byleth couldn’t help but interject.</p><p>“So far as I know. Even so - losing them was hard… for more than just myself.” Revealed Edelgard. “However… I now have more evidence which confirm some of Linhardt’s suspicions.”</p><p>“You claim to still have… some ignorance as to the character and identities of your subordinates? I’m afraid I find that hard to believe, <em>Your Majesty</em>.” Claude used the title mockingly. “Unless you really are merely their puppet?”</p><p>Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Be careful, Claude. I came to talk openly – but <em>not</em> to be insulted.”</p><p>Byleth intervened. “Of course. But… the question stands. Have you willingly allied with the likes of Solon and Kronya? Both of whom were dangerous, undercover agents with powers far greater than we had ever thought possible? One of whom killed my father. The other reduced an entire innocent town to blood and ash – simply for the pleasure of it.” His tone matched Edelgard’s perfectly.</p><p>“I was unaware of Tomas’ deception until it was too late – and Monica’s as well to some extent. Although I began to suspect her before the end. But I <em>will not</em> defend their actions - nor will I be held accountable for them.” She deflected.</p><p>“Are they the same people who conducted experiments on Lysithea? Are they… <em>still</em> conducting these experiments?” Byleth knew that would strike a chord.</p><p>Edelgard looked down at the table – unable to keep eye contact. “That is why I am here. What I’ve learned from Hapi… and what we’ve discovered about Arianrhod – my greatest fears appear… more likely. My resolve… to keep such abominable acts from ever reoccurring, drives me above all else. To that end, I’ve <em>always</em> done whatever was necessary.”</p><p>Claude was a little lost. “I’m sorry, you’re both being too vague. Explain.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head and answered in a different way than Byleth expected. “The… <em>greed</em> of the nobility – that is where it began. Bloodlines were getting weaker. They welcomed any solution – not caring where it came from… or what it would cost. Devout followers of the Church of Seiros conspired against my father – demoting him to a mere figurehead. My brothers and sisters and I were… <em>violated</em> to satiate their lust for even greater power. I am all that’s left.”</p><p>Claude and Byleth waited for her to continue.</p><p>“If I had… not acted. If I just played the part assigned to me – I really would have been a puppet. Accepting the throne under their terms meant an existence where I could only watch from the sidelines as moral rot and corruption fully devoured the nobility of the Empire - a system of governance promoted by and forcibly upheld across all of Fodlan by the Church. Rhea was always a little… too eager to quash any dissent under the guise of spiritual justice. Blood experiments would continue – and innocent casualties only mount.”</p><p>Claude shook his head but remained silent. He obviously disagreed with her… solution.</p><p>“Without my uncle's, Lord Arundel’s, support I could not have ascended to the throne so early, essentially dissolving my father’s cabinet – I could not have launched an attack against the Knights of Seiros and dismantled a system that was the cause of so much suffering. But his methods were… <em>callous</em>. I didn’t want to acknowledge what that meant. Still, I intended to use him until I was strong enough to… until I no longer needed him…” She trailed off.</p><p>Byleth sighed. “There are… too many questions to ask.”</p><p>“Where is Rhea?” Claude asked first.</p><p>Edelgard looked up from the table and met their gaze evenly once more. “My uncle has her in a secure cell in Enbarr. I asked once what he had planned for her… he wouldn’t answer. For right now at least, I cannot touch her.”</p><p>“He’s… one of them – isn’t he.” Asked Byleth.</p><p>“I believe so. Although, I do not know when the switch occurred. Cornelia as well.” She answered honestly.</p><p>Her willingness to be so open was… suspicious.</p><p>“What changed? Why are you really here?” Byleth whispered.</p><p>Edelgard sighed deeply. “Arianrhod. A… a child… bearing two crests. She… she was no more than five. She had white hair. There… there must have been others. Lady Cornelia… she takes in orphans. Because the fighting has drawn on so long… there are far too many of them. And Lord Arundel mercilessly sacked Fhirdiad… without orders. I am… <em>failing</em>… even as the Empire gains new ground.”</p><p>Here Hubert stepped forward and seemed distressed – but remained unwilling to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“What are your plans… for the Alliance?” Claude asked after a moment or two of silence.</p><p>She sat a little straighter and regained her composure. “If the Alliance carries through with its threat of invasion – I will, of course, meet any force head on with everything I have. There a those who are loyal to the Empire within your borders. You will not win.”</p><p>Claude laughed darkly and shook his head. “Those loyalists you refer to will only derail you from your supposed goal even further. The likes of Lord Gloucester don’t support your ideals – they fear losing their power. Or do you really think that if you rely on them to conquer the Alliance that afterwards they would willingly set aside their land and fancy titles? If you bring the fight to our soil… you would be destroying the very people you claim need your help.”</p><p>Edelgard did not reply.</p><p>“Look… the whole system… the obsession over crests – I am not blind to their evils. The Church has had a stranglehold on Fodlan for generations. But why isn’t deposing Rhea enough?” Claude asked instead.</p><p>Still, she did not answer. An uncomfortable stillness began closing in. Hubert’s hand twitched.</p><p>“We have… some information. Perhaps it is only fair – seeing that you’ve been so open with us thus far that we reciprocate.” Said Byleth, diplomatically. “But it comes with a condition.”</p><p>The look she gave Byleth wasn’t friendly, but Edelgard nodded.</p><p>“A very small band of soldiers which we believe originated in Faerghhus has been travelling across the Alliance territories. We cannot confirm their destination – or intentions, but they may have crossed the Airmid already. It could be what remains of the Kingdom’s forces. Can you tell us… who they might be… what you plan to do should they prove to be a threat?” Looking over his shoulder, Claude seemed surprised – he clearly hadn’t intended for them to play this card. Byleth touched his arm to reassure him. He had a plan.</p><p>“Ordinarily… I would give you the same answer. I would crush them. But… let me guess – that’s the condition, isn’t it?” Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “I cannot confirm who might be within their number. Dimitri’s body was not recovered from Fhirdiad. But others were.”</p><p>Byleth’s chest grew tight. “Whose?” It came out as a hoarse whisper.</p><p>“Lord Rodrigue, Baron Dominic, and his brother.” Edelgard listed.</p><p><em>Poor Annette. And Felix… </em>But it was a relief not hearing a student’s name. And with that relief… guilt.</p><p>“You are correct about the condition. We would ask that you make no move to counter them – at least, not yet. Please allow us to retrieve them. If necessary… we will… we will use force.” He said this with great difficulty. “We can take a company of wyverns – but it means advancing into Empire territory.”</p><p>Edelgard seemed to contemplate Byleth’s request. “And if they should reach Fort Merceus before you can stop them?”</p><p>Byleth nodded, reluctantly.</p><p>“Then I accept. However, bear in mind, if you deviate from your objective in the slightest, I will feel no remorse in shooting you out of the sky.” But then she shook her head, her tone shifting from threatening to something softer - more wistful. “Your… <em>devotion</em> to your students still surprises me. But be warned – you might not like what you find, even if you succeed.” Edelgard added cryptically.</p><p>“There still lies the primary matter at hand. We took back Garreg Mach to fight against those who… slither in the dark. We still don’t have enough information about who these people are. And… what will you do now?” Asked Claude, getting them back on track.</p><p>“’Those Who Slither in the Dark’… an apt name indeed.” Edelgard looked up and met Hubert’s gaze. “We have been devising a plan. But we cannot say for certain if it… if it will succeed. Suffice it to say my uncle and I require a… parting of ways.”</p><p>Claude sighed deeply. “Thank the Gods for that.”</p><p>And it was perhaps that statement most of all that brought a small, determined smile to Edelgard’s lips.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>“What did she mean?” Byleth asked that evening back in their room as they got ready for bed. Hapi and undoubtedly spirited away the Empress and her right hand man hours ago. After some hurried preparations, several former students and a handful of troops were going to fly south early in the morning with Claude and Byleth, and they needed their rest.</p><p>“About what?” Asked Claude. He was washing his face at the basin in naught but a loose undershirt and breeches. Byleth could appreciate the view, even if his mind was wandering elsewhere.</p><p>Byleth sat on their bed and began pulling off his boots. “About… not liking what we might find.”</p><p>Claude padded his face dry with a towel before answering. “She meant… that if Dimitri is with them… things might not be… well, you might not enjoy the reunion. Best that you remember what he was like… before.”</p><p>Byleth scowled even as he stood up and continued to disrobe. “Claude… What. Did. She. Mean?”</p><p>His lover sighed heavily and slipped into the bed behind him. “Get the lights. You… aren’t going to like this.”</p><p>Dutifully, Byleth blew out the lights and followed Claude into bed. They did their customary shuffling and rearranging until both of them were comfortable. Tonight, Byleth welcomed Claude’s warm breath on the back of his neck – strong arms wrapped around him protectively.</p><p>It was going to be bad.</p><p>“After the Battle of Garreg Mach… Dimitri became… less himself. Angrier. More… <em>impulsive</em>. He seemed convinced that Edelgard… that she was somehow responsible for everything bad that had happened to him – including the Tragedy at Duscar. It didn’t make a lot of sense. But it didn’t have to. He led the charge against the Empire in righteous retaliation. At least… that’s how it started.” Claude whispered sadly.</p><p>Byleth closed his eyes.</p><p>“The Knights… they sided with him at first. And the Kingdom. But it soon became clear that they had… very different objectives. The Knights were fighting for Rhea. Dimitri… he wanted revenge.” He continued.</p><p>“He became King… but… it wasn’t right, was it.” Byleth stated in an equally quiet whisper.</p><p>Claude kissed the back of his neck. “No… it wasn’t. Despite others trying to help guide him… he made too many mistakes. And with every failure… he drifted further away from reality.”</p><p>Byleth didn’t want to hear anymore.</p><p>“The last time I saw him… when our attempts at diplomacy fell apart for good… I didn’t recognize him anymore. The kind man I knew… he might be gone, Byleth. Even if his body lives.” Claude finished.</p><p>“We will save him anyway.” Byleth replied, obstinately. But he knew he didn’t sound very convincing.</p><p>Claude nuzzled his neck. “That’s what I love about you, Teach. That’s why I’m here. We can save them together.”</p><p>Byleth found Claud’s hand and brought it to his chest – fingers laced together. “I told Edelgard… I told her we would stop them.”</p><p>“And if it comes to that… if that’s the only way we can save them… so be it.” Claude held him tight. “But we will try everything else first. I promise.”</p><p>Byleth brought their hands up and kissed Claude’s knuckles. “When we get back, Claude – there’s… something I want to give you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Claude asked, sleepily.</p><p>Byleth could tell Claude was drifting. “Don’t let me forget, okay?”</p><p>Claude hummed an affirmative.</p><p>Or perhaps he was already asleep.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>It had been… so much worse than Byleth could have feared.</p><p>The elation he had felt in discovering Dimitri was alive quickly spoiled when his friend threw a javelin at him.</p><p>And hit.</p><p>He was now lying in Gronder Field – the grass around him drowning in his own blood.</p><p>Marianne was at his side doing all she could – or at least that’s what he thought she was doing. She seemed to be asking him questions, but he couldn’t understand her.</p><p>
  <em>Where was Claude?</em>
</p><p>It must be the loss of blood. The shock if it. He couldn’t get his breathing under control. The pole was still deep inside his thigh. Scratch that… it was protruding out the other side. He kept trying to pull it out, but Marianne wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Claude?!” Byleth heard himself shout.</p><p>There was something he was supposed to do when this happened. <em>What was it again?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh… right.</em>
</p><p>But he couldn’t grasp the threads of time properly.</p><p>And he was scared.</p><p>Scared that it would only be worse the second time around.</p><p>Or what if he found himself falling forward…?</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>What if he woke up and this time… this time they were all gone.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Claude?!” Byleth cried out again. <em>Where was he?</em></p><p>“I’m here. Just breathe. Breathe… you’ll be okay.” And he <em>was</em> there. “Just breathe, Teach.”</p><p>“Dimitri?” Byleth could barely form words – let alone form a whole sentence.</p><p>“He’s… gone. We… we weren’t fast enough.” Claude said sadly.</p><p>“No!” No… no…</p><p>He couldn’t mean…</p><p>…</p><p>A frantic search confirmed the field was empty save for their own troops. Dimitri and his companions were nowhere in sight.</p><p>But they had been there.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Teach. They can’t get far on foot. Just breathe.” Claude’s soothing voice began breaking through the fog.</p><p>Byleth focused on taking deep breaths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Or Shit Gets Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding what remained of the Kingdom’s forces was easier said than done. Most of the first day was spent just getting to the Bridge of Myrddin. Byleth had been so confident in their ability to track down the roving band he hadn’t stopped to consider the possibility that they might not be able to in time. Especially as the unnamed soldiers had been so careful at avoiding contact and detection up until then.</p><p>After touching base with their forces at the Bridge and listening to a few very vague reported sightings from nearby residents, they gathered that they were correct in assuming that whoever these people were, they had indeed crossed the river and vanished into Empire territory. From the Bridge, they fanned out and worked in pairs combing the roads, meadows, and gaps between the trees from the air for any sign of their quarry.</p><p>If their intel was correct, it was a very small band – which begged the question as to their mission. Infiltration? Espionage? Defection? None of them made much sense. Surely, such a small number wouldn’t challenge the Empire’s forces openly – at least, not unless they were looking for death. Byleth’s thoughts turned to Lord Gwendal as his gaze raked back and forth at the greenery below him. He prayed that this was not the case.</p><p>“We should turn back! Regroup.” Claude bellowed, sitting proudly atop his wyvern not far to Byleth’s right. Hearing anything against the mighty beat of Byleth’s own beast’s wings and the slight wind was difficult. But at least it was springtime in earnest now – taking much of the bite out of the air.</p><p>“Just a bit further?” Byleth pleaded, painfully aware that time was not on their side.</p><p>Claude’s pause before answering told Byleth the man was reluctant to give in. They had travelled far over the last day and a half – and their mounts would need rest and food if they were to press on again tomorrow. “Just until that grove of trees. No further. Besides… someone else back at camp might have had better luck.” Replied Claude finally.</p><p>But the next grove of trees was barren save for some startled birds and a lean looking speckled fox. Claude gave the signal for them to turn around and they flew back in silence – disappointed. Still, Byleth carefully scanned the earth below them just in case they had somehow missed the smallest clue. <em>Boot tracks in the mud… discarded scraps… an old cooking fire… anything.</em></p><p>Claude landed his beautiful, white wyvern upon reaching their camp first – and as had been the case the day before, it looked like they were the last pair to return. But this time, they were waived down excitedly by Hilda and Marianne. Byleth landed his own beast with less grace – both from excitement… and because his flying skills left a lot to be desired.</p><p>By the time Byleth had untangled himself from the harness and dismounted, the three of them were marching over to greet him. “Where are they?” He asked, the smile on their faces could only mean one thing.</p><p>“Just outside Gronder Field. And better yet, I don’t think we were spotted.” Hilda announced proudly.</p><p>“It’s them, Professor.” Marianne answered Byleth’s next question before he could even ask. “Dedue at least, was unmistakable. And many of them wore blue, even if they didn’t fly a banner.”</p><p>Byleth looked to Claude hopefully.</p><p>Claude sighed. “If we switch mounts with some of the others, a small number of us could try and make it there before nightfall – but it’s risky. Better to wait until tomorrow when we can all go together.”</p><p>“But… they might respond more favorably to a few familiar faces. Less threatening.” Byleth reasoned, still looking to Claude for permission – begging him with his eyes.</p><p>Claude shook his head, but it was clear he was going to concede. “Being reckless is the last thing we need right now. But I suppose if we leave the wyverns in the trees and wait for them out in the open…”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help it. He brought Claude in for a tight embrace, pinning his lover’s arms to his sides awkwardly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Claude didn’t verbally protest, but he wiggled free of Byleth’s grasp – trying to look stern. “See to our noble steeds – we have pushed them hard the last couple of days. I’ll… I'll go find out who can spare us a ride. I doubt there will be many.” He still sounded hesitant, but his eyes were warm as he turned back towards camp.</p><p>…</p><p>“Be careful what you ask of him, Professor. He’s… loved you for a long time.” Hilda whispered protectively to Byleth after Claude was out of earshot. But her smile softened the warning some.</p><p>Byleth blushed but nodded – then turned back and with Marianne’s help made both of the wyverns more comfortable.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>In the end there was only six of them: Claude, Byleth, Marianne, and three of Judith’s men. Far too few if things got heated – but Byleth was confident that everything would be fine. Sure enough, Gronder Field came into view with just enough daylight to spare. Claude signaled for them to approach from the East and to stay low. They landed with great care in the trees – one man stayed behind to keep the beasts from wondering too far in case they needed to make a swift exit.</p><p>With Claude at the lead, they walked out into the immense field and headed for the top of the small hill at its center.</p><p>Would the others recognize they weren’t a threat and come out to meet them? Or would the five of them stand there on the hilltop until the sun went down – ignored and avoided?</p><p>Waiting was… <em>hard</em>. The possibility that they were anticipating beings that only resembled their friends kept resurfacing as the minutes drug on without any sign or whisper of them. The silence was becoming unbearable.</p><p>Soon they would lose the light.</p><p>“There.” Claude finally called out softly. All eyes quickly followed his gaze to a figure in armor purposefully coming through the trees and onto the grass – still far enough away that not even Claude could reach them with his arrows. The figure stood there for a moment, perhaps gauging their reaction, and then pointed to a fairly level area of grass not far from the midpoint between them. Better to meet on an even playing field.</p><p>“Is that… <em>Ingrid</em>?” Marianne asked as they dutifully walked slowly to the meeting place. As they did so, more figures began emerging from the trees. Not many – but enough that Byleth’s excitement began to fade. <em>This was serious.</em></p><p>Dedue quickly caught up to the first figure, who turned out to be Ingrid after all – the golden waterfall of hair Byleth so fondly remembered her sporting was braided and pinned back tight to her head. But there was no light in her eyes – her brow wrinkled in a disapproving scowl. Dedue’s expression matched hers exactly.</p><p>Ingrid wordlessly signaled for them to halt – and they complied, still further away from each other than Byleth would have liked. Ingrid and Dedue drew their weapons, but just stood at attention… waiting.</p><p>The last figure to emerge from the trees wore an impressive fur-lined cloak, despite the warming temperatures. His hair was shaggy and unkempt, and his right eye was covered with a dark patch. At first, Byleth didn’t recognize him. But the way Dedue and Ingrid stayed at his side, even as he advanced to meet them… the piercing blue of his eye…</p><p>“Dimitri?” Byleth whispered, uncertain. The man before him looked cold and… dangerous.</p><p>“If the witch sent you – we will kill you. If you are here to try and dissuade us from our path – we will kill you. Without hesitation… <em>Professor</em>.” Dimitri spoke calmly – darkly – but he quickly turned his gaze to Claude. “And what do we have here?” Dimitri’s face broke into a terrifying smile. “It will be my pleasure… <em>ripping you to pieces</em>… my old friend.”</p><p>Claude flinched. “Good to see you too, Dimitri.”</p><p>“Dimitri – I can’t tell you how… <em>happy </em>I am to see you alive. I had feared… since I was gone… so much has changed.” Byleth began weakly, trying to reign-in his surprise.</p><p>Dimitri gave him a look of disgust but didn’t otherwise reply.</p><p>“Please… the others… are the others…? “Byleth tried to ask.</p><p>Dimitri laughed – but the sound of it sent chills down Byleth’s spine. “You’re worried about them <em>now</em>? It’s a bit late for that – isn’t it?”</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I sincerely hope not.”</p><p>Dimitri looked upset that Byleth didn’t immediately back down. He cocked his head, signaling for Ingrid to take over - as if answering him would be too much effort to waste.</p><p>“If you’re asking about… Felix, Annette, and the others… there isn’t much to say. Lord Rodrigue and Baron Dominic gave us the precious time we needed to evacuate all that we could from Fhirdiad – including His Highness. But in the end… it didn’t amount to very many. And only those who stand before you now remain loyal to Him.” Ingrid dutifully recited.</p><p>“You mean… they are still alive? Are they… <em>safe</em>?” Claude asked, concerned.</p><p>Dimitri frowned, but he didn’t forbid Ingrid from answering. “Yuri took Annette and Mercedes north to Sreng – he… he said he had some friends there. Felix… well… he was always one to do his own thing…”</p><p>“<em>Enough</em>.” Dimitri growled. “Why are <em>you</em> here?” He pointed at Byleth accusingly.</p><p>“We want the fighting to stop.” Byleth answered honestly.</p><p>Dimitri’s scowl darkened further in anger.</p><p>“Please… tell me… is Sylvain…?” Ingrid asked, interrupting His Majesty’s response. Realizing her mistake from the glare he directed at her, she didn’t finish.</p><p>…</p><p>Byleth dropped his gaze in shame and shook his head slowly. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words.</p><p>Her involuntary intake of breath was enough for him to know how much the realization had hurt her. Although she looked to be made of stone, there was still glass beneath the surface.</p><p><em>Silence</em>.</p><p>But when Byleth dared to look back up from the grass, it was Dimitri that caught his attention.</p><p>He seemed… frozen.</p><p>“Sylvain… he died taking the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. We wouldn’t have won without him.” Claude tried to explain in a whisper.</p><p>…</p><p>Ingrid lowered her weapon so that she could wipe away her silent tears.</p><p>“GHHWWWAAAAA!!!” Dimitri suddenly roared, making everyone jump.</p><p>Everything happened so quickly after that.</p><p>Dimitri ripped the javelin from Ingrid’s grasp and threw it.</p><p>Dimitri’s eye seemed as sharp and dangerous with the fury it contained as the weapon he had thrown.</p><p>…</p><p>Byleth crumpled to the ground.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>He awoke next to a fire.</p><p>The sky was dark. All he could hear was a slight wind through the trees and the spark and sputtering of the embers beside him. He tried to sit up, but pain shot down his left leg – he bit back a sharp hiss.</p><p>“Welcome back.” Claude’s voice spoke softly not far away – but it wasn’t a warm greeting.</p><p>Byleth sort of propped himself up on his elbows instead so that he could look around. They were back amongst the trees – the wyverns nesting just beyond the fire’s glow. The glowing coals of a second fire weren’t far away – four sleeping bundles surrounding it. The enveloping stillness told him it was very late.</p><p>“Claude?” Byleth whispered, trying to find his familiar face in the dark.</p><p>“I’m here.” Claude walked around the fire and carefully sat beside him. “Here… drink.” He offered Byleth some water.</p><p>Byleth’s throat felt terribly dry. He accepted it gratefully. Only after he had finished did Claude speak again.</p><p>“Lay back down. Marianne worked her magic as always… but it will take some time to fully heal. It wasn’t a simple cut or bruise this time.” He still spoke in a detached, almost sleepy sort of voice. “But it also could have been… much worse.”</p><p>It was only then that Byleth remembered all that had happened.</p><p>He was… <em>embarrassed</em>.</p><p>“I… should have… but I…” Began Byleth, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t going to make excuses. “I’m… sorry.” He said instead.</p><p>Claude wasn’t looking at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Byleth repeated, more earnestly.</p><p>Claude shook his head, but still wouldn’t meet his gaze. “No. I was… careless. <em>Sloppy</em>. We should have waited.”</p><p>It hurt, hearing Claude blame himself. “Hey. This isn’t your fault. I… I pushed you.”</p><p>This time Claude did look at him. “But the best outcome was still… <em>this</em>.” Claude gestured at Byleth’s heavily bandaged leg. “I’ve… never seen you get hurt like that before.”</p><p>It took a moment for Byleth to understand.</p><p>Claude thought Byleth had reset time – and that Byleth had somehow… <em>chosen</em> this outcome.</p><p>“But I didn’t.” He said dumbly.</p><p>“Didn’t what?” Claude asked, confused.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I tried to… but I couldn’t.”</p><p>Claude nodded, still misunderstanding him.</p><p>“No – Claude. Listen, I didn’t go back and change things this time. I… I wanted to at first. But…” Byleth felt ashamed, remembering how scared he had been. Perhaps it was partly the shock – but he knew that it wasn’t the only reason. “I just couldn’t.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Asked Claude. “You mean you can’t… anymore?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.” Byleth shut his eyes tight. This was a lot harder than it should be. “I mean… I was too scared.” Whispering his confession without looking at Claude seemed to help. “If I went back… I might have deflected Dimitri’s attack. But it also could have hit you. Or Marianne. Or… anyone else.”</p><p>Claude didn’t interrupt. Byleth kept his eyes closed.</p><p>“I was… <em>panicking</em>. It would have been too easy to… to mess up. I couldn’t risk it. If I had gone… too far forward… well – you know what happened last time. That… that <em>can’t</em> happen again.” Byleth’s embarrassment was all but forgotten – just remembering the fear made it seem all too real again somehow. He covered his face with his hands, waiting for Claude to say something.</p><p>Claude seemed to need a moment.</p><p>But just when Byleth was beginning to feel foolish, Claude lay down beside him. “It’s because of Sylvain, isn’t it.” He whispered sadly. It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Byleth pondered this. “Perhaps.” He dropped his hands back onto his chest. The fire had died down enough that he could see the stars.</p><p>“Look at me.” Claude ordered gently. Byleth turned his head. Warm green eyes stared back. “You’re stronger than this.”</p><p>And he said it with complete conviction.</p><p>…</p><p>“Claude…” But Byleth didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> do that again.” Claude’s voice became hard. He was… angry.</p><p>Byleth studied Claude’s stern face, unable to reply.</p><p>“Do you understand?” Asked Claude, still firm.</p><p>“Y-yes…” Byleth stammered.</p><p>Claude brought his hand up to caress Byleth’s cheek. “If you disappear again… I want to know you’re alive. Promise me?” This request was softer.</p><p>“Promise.” Byleth’s eyes were wet.</p><p>…</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Claude sent two of the men back to camp in the morning with a message. They would all regroup on Gronder Field before continuing the pursuit. Marianne tended to Byleth’s leg and insisted that he needed to rest. But it meant a whole day <em>wasted</em>.</p><p>“At this rate… they will be going through Count Bergliez’ territory. Passing by towns and villages – either encountering resistance or seeking shelter. We can’t just… <em>sit</em> here.” Byleth complained to Claude, both of them still hovering near the campfire from the night before.</p><p>But Claude was set firm. “It is still a long ways to Fort Merceus. And I have a plan now.”</p><p>Byleth scowled but waited for Claude to continue.</p><p>“We still have the advantage. Tomorrow we will fly to Fort Merceus and backtrack until we find them. The last thing we want is to chase them right into the line of fire.” Claude reasoned. “All of us together this time.”</p><p>It made perfect, logical sense. Byleth had been… <em>emotional</em> – and it had cost them precious time.</p><p>“Besides,” Claude lowered his voice, “you need to heal if you’re going to be fit to ride.”</p><p>…</p><p>Byleth sighed. “Why are you always right?”</p><p>Claude just smiled. Byleth wanted to kiss it right off his face… but he didn’t.</p><p>…</p><p>Marianne gathered herbs and made a bitter tea that would help with the pain and stiffness as her magic continued to knit everything back together. She really was remarkable. But Byleth had still lost a lot of blood. Limping around their makeshift camp was difficult enough – and exhausting. In the end his body was grateful for the rest, even if he couldn’t quite coax his impatient, nervous mind into agreement.</p><p>Explaining things to Hilda, when she arrived, was… <em>difficult</em>. Claude cleverly avoided any mention of Byleth not using his special abilities to avoid harm, for which he was very grateful. But Hilda still looked like she was ready to throw a javelin – or something worse – right back at Dimitri when they caught up with him again.</p><p>Byleth made her promise not to.</p><p>However… he had to admit that Dimitri and his company were probably just going to attack them on sight anyway.</p><p>…</p><p>All that resting during the day made it difficult to sleep that night, even with Claude dozing peacefully at his side. Byleth’s leg still ached – but he was confident that he would be able to fly in the morning along with everyone else. He gazed up at the stars, mulling over what he was going to say to Dimitri… how he could change his mind…</p><p>A distant, white flash tore through the sky to the northwest… followed by a low, angry rumble – too swift and too faint to wake the camp. But something about it frightened Byleth. And for the first time in a long time, he thought he could feel what remained of Sothis stir deep inside him.</p><p>The calls of the nighttime creatures stopped.</p><p>But nothing else happened.</p><p>And eventually, when the sounds resumed – the danger passed, sleep finally claimed him.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>It took two more days, but they found what remained of the Kingdom’s forces again. Only this time they stood directly in their path – weapons at the ready, soldiers both in the air and on the ground. Everyone had strict instructions not to attack without the signal – even if fired upon. A signal Byleth dearly hoped they would never need to use.</p><p>Scouts returned with progress reports. If Dimitri was aware that they had out-flanked him – which by now, he probably was – he wasn’t changing course. All they had to do was wait.</p><p>Getting out of the harness and saddle of his wyvern proved to be more challenging the second day. Marianne took pity on Byleth and helped him dismount. She could tell how much pain he was in, but right then – all she could do was offer him her arm to lean on. He welcomed her quiet comfort and support. Claude was busy looking after the troops.</p><p>…</p><p>Any minute now.</p><p>As the anticipation continued to build, it grew more and more quiet. Byleth did his best to walk to the front line unaided and took his place at Claude’s side – eyes forward.</p><p>And that’s when he saw them.</p><p>Just as before, Ingrid and Dedue emerged first – the grim determination on their faces unchanged. Their men followed, eventually forming a long line on either side. Their weapons were at the ready, but they didn’t advance. Dimitri walked between them, this time brandishing a formidable looking Relic that resembled a lance or a pike. The look on his face was like ice.</p><p>“Sorry to see you aren’t dead, Professor.” Dimitri spat.</p><p>Byleth shook his head, ignoring the gibe. “Turn back, Dimitri. You can’t defeat the Empire with so small a force.”</p><p>“To hell with the Empire. We’re after the damn witch’s head!” Dimitri brandished his weapon in their direction. “I told you – if you got in our way we would kill you.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Dimitri. Edelgard already knows you’re here.” Pleaded Claude, conveniently leaving out exactly how she found out about them in the first place. “She’s allowed for us to come collect you. Let’s put a stop to all this madness.”</p><p>Dimitri just laughed – that cold and mirthless laugh they had heard back at Gronder Field. “Madness, you say?! I HAVE LOST… <em>EVERYTHING</em> TO THAT WITCH!” His shout startled some of the wyverns, causing Dimitri’s men to take a firmer grip on their weapons – adjusting their stance to attack.</p><p>“Not everything, Dimitri. Look around you.” Byleth answered. “You might as well be sentencing your loyal friends to death. <em>Please</em> – turn back.” But his plea seemed to fall on deaf ears.</p><p>Before Dimitri could shout something horrible back, a commotion arose to their left which quickly grew louder.</p><p>Another wyvern was approaching – its rider swathed in white. Claude seemed to recognize the beast before the rider was close enough to identify.</p><p>“That’s Seteth’s mount.” He whispered.</p><p>By now, everyone was looking up.</p><p>Sure enough, Seteth landed between the two forces – no weapon in hand – quickly dismounted and ran a bit unsteadily to meet them. It appeared to Byleth that the man must have flown straight to them from Garreg Mach without resting – he looked dead on his feet.</p><p>Dimitri’s troops lowered their weapons. They might attack Claude and Byleth without hesitation, but not Rhea’s trusted second-in-command.</p><p>“I have… <em>urgent</em> news.” Seteth had to pause to catch his breath. “The Faerghus Dukedom is no more. Arianrhod has fallen. Destroyed. Spears of light… from the heavens.”</p><p>“Slow down, Seteth. What’s happened?” Claude interrupted.</p><p>Dimitri didn’t protest, but he looked… skeptical.</p><p>“Edelgard turned on her allies. She… attacked Arianrhod. Count Rowe and Lady Cornelia are dead. She has sent… emissaries to Garreg Mach. They wish to speak with you at once.” Seteth was wincing – holding fast to a stich in his side. “She wants to end this.”</p><p>“Impossible.” Dimitri grumbled.</p><p>Claude’s face grew into a smile as he clapped Seteth on the shoulder. “You mean…?” He didn’t finish, a little unsure - unwilling to hope.</p><p>Seteth shook his head. “I think we both know it isn’t over just yet. Her emissaries have important information for us. But the Empire has withdrawn their troops – or at least… what’s left of them.”</p><p>“The ‘spears of light’… what did you mean?” Byleth recalled the ominous flash from a few nights back.</p><p>“We don’t really know. As Edelgard’s forces took Arianrhod they just sort of… fell from the sky. From what I heard… there’s little left.” Answered Seteth.</p><p>“LIES!” Dimitri pointed his weapon at Seteth’s throat. “TRICKS!” He shouted – Seteth retreated behind Claude and Byleth. All three of them took a few steps back.</p><p>Ingrid and Dedue flanked their King, but whether it was to attack them or subdue their commander – Byleth couldn’t tell. They seemed a little unsure themselves.</p><p>“I am no fool!” Dimitri was working himself into a fury. “Get. Out. Of. My. Way!”</p><p>“Dimitri! <em>Please</em> don’t. This is <em>suicide</em>.” Byleth tried again. “Come back with us. Let us find out the truth of Seteth’s words together.”</p><p>Dimitri swung his Relic at Byleth’s head in response.</p><p>The Sword of the Creator blocked the blow effortlessly.</p><p>Claude had an arrow nocked in his own Relic, Failnaught. But he didn’t shoot.</p><p>“Naaauuugh.” Dimitri snarled and swung again.</p><p>He would not listen.</p><p>…</p><p>So Byleth appealed to someone who could.</p><p>“Dedue!” He shouted, as he countered another one of Dimitri’s wild swings.</p><p>Thankfully, the King’s forces seemed too shocked by Seteth’s news to follow their leader’s reckless charge forward.</p><p>“Dedue! If you want to see him live. If you… <em>love</em> him… Help me save him. <em>Please</em>.” Pleaded Byleth desperately.</p><p>His shout made Dimitri recoil.</p><p>Rustling and murmurs from troops on either side ceased.</p><p>All eyes turned towards the tall, dark man at the King’s side.</p><p>Dedue’s stoic expression was no longer one of simple servitude and acceptance. But of longing… and hidden pain.</p><p>“Don’t!” Dimitri commanded.</p><p>But hesitantly… Dedue stepped forward.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>…</p><p>And then his resolve strengthened, and he strode confidently to Byleth’s side.</p><p>“No…no…no. Not you too.” Dimitri cried. Still holding his weapon aloft – preparing for another strike.</p><p>Ingrid dropped her spear.</p><p>“NO!” Dimitri screamed.</p><p>…</p><p>At long last, Dedue spoke.</p><p>“<em>Dimitri</em>. It has always been my duty… my <em>privilege</em>… to stand between you and harm. If continuing down this path leads to your death… you will have to pass through me to get there.”</p><p>“NNNOOO!” Dimitri screamed again, a little more desperate. He still held the Relic up high.</p><p>But Dedue didn’t even flinch.</p><p>…</p><p>Dimitri dropped the lance.</p><p>It landed harmlessly in the grass - but he still charged forward.</p><p>He hit Dedue’s chest armor with his fists. Over and over again.</p><p>Still Dedue did not move.</p><p>…</p><p>“Not you too.” And Dimitri was crying, even as his blows became weaker. Even as he leaned into the man he loved, fists clenched – contorted face hidden between his forearms. His tortured cries seemed to echo over the battlefield and through the trees surrounding them.</p><p>It was an ugly sound.</p><p>A miserable, lonely sound.</p><p>Dedue brought his arms up and gently embraced his King.</p><p>…</p><p>Byleth didn’t hear the words Dedue whispered so softly to Dimitri when the crying stopped – but they weren't meant for his ears anyway.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Seteth agreed to stay behind and chaperone what remained of the Kingdom’s forces back into Alliance territory along with around half of the men Claude had brought on their search and rescue mission. They promised to stay at the Bridge of Myrrdin for now.</p><p>Ingrid wanted to visit Sylvain’s grave.</p><p>After allowing themselves one day to rest, Claude and Byleth – along with the rest of their forces – flew straight to Garreg Mach to meet with Edelgard’s emissaries. It was an uneventful journey, but an uncomfortable one. Byleth’s leg was still giving him trouble, even if it was supposedly fully healed. Perhaps it was just the tight, pink scar that he found irritating. Even healing magic as great as Marianne’s wasn’t without limits.</p><p>When the monastery towers finally came into view, he couldn’t help but sigh with relief. He would be happy if he never flew again.</p><p>Unless it was with Claude. He would always make an exception for Claude.</p><p>Upon landing, Claude and Byleth were ushered into the old Cardinal’s Meeting Room without so much as a chance to change from their sweat stained and dirty travelling clothes. The emissaries had been waiting for an audience with them for three days already – why couldn’t they wait another hour at least?</p><p>“Professor, I am glad to be seeing you again.” Petra greeted them warmly, in that unique way of hers. “We are greatly – I mean, grateful that you would come and see us after flying so far.”</p><p>If Petra hadn’t reminded Byleth of a warrior princess while she was a student – she certainly did now. Confident - all grown-up and beautifully radiant. “I am… honored to see you again as well.”</p><p>“I apologize for making you hurry. But Edelgard made it very clear that this letter should reach you without <em>any</em> delay.” Ferdinand held out a roll of parchment, still sealed with wax. He had a long horizontal scar on his cheek – and probably hadn’t cut his hair since the war began. In other words – he was more dashing than ever. “And… we are needed back in Her Majesty’s service.”</p><p>“What is it?” Claude took the scroll hesitantly.</p><p>“Calculations for the source of the Javelin’s of Light that destroyed Arianrhod. A weapon of ‘Those Who Slither in the Dark’. Perhaps the location of our true enemy’s base of operations.” Answered Ferdinand, as calm as if he were reporting the weather.</p><p>“Ashe was right… I miss your easy smiles, Ferdinand.” Byleth said without thinking. But he was exhausted, so he didn’t really care.</p><p>Ferdinand raised his eyebrows. “I will… see what I can do.”</p><p>Petra laughed. “I understood your joke, Professor. Ferdinand is too serious now.” She seemed proud of herself.</p><p>Byleth smiled warmly. “Someday soon, I hope, we can <em>all</em> be a little less serious.”</p><p>Claude cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Right… they still had work to do.</em>
</p><p>“Can you give us more details about the battle? Seteth said the Faerghus Dukedom has been destroyed along with the fortress. What exactly does that mean?” Claude broke the wax seal and unrolled the letter.</p><p>“Just what it sounds like. Edelgard went public with Lord Arundel’s treachery during the Battle for Fhirdiad, forcing the Empire’s forces to choose loyalties. Those who opposed her were dismissed for treason and fled to Arianrhod to cower behind its walls. But even with their forces combined, Count Rowe, Lord Arundel, and Lady Cornelia were no match for us. And without their leaders, the Faerghus Dukedom fell along with them.” Ferdinand expounded.</p><p>“Her uncle… Lord Arundel is dead then?” Byleth asked, surprised.</p><p>Petra nodded. “Edelgard and Hubert took him out themselves. Only…” She trailed off.</p><p>“Our victory wasn’t without loss.” Ferdinand finished for her, solemnly.</p><p>Byleth sobered up quickly. Perhaps Ferdinand had good reason to not smile like he used to. “Who?”</p><p>…</p><p>Ferdinand shook his head. “You know… she wasn’t the same when she came back from the Bridge. But… she still took Lady Cornelia down with her.” He didn’t need to say her name. Perhaps he couldn't.</p><p><em>Dorothea</em>.</p><p>Byleth found a chair and sat down, his legs felt weak. Claude put a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He kind of zoned-out of the conversation after that. The other three talked over him.</p><p>…</p><p>Sometime later Petra and Ferdinand bade them both farewell – they would be riding back to the Empire at once. Byleth thought he went through all the motions of wishing them a safe journey, but his heart just wasn’t in it.</p><p>“Teach?” Claude cupped his lovers face between his hands, waiting for Byleth to come back to himself. They were at the monastery gates, although Byleth didn’t remember walking there. Petra and Ferdinand’s horses having long since disappeared.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Byleth hummed in response. His cheeks were wet, he realized.</p><p>…</p><p>“It’s almost over, Teach.” Claude hugged him then - rubbing circles on his back. “I <em>promise</em>… it’s almost over.”</p><p>If the people walking past thought it strange to see two very dirty, very tired men embracing each other at the gate for a long, long time – they didn’t say anything.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>…</p><p>Byleth was basking in the afterglow of having made love to Claude – both of them lying naked on their bed, safe in their little room. The last few weeks had been hectic with all of the planning and gathering of resources needed for an all-out assault on what they now believed to be their final obstacle. And it had been hiding in plain sight.</p><p>‘Those Who Slither in the Dark’ had suffered a massive defeat at the hands of Edelgard, but they were not yet fully beaten. Their scout’s initial report was that their hidden compound was far larger than they could have imagined – and not far from Goneril territory within the Alliance at that.</p><p>They would leave in the morning for what could be their last battle.</p><p>Byleth slowly ran the back of his hand down Claude’s exposed back. Claude lay on his stomach – arms above his head, and even though his eyes were closed, Byleth knew he wasn’t asleep. His coppery skin was warm and smooth.</p><p>Claude hummed contentedly.</p><p>“I’m never going to get tired of this.” Byleth whispered.</p><p>Claude smiled, his eyes still closed. “Of what?”</p><p>“Being with you.” He answered.</p><p>“…better not.” Claude mumbled, teasing.</p><p>Byleth suddenly remembered something very important. He gently pushed himself off the bed, trying not to disturb the other man. But Claude still groaned at the loss of contact.</p><p>It took a few moments of rustling through his clothes before Byleth found what he was looking for.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Claude’s eyes were open now, his head propped up on one hand – hair a tangled, fluffy mess.</p><p>Byleth kept one hand behind his back as he returned to his lover. He kissed Claude’s unruly curls and snuggled back in close. “I’ll tell you in a minute. I’m not done kissing you yet.”</p><p>Claude didn’t protest as Byleth pressed feathery kisses to his cheek, neck, and shoulder. “Before we left…” He trailed kisses down Claude’s back - and then all the way back up to his ear. “…to find Dimitri. I told you I had something I wanted to give you. Do you remember?”</p><p>“You mean… like a present?” Claude asked, yawning.</p><p>Byleth needed Claude’s full attention.</p><p>“Sort of. This is… kind of important. Will you sit up for a minute?” Asked Byleth.</p><p>Claude complied, perhaps sensing that Byleth was starting to get nervous. “Ok... I’m up.”</p><p>With Byleth’s free hand, he sought out Claude’s and they both leaned against the wall – bare feet dangling off the side of the bed. Claude was looking intently at him, but Byleth kept his gaze fixed on the rumpled sheets around them. “When my father took me to my mother’s grave for the first time… he asked something of me. Not a promise exactly… more like a… a <em>wish</em> he had for me.”</p><p>“Go on.” Claude urged in a gentle whisper.</p><p>Byleth carefully dropped his mother’s ring, still on Hilda’s chain, into Claude’s hand. “This was hers. Jeralt said I’d know who to give it to when the time came. It… it has belonged to you for a long time now. That is… if you want it.”</p><p>Claude carefully undid the chain’s clasp and pulled the ring free. “Did you just… <em>propose</em>?”</p><p>Byleth knew he was blushing – his cheeks were very warm.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>…</p><p>“Byleth.” Claude’s voice was like velvet. He stroked Byleth’s cheek, forcing him to look up - ensuring that they were eye to eye. “I said ‘yes’ a long time ago. But I’ll keep saying it – over and over again. As many times as you need me to.”</p><p>And then Claude kissed him – and kept on kissing him until the dark sky outside began to turn gray.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>[AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’m actually really proud of this chapter – as difficult as it was to write. I hope that my love for the characters and the world comes through and that you forgive any pacing or grammatical mistakes. And <em>thank you</em> for reading up to this point. Only one more to go!]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Or the Next Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth used to refer to them as ‘threads of time’ – because they were something he held onto in his mind. They tangled together, broke apart, became a sort of weave, and diverged into infinity trailing far behind the now and onward into the future. Up till then, he hadn’t explored the tapestry as a whole.</p><p>Sothis had called it a river – and he was beginning to understand why.</p><p>While the strange, inverted acropolis of their enemy was dubbed Shambhala or ‘The City Without Light’ – it was a misnomer. There were lights everywhere – except these were pale and sickly, cold… yet burned eternally. Mechanical beasts and unmanned weapons appeared to be the first line of defense. But as Byleth and Claude’s forces explored further, descended even deeper, ‘Those Who Slither in the Dark’ revealed themselves. And this time, there were no masks – magical or otherwise.</p><p>An arena of sorts came into view, and Byleth instinctively knew that this place was meant to be their subterranean battleground. The enemy’s last stand. He was strong enough now to use his gift to its full potential.</p><p>And what remained of Sothis was <em>awake</em>.</p><p>…</p><p>In one hand Byleth wielded the Sword of the Creator – as if it was merely an extension of his will. Its motion no longer chaotic, but purposeful in every sweeping arch and deadly snap. In his other hand danced complex spells that crackled and sparked – spells that broke through shields and decimated the enemy’s strange weapons with relative ease. Or at least, that is how it might have appeared to anyone else.</p><p>He found himself reliving every second a dozen times over – except that they were layered one on top of the other. There were obstacles – knots in the threads of time or large stones in Sothis’ river – around which Byleth had to navigate. While his movements must have seemed smooth to outside observers – from Byleth’s perspective everyone else’s were… halting… choppy… irregular. Every possible choice superimposed upon the next.</p><p>As such, he wasn’t entirely sure how long the battle lasted. It could have been minutes, or hours … or days. It was only after the last enemy fell that Byleth felt the wave of exhaustion hit.</p><p>Sothis seemed… <em>content</em> and withdrew – a faint feeling of gratitude was all that remained.</p><p>Byleth stumbled on the eerie, glowing tiles…</p><p>A strong hand caught his arm, steadying him. A warm voice called his name – and continued to say many more things which Byleth didn’t have the energy to interpret. The sound was comforting… <em>familiar</em>.</p><p>He fell to his knees.</p><p>Slowly, the flow of time diminished from a river… to a stream… and a trickle… back into a single thread.</p><p>Strong arms were embracing him now. The soothing voice still whispering in his ear.</p><p>But Byleth was already asleep.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>He had been dreaming of Sothis. Conversing with her… not unlike how they used to in his old room back at Garreg Mach. Not unlike the dreams he used to have before ever coming to the monastery.</p><p>But he couldn’t remember anything more.</p><p>Daylight was streaming through an open flap of a tent. It was lazily waving in the breeze causing the rays landing across Byleth’s cot to dance and flutter. Muffled sounds of a camp could be heard outside.</p><p>Sunlight.</p><p>
  <em>They were back on the surface then.</em>
</p><p>Byleth stirred. And not for the first time – he struggled to get up because his hand was still firmly attached to the hilt of his sword. Only this time, it took concentration and effort to release it.</p><p>Finally, the Sword of the Creator fell onto the ground beside the cot.</p><p>Remembering the last time this had occurred, Byleth began to panic. <em>How much time had passed?</em></p><p>He got up - but his legs wouldn’t support him.</p><p>Byleth only managed a sort of lurch forward into the gravel – knocking one of the wooden tent poles out of alignment and getting a mouthful of dirt for his trouble.</p><p>“What the…?” Raphael’s square face poked inside the tent – but upon seeing Byleth looking mournfully up at him from the ground his expression shifted from confusion to delight. “Professor! Your eyes are open.”</p><p>“Yes, Raphael. I’m awake.” Slightly embarrassed, Byleth managed to roll into a sort of sitting position. Seeing Raphael quickly dampened his fear of jumping forward in time. He hadn’t gone far – if at all. “Where are we? How long was I out?”</p><p>Raphael ignored his questions. “Let me help you out.” The strong man basically lifted Byleth like a ragdoll and deposited him back onto the cot. “We’ve been taking turns keeping watch. Are you hungry? Between all that fighting and sleeping… you’ve missed quite a few meals. I can go get you something.” He offered as he put the offending pole back into place.</p><p>Byleth knew the man meant well and was showing how much he cared in the best way he knew how. But just then Byleth had other priorities. “<em>Claude</em>. I want to see Claude.”</p><p>“Oh... Right. I’ll be back soon.” Raphael waved and exited the tent.</p><p>Byleth looked down at himself.</p><p>He was wearing different clothes. And his hair… <em>had it always been so pale?</em></p><p>There wasn’t much else in the tent besides the simple cot, some barrels and a shallow vessel they would often use as a washbasin out in the field.</p><p>This time, Byleth carefully stood up and hobbled the short distance forward. Sure enough, the makeshift basin perched on top of one of the barrels was filled with fresh water – and there was a towel too. Leaning on the barrels for support, Byleth looked at his reflection in the water.</p><p>He looked much as he always did – except that he really needed to shave.</p><p>His hair had inexplicably changed when Sothis gave him the power to break free of Solon’s spell – which seemed like ages ago now. But sometimes it still caught him off guard. If it was a shade or two lighter now… it hardly mattered.</p><p>It felt good to wash his face. Spring would soon give way to Summer, so it was pleasantly warm inside the tent. The water was cool and refreshing. But even that simple act made his arms tired. He had… <em>overexerted</em> himself during the battle far worse than he could ever remember doing so before. His body would need time to recover.</p><p>As soon as Byleth made it back to his cot, hurried footsteps could be heard outside. The tent flap opened, and Claude stepped inside – eyes wide, breathing a little heavy.</p><p>“I… wanted to be here. When you woke.” Claude whispered apologetically.</p><p>Byleth patted the cot beside him, inviting Claude to sit down. “You are.”</p><p>“Not what I meant.” Claude took the seat and quickly found Byleth’s hand with his own.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “I’m in the right… <em>time</em>. You’re still here. That matters more.”</p><p>Claude nuzzled his shoulder in agreement.</p><p>“We… we won. Didn’t we.” Byleth wasn’t asking a question – the fact just hadn’t fully dawned on him until that moment.</p><p>Claude kissed him. It was a gentle… <em>meaningful</em> kind of kiss. “Yes. We won. And… thanks to you – we didn’t lose a single unit. Not one.”</p><p>
  <em>The relief Byleth felt at hearing those words…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>“They didn’t… the ‘Javelins of Light’ that destroyed Arianrhod…?” Byleth tried to ask.</p><p>Cluade shrugged. “Perhaps something that powerful was a one-time thing. Or… maybe Edelgard’s forces took out those who could activate it. But that doesn’t mean they weren’t planning something…”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“After you… <em>retired</em> from the battle – we explored the compound as thoroughly as we could. There were more monsters… more <em>people</em> – or at least things that might once have been human – trapped in strange cages further down. ‘Those Who Slither in the Dark’ seemed to have been working on releasing them. But for them to have been under lock and key… they must have been a last resort. Likely just as harmful to them as us.” Claude whispered solemnly. Wandering the bowels of such a place must have been horrific.</p><p>Byleth gulped. “Are they… still down there?”</p><p>“Lorenz and Lysithea sealed them in… rather effectively I might add. I don’t think anyone will be going in or out of the lower levels for generations. We are… considering doing the same for the whole City, actually.” Answered Claude.</p><p>“That’s… rather unlike you, Claude. You’re always so eager to unravel a good mystery. And this might be the biggest of them all. You’ve got to admit… what they made… all of it… it’s not unlike a… a new kind of magic.” Byleth observed, countering Claude’s plan without actually disagreeing with it.</p><p>But Claude shook his head. “It still comes from the likes of Solon and Kronya. I shudder to think what parts of their souls they had to cut away to achieve such wonders. This time… it might be best to leave it alone.”</p><p>He nodded and gave Claude a fond smile.</p><p>Claude brought his hand up to Byleth’s cheek. It was rough with stubble.</p><p>“How long was I out?” Bylelth had to ask.</p><p>Claude kept stroking his face – perhaps enjoying the texture. “Just a couple of days.”</p><p>Byleth laughed at how casually Claude had answered – as if it was no big deal.</p><p>“You did it again this time. Only… <em>more</em> somehow.” Claude wasn’t asking.</p><p>Again, he nodded – unsure if he would be able to explain it all in words that made sense.</p><p>Claude smiled. “I told you you could.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I’m keen on doing it again.” Byleth complained. “No more battles, Claude. I quit.”</p><p>But Claude’s smile only changed from one of pride to a wistful, sort of sad smile instead. “You know I can’t promise that.”</p><p>“I know. But for now… can’t you just pretend along with me?” He pleaded softly. “You have a lot of ‘what ifs’ weighing on your mind – even greater schemes already planned. I <em>know</em> you. But… pretend with me anyway. Just for a little while.”</p><p>Claude kissed him again. “Ok, Teach. Just for a while.”</p><p>“AH-HEM!” Hilda cleared her voice loudly at the tent’s entrance. “You two better be decent in there! There are a lot of people out here that want to see the Professor too, Claude. At the very least, Marianne needs to check him over, just in case. And the food Raphael brought is getting cold!”</p><p>Claude and Byleth looked at each other guiltily.</p><p>“Just let me put my pants back on, Hilda! Then he’s all yours.” Claude yelled back – much to Byleth’s horror.</p><p>But it also made the crowd outside laugh.</p><p>And it was a beautiful sound.</p><p>His cheeks aflame – Byleth succumbed to Claude’s teasing and laughed along with them.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Claude made good on his word – Shambhala was no more.</p><p>But as they were getting ready to return to Garreg Mach, a message arrived from the Empire requesting that they rendezvous with one of their emissaries and a very special guest at the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. The vagueness of the message worried Claude and Byleth both.</p><p>Dimitri and his loyal followers were still at the Bridge.</p><p>The Bridge had become neutral territory. There was a gaping hole left in the wake of the collapse of the Faerghus Dukedom. Since it had inevitably leaked that Dimitri was still alive – many were expecting him to return to power and re-establish order.</p><p>But to those who knew the man well, they understood that this was not possible.</p><p>If the special guest was Edelgard, it would be… <em>difficult</em> to keep Dimitri in the dark – and it was far too soon for the two of them to meet without risking violence. Their budding hopes for peace could shatter.</p><p>Byleth and Claude took wyverns to arrive at the Bridge early. Byleth did not enjoy the trip.</p><p>It wasn’t surprising that Seteth was still there too – he was managing Dimitri’s affairs while the former King recovered. Flayn was there now as well, helping out where she could. Dimitri’s men still trusted the Knights of Seiros and they were in need of a leader.</p><p>And with their true enemy now vanquished, it was time to pick up the pieces.</p><p>…</p><p>However, when the Empire’s emissary arrived, he wasn’t anyone they recognized. He was also flanked by what at first seemed to be an excessive number of guards.</p><p>But their special guest was unmistakable.</p><p>…</p><p>Her crown was gone. Her clothes were plain. She had dark circles under her eyes and her wrists were shackled – but her movements were still graceful, slow and… <em>measured</em> as they had become in her weakened state.</p><p><em>Rhea</em>.</p><p>Seteth wept openly at seeing her alive.</p><p>The emissary also brought a letter from Her Majesty to the<em> Wielder of the Sword of the Creator, Bearer of the Crest of Flames, and Heir to the Fate of the Church of Seiros.</em></p><p>And then they left.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>Edelgard had every intention of executing Rhea.</p><p>But she knew that doing so would likely undo what her victory against her uncle and the Dukedom had allowed – a path towards peace. Keeping the Archbishop prisoner there in Enbarr indefinitely wasn’t much better – so she had two more options: exile her… or let her go.</p><p>And there was nowhere that would be remote enough… or <em>inhospitable</em> enough to keep the Immaculate One from eventually returning, should she desire to do so.</p><p>But giving Rhea up was risky. It jeopardized everything Edelgard had gone to war for in the first place – everything she still hoped to achieve. It could muster fresh support for a broken system and an elaborate lie. Her only chance was for Byleth to somehow… keep Rhea in check.</p><p>It was probably the hardest decision Edelgard had ever had to make.</p><p>Little did she know, Byleth had already planted the seeds that would spoil Edelgard’s fears from coming true months before when he chose to divulge all he knew to the Knights of Seiros. Most of them were incredibly skeptical of course… he had no real proof of his claims other than his ability to wield the Sword of the Creator and Rhea’s favor. But he had been tactful in explaining his doubts and fears.</p><p>In the end, it was Seteth who tipped the scales. He kept many his own secrets, of course, but he explained that it was possible to love Rhea… and be critical of some of her decisions at the same time. That… and he all but admitted that it was time to stop playing into the charade and allow the people of Fodlan to decide how they were going to move forward on their own.</p><p>There were still hundreds of devout followers of the Church – even five years into the war. Five years after Rhea had disappeared. As much as they mourned her loss… they didn’t <em>need</em> her anymore. If the Knights were going to continue to fight for Lady Rhea it had to be for her own sake and not for her role as the Archbishop. And this slight alteration to their focus was all it took for them to continue to trust Byleth’s lead and follow Claude’s plans – whether they believed all that he had said or not.</p><p>…</p><p>Rhea spent the first few days at the Bridge in relative isolation – save for prolonged visits from Seteth and Flayn. Catherine and Cyril were still at Garreg Mach, but as soon as word reached them, they were sure to be on their way.</p><p>And then one evening, Seteth told Byleth that Rhea had asked to see him.</p><p>He knew that it was coming… but that didn’t mean he was ready. Still, he climbed the stairs to the room she was staying in and knocked. She was sitting in a chair not unlike the one Dorothea had sat in not so long ago, even if this time the room was much more comfortably furnished.</p><p>
  <em>How he wished to have Claude’s comforting presence at his side…</em>
</p><p>“Hello, Byleth.” Rhea’s tone was neutral.</p><p>Byleth bowed. “Rhea.”</p><p>She took her time choosing what to say next. The dark circles under her eyes were still present, but someone had procured a beautifully embroidered shawl for her to drape over her shoulders. Looking as she did now… it was much easier to believe that she was very, very old.</p><p>“Seteth has asked my permission to reassign the Knights. He wants to use them to help rebuild the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus – although he still isn’t sure exactly how, seeing as they will have no King.” Rhea finally spoke.</p><p>“That sounds like… just what the people need right now.” Answered Byleth, a little stiff.</p><p>Rhea gestured towards the bed. “Take a seat. I told you once that when it is just the two of us… <em>well</em>… I’m just Rhea now.”</p><p>Byleth obeyed but said nothing.</p><p>“Seteth also told me that… that Sothis gifted her power to you – and then withdrew. That she chose… not to come back herself.” This seemed much more difficult for her to say.</p><p>Byleth nodded. There was a few moments pause before he found the right words to ask in return. “That day… when you asked me to sit on the Throne. That is what you were hoping for, wasn’t it. Not a revelation – but a… <em>transformation</em>.”</p><p>Rhea looked away – avoiding Byleth’s gaze. “Yes.”</p><p>“Did you… see me at all? Or was it always her?” Byleth asked softly.</p><p>Rhea shook her head – not as a reply, to dismiss the question.</p><p>But Byleth already knew the answer anyway.</p><p>“She was my mother.” Revealed Rhea.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Byleth let this sink in. Another piece to the puzzle.</p><p>Silence grew between them once more.</p><p>“Then the origin of the Goddess – the story of Saint Seiros and the King of Liberation… how much of that is true?” Asked Byleth.</p><p>“Some.” Rhea answered without detail. She still wouldn’t look at him.</p><p>Byleth knew she was warmer than this – but she was ashamed… and it made her seem cold.</p><p>He didn’t need the whole story after all. <em>He had enough.</em></p><p>“You won’t go back to Garreg Mach. You will follow Seteth north to the Kingdom and… start over. Maybe take on a new name. You will… let the past die.” Byleth wasn’t asking.</p><p>Rhea didn’t protest. “If that is your wish.”</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “This is also… what Fodlan needs.”</p><p>Rhea did meet his eyes this time. “Then that is what I will do.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>They didn’t need to rush back to Garreg Mach, so Byleth insisted that they go on foot for once. Claude teased him about it, but he agreed without too much resistance. And it gave them plenty of time to talk.</p><p>Claude was still sending letter after letter back to Alliance leaders and his other contacts, even if Nader was still handling the day-to-day needs of the Council. It made Byleth feel a little guilty – but when he brought up his concerns, Claude waived them off. As always, Claude had a plan.</p><p>The next few weeks were bound to be filled with important decisions that would reshape Fodlan. Byleth relished their time on the road because he knew the calm and quiet wouldn’t last. If they passed by a beautiful, clear stream or needed some extra time to bask in the heady scent of petrichor and pine – they allowed themselves a moment or two to linger. And when night fell, they lay side-by-side beneath a blanket of stars.</p><p>This time, when the spires of Garreg Mach came into view it was… <em>bittersweet</em>.</p><p>“Claude… what should the monastery become… now that Rhea isn’t coming back? And… who gets to decide?” Byleth asked. They were hanging back – delaying the trek up the hill and in through the gates.</p><p>Claude shrugged. “I don’t see why <em>we</em> can’t. What do you want it to be?”</p><p>Byleth considered this carefully. “Ignatz once said that he hoped the Great Bridge of Myrddin could be appreciated for its impressive construction and beauty – rather than valued as a military strongpoint. Having housed what remains of the Kingdom’s forces there… allowing both sides to mingle with each other freely – I can see now how his dream could become a reality. Bridges should remain neutral.”</p><p>“I think I see where you’re going with this. Are you afraid that the Alliance will… seek to claim Garreg Mach?” Asked Claude carefully.</p><p>Byleth shook his head. “No, not really. I just thought something similar might apply here. Can it… lose some of its intended function… be appreciated in a different way, and still be… <em>valuable</em>? Five years ago, when the Knights left – the monastery was abandoned… it became a home to thieves. I just don’t want the same thing to happen now.”</p><p>Claude gave him a sorrowful look. “Someone… someone would have to… remain there… be in charge – ensure that the Academy stays open, that the buildings are preserved, and keep it neutral… keep it safe. Is that… is that going to be <em>you</em>, Teach?” Byleth could hear the worry in his voice.</p><p>Byleth realized that it could be. This was one path forward.</p><p>But he could tell his hesitation in providing an answer was… painful for Claude.</p><p>Even so, this was Byleth’s choice to make.</p><p>“Maybe someday. When we are both old and gray.” Byleth finally said. “Until then… we will just have to find a suitable replacement. Professor Hanneman might be a good choice.”</p><p>…</p><p>Claude embraced him warmly, kissing his neck.</p><p>They walked the rest of the way up to Garreg Mach in silence, hand in hand.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>The leaves were starting to change, and the warm summer air was on the move. After months of planning, organizing, and hosting dozens of emissaries from all over Fodlan – from the humblest of farmers in the fledgling Faerghus Federation to Empress Edelgard herself – Garreg Mach was ready to receive all invested parties for the signing of an official Peace Treaty and a Memorial Service for the war’s many casualties.</p><p>A dais had been erected in the Old Chapel, upon which sat an empty chair. Not a throne – but a symbol… a reminder of the friends and loved ones that would not be joining them for the celebrations to come.</p><p>Byleth and Claude arrived there first to pay their respects. At the chair’s feet they each placed a small bouquet of late-season blooms.</p><p>One for Sylvain.</p><p>The other for Dorothea.</p><p>…</p><p>Then they retired to the pews and waited.</p><p>One by one, or in small groups others followed. Many of them leaving flowers of their own. Amongst the throng there were some familiar faces.</p><p>
  <em>Ingrid and Felix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caspar and Linhardt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ashe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ferdinand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edelgard and Hubert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mercedes and Annette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marianne.</em>
</p><p>And finally, <em>Dedue and Dimitri.</em></p><p>Byleth and Claude left the Old Chapel with a long line still cascading out the door and onto the bridge – but they had the signing to attend.</p><p>And they had already said their goodbyes.</p><p>…</p><p>The terms of the Peace Treaty had already been proposed, contested, revised, and re-worded countless times. The signing was more symbolic than anything else, but still, the Old Cardinal’s Conference Room was crowded with witnesses. At the head table were three chairs – one for Leader of the Alliance, one for the Representative of the Faerghus Federation, and one for Her Majesty the Empress.</p><p>They had rehearsed the ceremony beforehand, so Byleth didn’t pay much attention as an official read the document aloud and then passed it first to Edelgard – who signed with a swift flourish, and then on to Seteth – who signed it carefully and sedately.</p><p>But when it came time for Claude to sign… he stood up.</p><p>Some of the guests gasped.</p><p>This was not what they had practiced.</p><p>“I apologize for delaying this momentous occasion. I assure everyone that the Alliance is excited to ratify this treaty… but it won’t be by me.”</p><p>
  <em>What was Claude doing?</em>
</p><p>More gasps and murmurs began to circulate around the room.</p><p>“I, Claude von Riegan, hereby relinquish my standing as the Head of the Alliance Council and nominate Lorenz Hellman Gloucester as my successor.” He picked up the pen from the table and held it out to his friend.</p><p>…</p><p>From the look on Lorenz face – it was obvious he hadn’t been informed of this plan any more than Byleth had.</p><p>“Er…. I mean… <em>well</em>.” Lorenz spluttered. “There is a… proper… <em>procedure</em> for this kind of thing, and I don’t think…”</p><p>Claude interrupted him. “I received approval from the last of the Great Lords this morning. You received a vote of confidence from every one of them. Just… <em>take the pen</em>.”</p><p>The room was silent.</p><p>Lorenz slowly lifted his hand and reverently took what was being offered. Claude gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder and left the table. Claude walked straight to Byleth’s side and the two of them walked out of the room together.</p><p>Best to clear out before anyone could call them back – or chew them out.</p><p>“Why don’t you <em>warn</em> people before you do these kinds of things?” Byleth hissed – but he was trying hard not to smile as they dashed along the corridor and down the stairs.</p><p>“I already told you. It’s more fun this way.” Claude laughed. “Now… are you coming back to Almyra with me to get married, or what?”</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>This place was familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth had been here many times before. It was dark… save for an ethereal green glow that surrounded both himself and a massive throne. In reality, the throne was gone now… but this was a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew who was waiting for him there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sothis?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come up here, Byleth. Sit with me.” Sothis beckoned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth climbed the stairs. He had done this before too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry that I keep forgetting our little talks.” Byleth apologized as he took his place at Sothis’ side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sothis shook her head. “You say that every time. And I always remind you that it is just part of the price we paid to survive. Things will come back to you… the longer you sleep. And they will be gone again when you wake.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew this already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… felt you stir today. I missed you.” Byleth said, unnecessarily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sothis nodded. “I felt it. Just as I feel all of what you do - see all that you do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They couldn’t touch in the dream - neither of them had bodies here. But he still imagined taking Sothis’ hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m getting married tomorrow.” Byleth whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sothis smiled. “I am aware.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am… moved at how many of our friends have come to celebrate with us.” He couldn’t say anything she didn’t already know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just as you love… you are loved in return.” Sothis said wisely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a while they just enjoyed each other’s company. Morning would come all too soon… Byleth would forget… and they would be sitting side-by-side back here tomorrow night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I asked you once to ‘cut your own path’.” Sothis finally spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth remembered. “And… did I do as you asked?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had my doubts at the beginning. But now, I must admit that you have chosen well.” Answered Sothis. “There were… many paths you could follow. Many futures. Many endings. But… I like this one best.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me, too.” Byleth smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunrise wasn’t far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll keep helping me move forward, right?” Byleth asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sothis nodded. “I always do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>THE END<br/><br/><br/></p><p>[AUTHOR’S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving <em>Kudos</em> or a <em>Comment</em> if you enjoyed it. Wishing you all the best.]<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>